La croisée des années
by PlumeRose
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione s'apprêtent à pénétrer Poudlard pour leur dernière bataille lorsqu'imprévu et malchance frappent de nouveau. Pour triompher, ils devront quitter leur époque, séparément. Alors que c'est leur dernier espoir, tout ne se déroulera pas comme ils l'avaient imaginé... Encore un voyage temporel, me direz-vous. Ainsi vous répondrai-je : non, pas seulement un.
1. L'échec

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, auteur d'une légende.**

Je ne prétends pas être novatrice, originale, ou même géniale. Seulement écrire une histoire sympa pour pouvoir, moi et tous ceux qui le souhaitent, s'évader une fois de plus dans cet univers magique.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – L'échec**

_.**  
**_

Les trois adolescents avaient trouvé refuge dans une petite chambre miteuse que leur avait proposé Abelforth. Désespérés, ils ressassaient leur échec à la lueur vacillante des quelques bougies qui éclairaient la pièce. Hermione était assise sur un lit dont il manquait plusieurs lattes, les genoux recroquevillés sous son menton, elle pleurait silencieusement. Ron fixait le mur, le front plissé, comme s'il souhaitait se fondre dedans. Epuisé, vidé, Harry somnolait dans un coin.

C'était fini, ils venaient d'échouer. Voldemort avait changé d'avis à la dernière seconde. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient, avec Ron et Hermione, à pénétrer à Poudlard pour dérober le dernier Horcruxe, leur pire ennemi les avait devancés.

.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis autour d'une table bancale, les yeux rivés sur Abelforth qui leur racontait sa propre histoire, lorsque la cicatrice de Harry le fit de nouveau souffrir. Une nouvelle vision s'imposa à son esprit, et il quitta temporairement l'auberge de la Tête de Sanglier. Voldemort se tenait dans une pièce plus grande qu'une cathédrale, entouré d'objets hétéroclites entreposés sans logique précise. Il hurlait des ordres à une dizaine de personnes qui s'affairaient autour de lui. Tous semblaient chercher quelque chose de précis. Harry ressentait la peur qui comprimait la poitrine de Voldemort, et la haine, une haine sans égale qui circulait dans ses veines.

- Dépêchez-vous, trouvez-le ! tonna-t-il de nouveau.

Ses mots résonnèrent dans l'immensité de la pièce, échos terrifiants qui reflétaient sa propre angoisse.

Harry retrouva ses esprits. Son cœur battait à s'en rompre les côtes. C'était impossible. Il avait entendu le dilemme qui troublait Voldemort moins d'une heure auparavant, il y avait assisté. Le mage noir avait décidé de se rendre aux ruines de la maison des Gaunt pour y vérifier la présence de la bague. Alors pourquoi était-il à Poudlard en ce moment même, dans la Salle sur Demande ?

.

Ron et Hermione, anxieux, l'observaient attentivement. Abelforth n'avait lui rien remarqué. Visage pâle et baigné de larmes, il leur faisait partager la triste histoire de sa sœur, Ariana, disparue depuis si longtemps.

- Evidemment, Grindelwald a tout de suite filé, disait-il en s'essuyant le nez. Il avait…

- C'est fini, le coupa Harry d'une voix blanche.

- Qu'est-ce qui est fini, mon garçon ? demanda Abelforth, surprit par l'interruption.

- Il est à Poudlard, murmura Harry, sous le choc. D'ici quelques minutes, il aura récupéré le dernier Horcruxe.

Un silence d'incompréhension s'installa. Il fallut du temps pour que Ron et Hermione intègrent les propos de Harry. Hermione plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, tandis que Ron perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait, et s'exclama d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire :

- Mais…, tu nous as dit que Tu-Sais-Qui voulait vérifier les autres avant d'aller à Poudlard ! C'est bien ce que tu as vu, non ?

Ron se tourna vers Hermione en quête de son approbation.

- Oui, répondit sombrement Harry. Mais visiblement, il a décidé que, tout compte fait, celui de Poudlard était lui aussi en danger.

- Tu es sûr, Harry ? intervient Hermione d'une petite voix. Tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait pu te montrer ces images pour t'induire en erreur ? Comme pour…. Hermione hésita.

- Comme pour Sirius ? Non ! répondit fermement Harry. Il pense qu'il n'y a plus de connexion entre nous. Et puis, pourquoi voudrait-il que je vois où est caché l'un de ses précieux Horcruxes ?

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains, et fut de nouveau submergé par une douleur vive.

.

- Je l'ai trouvée, Maître, cria une voix rauque à sa droite.

Voldemort se déplaça rapidement, renversant plusieurs objets sur son passage. Son inquiétude fit place à de l'excitation et, lorsqu'il reconnut la couronne ternie dans la main de l'un de ses Mangemorts, c'est un vent de soulagement qui l'enveloppa tout entier. Au moins, Potter et ses amis traîtres à leur sang n'avaient pas mis la main sur le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle.

- Restez au château, ordonna-t-il à ses serviteurs en s'emparant de l'objet, et si Potter fait son apparition, prévenez-moi immédiatement.

- Où allez-vous, Maître, demanda la voix de Lucius Malefoy.

- J'ai encore des choses à vérifier.

Voldemort sortit de la Salle sur Demande, son Horcruxe en sécurité dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Un sourire mauvais barra son visage reptilien. Avait-il bien fait de se rendre à Poudlard ? Si le vieux Dumbledore n'avait pas découvert l'Horcruxe caché dans son propre château, Potter n'aurait certainement pas été plus brillant. Tant pis, il n'avait rien à perdre à être prudent.

.

- Il l'a trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Ron fendit l'air comme une épée qui lui transperçât le cœur. Harry acquiesça, décomposé. Il l'avait reconnu, cet objet. Il l'avait tenu entre ses mains l'année précédente, alors qu'il cherchait un endroit où dissimuler son livre de potions. Si seulement, il avait su à ce moment-là… Tant de douleurs, tant de sacrifices… pour rien. Ils n'avaient plus aucune chance de trouver l'Horcruxe, plus aucune chance de stopper Lord Voldemort.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Abelforth.

Il continuait de regarder Harry, les sourcils froncés. Sûrement devait-il être désorienté par ce brusque retournement de situation, et par cette conversation dont il ne saisissait pas tout.

- Nous avons échoué, murmura Harry. Echoué la mission que nous a confié votre frère.

- Non, intervient Ron en hochant frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche. Tout n'est pas perdu ! Harry, nous en avons déjà détruit trois. Et nous venons de récupérer la coupe, ajouta-t-il avec force en pointant son doigt vers le sac d'Hermione. On la retrouvera, cette horreur de Tu-Sais-Qui, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron se leva brusquement, envoyant valser sa chaise contre le mur.

- N'EST-CE PAS HARRY ! cria-t-il, la respiration haletante. Tu n'as pas le droit de tout laisser tomber, tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner, après tout ce qu'on a fait !

Le doigt de Ron était désormais pointé vers Harry, en un geste accusateur. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait le contrôle de ses nerfs depuis plusieurs semaines. Voyant qu'aucun de ses amis ne réagit, Ron récupéra son siège et s'assit de nouveau, honteux.

- Pardon, dit-il piteusement, je ne…

- Quel est l'Horcruxe ? le coupa Hermione d'une voix faible.

Harry releva péniblement la tête.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- L'Horcruxe, répéta Hermione. A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

- C'est une petite couronne laide et oxydée. Elle devait appartenir à Serdaigle. Dans la Salle sur Demande.

Sa voix se perdit dans un souffle.

- Si j'ai bien compris, vous ne souhaitez plus vous introduire à Poudlard ? risqua Abelforth.

Voyant qu'aucun des trois adolescents ne prit la peine de répondre, il continua.

- Dans ce cas, suivez mon conseil. Je vous offre une chambre pour la nuit et, au lever du soleil, disparaissez. Partez, allez vous terrer le plus loin possible, là où personne ne vous retrouvera. Et ne revenez jamais. Je ne sais pas quelle était la mission si précieuse que mon frère vous a confié, et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'Horcruxe de ma vie, mais je sais ce qu'est de perdre un être cher.

Abelforth Dumbledore se leva péniblement et quitta la pièce. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne virent pas la dernière larme qui coula le long de sa joue marquée par le temps.

- Que fait-on à présent ? demanda Hermione qui regardait Harry avec appréhension.

- Rien, Hermione, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Jamais Tu-Sais-Qui ne laissera un étranger s'approcher du serpent maintenant. Il va camoufler le diadème là où personne ne le trouvera jamais, peut-être à l'autre bout de la planète. Et, comme si ça n'était pas assez, il aura tout le temps de recréer d'autres Horcruxes.

- Mais il faut se battre, non ? insista Hermione. C'est toi-même qui disais que tant que tout espoir n'est pas mort, nous devons continuer. Dumbledore nous avait prévenus que ça serait difficile. Nous ne pouvons pas tout laisser tomber, Harry. Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber.

Ron leur tournait le dos. Les yeux clos, il se balançait nerveusement sur sa chaise, et Harry l'entendit marmonner :

« Ma famille. Ma famille. Il faut que je sauve ma famille. Il faut leur dire… »

Abelforth entra de nouveau dans la pièce.

- J'ai préparé une chambre pour vous trois, dit-il tristement. Ce n'est pas du grand luxe, mais vous y serez en sécurité jusqu'à demain matin.

Hermione le gratifia d'un simple « merci ». Elle fixait toujours Harry. Affalé sur la table, il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, sombrer, que la mort vienne le chercher et l'emmène loin d'ici, loin de la guerre, loin du désespoir. Pendant des mois, il avait tenu bon. Malgré le peu d'indices dont ils disposaient, lui et ses amis avaient pris possession de deux Horcruxes et Voldemort leur avait montré la cachette du dernier qu'ils devaient détruire avant la bataille finale. Echouer à cet instant, c'était injuste, inconcevable.

Hermione se mit debout, tremblante, et incita Ron et Harry à la suivre. Ils longèrent un couloir obscur et pénétrèrent une petite chambre qui sentait le moisi et le renfermé. Deux lits en ferraille rouillée se faisaient face, et un matelas dont la mousse ressortait par endroits avait été ajouté dans un coin de la pièce.

.

L'heure qui suivit s'écoula lentement. Aucun d'eux n'avait le courage de rompre le silence. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la chambre était si pesante, si tendue qui même un insecte n'aurait pas osé émettre le moindre son. Chacun dirigerait la triste réalité à sa façon.

Un frottement sourd se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Alarmé, Harry se redressa brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione, paniquée.

Harry lui fit signe de se taire et attrapa sa baguette qu'il pointa en direction de l'ouverture, prêt à se défendre. Ron l'imita. Dans le corridor, le frottement se rapprochait. Il semblait que quelqu'un traînait quelque chose de particulièrement volumineux sur le sol. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et heurta le mur, laissant apparaître Abelforth qui transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il tirait une grosse malle en bois, et grimaçait à chaque pas. Lorsqu'il eut apporté son fardeau jusqu'au centre de la pièce, il se tourna vers ses trois invités qui le regardaient avec méfiance.

- Mon frère m'a fait parvenir ça, déclara-t-il. Pour vous.

Harry leva les sourcils. En quoi un vieux coffre écaillé pourrait-il leur être utile ?

- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Ron, inquiet.

- Albus m'a donné ceci, répéta Abelforth. J'ai pour consigne de vous le remettre, pour reprendre exactement les termes de mon frère, « si tout semble perdu ». Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il insinuait. Mais après avoir entendu votre conversation de toute à l'heure, je pense que les mots « tout semble perdu » correspondent à votre situation.

Ron affichait toujours le même air préoccupé. Hermione avait redressait la tête et balayait ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Harry sentit l'espoir renaître en lui comme une bougie qu'on rallume. Restait-il encore une chance ? Peut-être qu'au fond, Albus Dumbledore continuait de les guider par-delà la mort. Harry s'approcha du coffre et s'agenouilla pour l'examiner de plus près. Il semblait très ancien et comportait de profondes griffures à certains endroits. Ses arrêtes étaient reliées par une armature en fer, et là où Harry s'attendait à trouver une serrure pouvant accueillir une clé, il n'y avait qu'un renfoncement circulaire.

- Comment l'ouvre-t-on, demanda Harry en levant la tête vers Abelforth.

- Ecoutez, mon garçon. Albus ne me considérait pas digne de partager ses secrets. Je ne sais ce qu'est cette chose, continua-t-il en jetant un coup de pied dans la malle. Alors comment voulez-vous que je sache l'ouvrir ?

Hermione s'approcha à son tour. Elle fit courir ses doigts le long de l'interstice qui séparait la partie supérieure du reste du coffre et étudia avec attention l'encoche arrondie.

- Si ce coffre est la dernière chance que nous offre Dumbledore, il s'est forcément assuré que nous pouvons l'ouvrir, remarqua-t-elle.

- Nous devons donc en posséder la clé, renchérit Harry.

Hermione sembla sur le point de faire une autre remarque, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Elle regarda Harry avec insistance, mais celui-ci ne comprenait pas ce qui gênait la jeune femme.

- Je suppose que je suis de trop, soupira Abelforth. Qu'importe, depuis des années, je suis entouré de secrets qui me dépassent.

Le vieil homme quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Bravo, Hermione, lui reprocha Harry.

- Je suis désolée, répondit-elle en rougissant. Mais nous lui en avons trop dit déjà. Il faut qu'on fasse plus attention maintenant.

- Alors, intervient Ron qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hermione venait de blesser leur hôte. C'est quoi cette clé ?

Il s'approcha à son tour des deux autres.

- Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il être sûr que nous possédons la clé ? questionna Harry.

- C'est évident, non ? lui répondit Hermione. Il nous l'a donné.

- Mais il est mort depuis longtemps, contesta Ron. Comment pourrait-il nous transmettre quoi que ce soit ?

- Le testament, répondit Harry qui comprenait enfin où Hermione voulait en venir.

- Le vif d'or, termina celle-ci.

Harry la regarda, ébahit. Ils venaient de résoudre une énigme d'Albus Dumbledore en un éclair. Comment avait-il pu, quelques instants plus tôt, s'imaginer que tout était finit ?

Harry attrapa la bourse pendue autour de son cou et l'ouvrit. Le vif d'or était là, scintillant sous la lueur tremblotante des chandelles. Il l'attrapa et, avant de l'introduire à la place qui lui semblait destinée, regarda Hermione à la recherche de son consentement.

- Dépêche-toi, Harry ! grogna Ron, impatient.

Lorsque Harry apposa la petite balle dorée contre le bois, une succession de cliquetis se fit entendre, et le couvercle s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore. A l'intérieur, de nombreuses enveloppes étaient entassées, dont une plus grande que les autres, posée sur le dessus et portant l'inscription « Harry ». Harry en reconnu immédiatement l'écriture fine et penchée. L'écriture d'Albus Dumbledore.

- C'est tout ! s'exclama Ron. Des parchemins, encore des parchemins. Comment veut-il qu'on détruise Tu-Sais-Qui avec des parchemins ?

- Un barbecue ? suggéra sombrement Harry.

Il glissa sa main entre les enveloppes, espérant y trouver autre chose. Une arme, une baguette, la pierre de résurrection ou encore un balai, qu'importe ! Quelque chose d'utile, de concret… mais rien. Dumbledore venait de leur faire parvenir un gros coffre en bois comme on en voyait dans les films de pirates Moldus, remplis d'or et de bijoux. Mais celui-ci ne contenait que du papier.

Hermione, pour sa part, ne semblait pas gênée par cette découverte. D'un geste, elle attrapa l'enveloppe destinée à Harry, la déchira avec empressement et déplia la lettre. Lorsqu'elle commença sa lecture, Harry et Ron virent ses sourcils se froncer, puis disparaître sous son épaisse chevelure, avant de retrouver leur place d'origine au moment où la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, visiblement sous le choc.

- Nous aussi, on veut bien savoir, râla Ron.

- Ah, oui… Bien sûr, répondit Hermione, troublée. Mais Harry, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne…

- Lis ! la pressa Ron.

Les mains prises d'imperceptibles tremblements, Hermione obtempéra.


	2. Interminable conciliabule

**Chapitre 2 - Interminable conciliabule**

.**  
**

_Harry (ainsi que Mr Weasley et Miss Granger si, par chance, ils sont encore près de toi),_

_Si cette lettre te parvient, c'est que les événements ne se sont pas déroulés comme je l'avais prévu, ou du moins espéré. Je ne sais à quel moment les choses ont dérapées, néanmoins, je ne pouvais prendre le risque de mourir sans te laisser une dernière opportunité, une dernière chance de détruire Lord Voldemort – et, fais-moi confiance, je sais à quel point cette entreprise est délicate. _

_Cependant, je me dois de te mettre en garde. Ce que je te propose est dangereux, et surtout, pourrait avoir des conséquences très regrettables sur le monde des sorciers dans sa globalité si tu l'utilises à mauvais escient._

_Je m'explique. S'il t'apparaît, au moment où tu lis cette missive, impossible de vaincre Voldemort dans le futur, il reste possible de le détruire à sa source..._

_.  
_

Hermione fit une pause et tourna la tête vers Harry et Ron. Visiblement, elle hésitait encore à leur révéler le plan de Dumbledore.

- A sa source ? questionna Ron, perdu. Quelle source ?

Harry mit lui aussi plusieurs secondes pour comprendre.

- Le passé ? demanda-t-il à Hermione qui acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête. Mais comment veut-il que nous retournions dans le passé ?

- A ton avis, répliqua-t-elle, franchement agacée, n'es-tu jamais retourné plus tôt dans l'histoire ?

Dans l'histoire ? Oui, Harry s'était déjà retrouvé au temps de Jedusor, mais c'était par l'intermédiaire d'un journal intime à présent détruit. De plus, il n'avait été que simple spectateur d'une scène s'étant déroulée cinquante années auparavant, or Dumbledore voulait qu'ils changent les choses_. Qu'ils changent…_

- Le Retourneur de Temps ! chuchota Harry, pour lui-même plus que pour ses amis.

Comment avait-il pu mettre si longtemps pour se souvenir. C'était pourtant grâce au sablier magique qui permettait de retourner plusieurs heures auparavant qu'il avait sauvé son parrain. Du moins, qu'il lui avait offert quelques mois supplémentaires.

Soulagée que Harry ait enfin compris, Hermione reprit sa lecture.

.

… _à sa source. Toi et Miss Granger avaient déjà vécu cette expérience, tu en connais par conséquent les dangers._

_Tu trouveras dans le coffre trois Retourneur de Temps._

_.  
_

Harry parcourut de nouveau le contenu de la malle et en retira plusieurs enveloppes qui semblaient contenir un objet solide. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la première, un petit sablier doré accroché à une longue chaine lui apparut.

.

_S'ils ressemblent en tout point à celui que Miss Granger utilisait pendant sa troisième année à Poudlard, je leur ai apporté quelques modifications. Surtout, ne les passe pas autour de ton cou avant d'avoir fini de lire ce message !_

_.  
_

Harry remit en vitesse l'objet qu'il tenait à présent entre ses doigts dans son emballage d'origine. Il n'était plus vraiment enthousiasmé par l'idée de son ancien directeur.

.

_Ainsi, chaque sablier a été préprogrammé pour t'envoyer à un moment précis de l'histoire. J'ignore lequel des Horcruxes t'a échappé, et quelle tournure a pris la situation, tu devras donc, je le crains, choisir par toi-même à quelle époque tu souhaites être amené. _

_.  
_

Hermione marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt et se tourna vers les deux garçons.

- Regarde sur les Retourneurs de Temps, Harry, dit-elle. Dumbledore n'indique pas à quelles « époques » ils vont nous envoyer dans sa lettre, il les a sûrement inscrites directement dessus.

Harry obtempéra et ressorti de nouveau le premier sablier. Prenant soin de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques, de peur de dérégler l'objet, il en inspecta minutieusement les différentes faces.

- Non, il n'y a rien, constata-t-il. Aucune date, aucune inscription.

- C'est insensé, s'exclama Hermione. Pourquoi retourner en arrière si nous ne savons même pas en quelle année nous allons atterrir ?

- Là, intervient Ron qui tenait dans sa main l'enveloppe que Harry avait laissée tomber. C'est marqué à l'intérieur. 1967.

- 1967 ?

Hermione récupéra avidement les deux derniers Retourneurs de Temps qu'elle posa soigneusement devant elle pour ne pas les inverser. Harry y ajouta également le sien.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il à Hermione. A quelle époque pouvons-nous voyager ? Au moyen-Age ?

- Tu veux rire, protesta Ron. 1967, c'est presque l'ère des dinosaures !

- Arrête un peu Ron, ça ne fait pas si longtemps. Il se peut que tes parents soient toujours à Poudlard, en 1967.

Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer une fois de plus lorsque Harry, lassé de leurs disputes quotidiennes, s'écria :

- Hermione, les autres dates !

- Oui, alors… 1944, dit-elle en regardant dans la première missive.

- Facile. En 1944, Jedusor était certainement étudiant.

- Et 1977, termina Hermione.

Aucun d'eux ne comprenait la logique de Dumbledore. Pourquoi avait-il choisi ces années ? En quoi retourner dans le monde des sorciers en 1977 pourrait-il les aider à vaincre Lord Voldemort ? Perplexe, Hermione se plongea de nouveau dans la lettre. Harry était impatient d'en écouter la suite. Dumbledore y fournissait obligatoirement des explications.

.

_Comme tu as sûrement compris…_

_.  
_

- Ou pas, marmonna Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

.

_Comme tu as sûrement compris, chacune de ces dates marque un moment différent dans la vie de Tom Jedusor. Chacune t'offre des possibilités différentes, et comporte également des risques distincts._

_Une autre modification de ma part. Pour être certain que tu ne restes pas prisonnier d'une époque qui ne t'appartient pas, j'ai ajouté une limite de temps. Au-delà de 303 jours, soit une année scolaire, tu retourneras automatiquement au jour où tu as activé le Retourneur de Temps._

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de te mettre en garde une nouvelle fois. Changer le passé, c'est changer l'avenir. Mais souviens-toi que c'est aussi changer ton propre présent, celui que tu vis actuellement. Réfléchis consciencieusement avant de prendre une décision, et n'agis jamais à la légère._

_Je te souhaite bonne chance, Harry._

_.  
_

- C'est tout, conclu Hermione.

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry, horrifié. Il n'y a rien d'autre ?

Hermione hocha négativement la tête.

- Non ? Mais c'est ridicule, comment peut-il espérer que nous réussissions avec si peu d'indices.

- Il y a encore une phrase, grogna Ron.

Ce dernier venait d'arracher la lettre des mains d'une Hermione désemparée et, après l'avoir retournée plusieurs fois en tous sens, il semblait avoir découvert d'autres lignes au dos du parchemin.

_ - Une dernière précision_, lut Ron. _Chaque Retourneur de temps t'amènera, si mes calculs sont exacts- ce dont je ne doute pas – à la date du premier septembre_. C'est sûr que si on arrivait le douze octobre, ça changerait la face du monde.

- Pourquoi un premier septembre ? questionna Harry, perplexe.

- Je crois que Dumbledore nous propose de passer un an à Poudlard dans le passé, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix. C'est de la folie. Comment passer un an dans un endroit sans n'y laisser aucune trace ?

- Commençons par le début, dit Harry avec sagesse. 1944, que pouvons-nous modifier ?

- Empêcher Jedusor d'acquérir autant de pouvoirs, répondit Hermione.

- Le dissuader d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, proposa Ron. Nous savons qu'il l'a ouvert durant sa cinquième année.

- Oui mais nous ne savons pas quel âge a Jedusor exactement en 1944. Harry ?

- Je l'ignore. Dumbledore ne s'est jamais étendu sur ce point. Mais qu'est-ce que ça nous apporterait, au final ? J'ai tué le basilic, détruit le journal intime qui est aussi l'un des Horcruxes, et personne n'a été blessé.

Ron lui jeta un regard mauvais. Dire que personne n'avait été blessé, c'était oublier que Hermione avec passé plusieurs semaines dans un lit de l'infirmerie, stupéfixiée, et que sa sœur avait failli mourir à cause d'un journal intime.

- Disons simplement que Jedusor n'a assassiné personne, corrigea Harry. De plus, on risquerait de modifier notre présent.

Il s'assit sur le matelas abîmé situé à même le sol et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. A peine installé, une intense douleur irradia dans son crâne pour la quatrième fois de la soirée.

.

Voldemort se tenait dans une sombre caverne. Le visage tourné vers un bassin de pierre qui lui renvoyait sa propre image en un reflet verdâtre, il hurlait de rage, tandis que Harry, les yeux humides, se retenait de crier sa douleur. Voldemort venait de s'apercevoir de la disparition du médaillon de Serpentard.

.

Harry retrouva peu à peu ses esprits. Il n'eut pas besoin de raconter à Ron et Hermione ce qu'il venait de voir, ils avaient déjà compris.

- Il sait, murmura Hermione.

Tant bien que mal, Harry tenta de réfléchir de nouveau au problème qui les incombait. Il sentait qu'il connaissait la réponse, mais elle ne lui venait pas.

- On pourrait tout simplement supprimer Jedusor, reprit Ron.

- Surtout pas ! s'écria Hermione. Tu imagines retourner dans ton présent et t'apercevoir que tu n'as jamais existé. Ou que tes parents ne sont pas ensemble. De plus personne ne te laissera commettre un meurtre en toute impunité, tu seras puni…

- Calme-toi Hermione. Je disais ça pour rire. Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'un monde où Tu-Sais-Qui n'aurait jamais existé ?

- Et puis, comment savoir si des Horcruxes ont déjà été créés, en 1944, enchérit sombrement Harry.

- Harry ! Les Horcruxes !

Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

- Oui les Hor…

Le déclic se fit enfin dans son esprit. C'était ça, la solution. Dumbledore leur proposait trois dates différentes. Trois dates où les Horcruxes se trouvaient à d'autres endroits que ceux qu'ils connaissaient.

- …cruxes, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Ron regardait ses amis à tour de rôle. L'expression de son visage exprimait une totale incompréhension.

- Vous m'éclairez ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

- En 1944, Tom Jedusor devait avoir créé un Horcruxe, expliqua Harry. Peut-être le journal intime, ou la bague des Gaunt.

- Ou les deux ? suggéra Hermione. Nous pensons que Dumbledore souhaite que nous récupérions les Horcruxes dans le passé, développa-t-elle à l'intention de Ron.

- Sans changer le futur. Mais si nous subtilisons la bague à Jedusor, je doute que nous ne changions pas le cours de l'histoire.

- On a juste à la remplacée, remarqua Ron, soulagé de pouvoir lui aussi prendre part à la conversation. En supposant bien entendu qu'il ne fasse pas la différence.

- Oui, mais la remplacer avec quoi ? Tu ne posséderais pas une réplique exacte de la bague des Gaunt, par hasard ? railla Harry.

- Nous nous pencherons sur ce problème plus tard. Que se passe-t-il en 1967 ?

Harry se remémora les longues soirées passées dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Après avoir quitté Poudlard, Jedusor avait travaillé un temps dans la sombre boutique de Barjow et Beurk, puis s'était évaporé dans la nature de longues années. Il était ensuite retourné à Poudlard.

- Soit vingt-trois ans plus tard, calcula Ron. Vous-Savez-Qui avait sûrement fabriqué tous ses Horcruxes à ce moment-là.

- Encore mieux, dit Harry qui releva la tête avec un sourire. Jedusor est revenu à Poudlard, un soir. Officiellement pour demander un poste d'enseignant, mais Dumbledore pensait qu'il y avait une autre raison. Il a dû cacher l'Horcruxe, ce soir-là. La couronne de Rowena Serdaigle.

- En résumé, l'un de nous va en 1960 et des poussières, récupère le dernier Horcruxe et revient au jour d'aujourd'hui. C'est simple, rapide, efficace, ça me plaît, conclut Ron.

Hermione se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

- Et si ça tourne mal ? dit-elle. Si nous commettons une faute, et que nous modifions notre présent ?

- Eh bien il suffit d'envoyer une autre personne en…, Ron se pencha pour relire la date inscrite sur la troisième enveloppe, 1977. Comme ça il corrigera les erreurs.

Harry n'était pas emballé par l'idée d'envoyer deux d'entre eux dans deux époques différentes.

- Cela double la probabilité d'avoir des ennuis, fit-il remarquer.

- Oh, je n'en suis pas sûre, le contredit Hermione. C'est aussi une sécurité. Mais nous avons un autre problème avec l'année 1977.

Elle regardait Harry avec anxiété. Celui-ci haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voyait pas lequel.

- Tes parents, Harry. Sirius, Lupin, Pettigrow. Ils devaient encore être à Poudlard.

Ses parents. Une pierre lui tomba dans l'estomac. Hermione avait raison, vingt ans plus tôt, Lily et James Potter étaient encore étudiants. Harry regarda les petits sabliers posés par terre. L'un deux avait le pouvoir de l'emmener près de ses parents. Alors que tout semblait perdu pour lui, que la puissance de Voldemort atteignait son paroxysme, Dumbledore offrait à Harry la possibilité de passer un an avec les êtres chers qu'il avait perdu. Aurait-il la force de ne pas céder à la tentation ?

Hermione hochait nerveusement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Non, souffla-t-elle. Harry, c'est trop dangereux. Tu es le portrait craché de ton père, tout le monde fera le lien entre vous. C'est de la folie.

- J'irai, Hermione, lui répondit-il d'un ton sans réplique. Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

- Bien, il nous reste donc à décider qui va en 1967, intervient Ron, qui ne souhaitait pas vouloir prendre part au combat entre ses deux amis.

- C'est moi.

Les sourcils froncés, Hermione fixait Harry comme si elle espérait le faire changer d'avis rien qu'avec son regard.

- Et pourquoi donc. Ce n'est pas parce que tu sais tout que tu t'en sortiras mieux que moi dans le passé. Je refuse de rester en arrière ! s'emporta Ron.

- C'est plutôt en avant qu'il faut que tu sois, ironisa Harry.

- Qu'importe, si vous partez sans moi, je prends le troisième Retourneur de Temps.

- Enfin, Ron, c'est n'importe quoi ! Qu'iras-tu faire exactement en 1944 ? s'irrita Hermione. Une promenade de santé ?

- Je pourrais toujours récolter des informations sur Tu-Sais-Qui. Si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, on en manque un peu.

Ron tourna regarda Hermione dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il cherchait juste à la provoquer, mais la jeune femme semblait réfléchir à sa remarque.

- C'est peut-être une idée, chuchota-t-elle. Chacun de nous part à un moment différent de la vie de Tom Jedusor.

Ron leva les bras en signe de victoire. Harry se contenta d'un signe de tête en guise d'assentiment. Depuis qu'Hermione avait mentionné Sirius et ses parents, il était prêt à tout accepter pour pouvoir les rejoindre.

.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure de cris et de disputes, les trois adolescents s'étaient enfin mis d'accord. Hermione avait cédé, elle partirait en 1967 récupérer le diadème et Harry se rendrait en 1977, avec sa famille. Son rôle était de s'assurer que son amie avait bien trouvé l'Horcruxe dans la Salle sur Demande. En quelques sortes, il multipliait par deux leurs chances de réussite. Ron retournerait en 1944 dans l'unique but de recueillir qu'autres infirmations sur la jeunesse de Lord Voldemort.

Hermione attrapa les quelques enveloppes qui restaient dans le coffre et, après les avoir parcourues, elle reprit :

- Bien. Résumons. Chacun de nous sera envoyé le premier septembre d'une année différente. Nous partons d'une chambre de la Tête de Sanglier. Je pense, puisque Dumbledore ne dit pas le contraire, que nous arriverons donc dans cette même pièce. Nous devrons traverser Pré-au-Lard, puis rejoindre le quai d'arrivée du Poudlard Express afin de nous mêler à la foule des étudiants.

- Mais, Hermione, l'interrompit Ron venait de réaliser quelque chose. Comment va-t-on faire pour passer un an à Poudlard alors que nous ne sommes pas étudiants ?

- Dumbledore a écrit trois lettres qui justifient notre entrée au château en cours de cursus, expliqua Hermione en montrant les trois dernières missives.

- C'est possible, ça ? demanda Harry.

- Dans le règlement de l'école, oui. Tu le saurais si tu avais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard. Néanmoins, je ne me souviens pas que cela se soit produit pendant nos années au château. Ron, tu seras accueilli dans le cadre d'un échange inter-scolaire. Harry, après avoir voyagé avec tes parents aux quatre coins du monde, tu souhaites obtenir des diplômes reconnus par le Ministère afin de trouver un emploi.

Hermione distribua à chacun l'enveloppe qui lui était destinée.

- Vous remettrez ce message au directeur de Poudlard de l'époque. Prions pour que Dumbledore sache dans quoi il nous entraîne, acheva Hermione.

Harry retourna s'asseoir près du coffre désormais vide et récupéra sa lettre. Plusieurs sentiments l'envahissaient. Il avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'il leur restait une solution, et était plus déterminé que jamais pour réussir. D'un autre côté il avait hâte de revoir ses parents, tellement hâte.

- Eh, regardez ! les interpella Ron.

Pendant que Harry et Hermione étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, Ron avait observé le coffre d'encore plus près, et semblait avoir découvert quelque chose qui avait échappé aux autres.

- Il y a un double fond, expliqua-t-il.

Harry se rendit compte à son tour que le coffre était intérieurement moins profond qu'il ne semblait l'être au premier abord. Lui et Ron, à l'aide de leur baguette, extirpèrent avec difficultés la planche de bois qui séparait le deuxième compartiment que possédait la malle.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama Ron. Ce sont des potions.

Plusieurs flacons contenant des liquides colorés étaient soigneusement calés par des morceaux de tissu.

- Polynectar, Veritaserum, Bézoard, Filtre de Confusion, énuméra Hermione. Et celle-ci on dirait…

- De l'Amortensia, termina Harry en soupirant. Nous allons détruire Jedusor avec un filtre d'amour. C'est ridicule. Et la dernière fiole contient du Félix Félicis.

- C'est toujours mieux que rien, affirma Ron.

Ils se jetèrent tous trois des regards inquiets. Pourquoi leur ancien directeur leur avait-il fait parvenir ces mixtures ? Cependant, Harry choisit de ne plus se poser ce genre de questions. Dumbledore était un homme intelligent, et il lui faisait confiance.

- Dépêchons-nous, dit Harry. Il va bientôt s'apercevoir que la bague à disparue elle aussi. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre.

Ils se répartirent les différents objets qu'ils possédaient à la hâte. Harry confia à Ron sa cape d'invisibilité après qu'Hermione lui ait fait remarquer que c'est James Potter qui la possédait en 1977, ainsi que le Veritaserum. Il garda cependant sa carte de Poudlard, et récupéra l'Amortentia lorsque Ron commença à s'énerver contre Hermione.

- Hors de question que tu balades avec un philtre d'amour de la poche, disait-il.

- C'est grotesque, protestait Hermione, je ne compte pas m'en servir pour qu'un garçon tombe amoureux de moi.

.

Ils étaient à présent debout, leurs affaires prêtes. Hermione distribua à chacun un Retourneur de Temps.

- Que fait-on pour Abelforth ? demanda Ron. Il s'apercevra sûrement de notre absence.

- Pas forcément, répondit Harry. Dans sa lettre, Dumbledore indique que nous serons de retour aujourd'hui. Il est une heure du matin, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Avec un peu de chance, nous rentrerons avant l'aube.

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas notre problème prioritaire…

- C'est la première fois que nous sommes aussi mal préparés, coupa Hermione. Cela reflète l'urgence de la situation. Faites attention à vous, n'oubliez pas de changer votre nom et, surtout, ne soyez pas trop proche de gens que vous recroiserez dans votre futur.

Cette dernière recommandation s'appliquait surtout pour Harry.

- On se retrouve ici, finit Hermione, la voix tremblante d'anxiété, dans un an.

C'était le moment. Hermione prit Harry et Ron dans ses bras et, après une rapide accolade, chacun reprit sa place.

- Bonne chance, marmonna Harry en regardant ses amis une dernière fois. Vous allez me manquer. A trois ! Un, deux…

- Trois, prononcèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Hermione leva la chaine qui retenait son Retourneur de Temps vers son visage et stoppa son geste. Elle regarda ses deux amis disparaître, et une larme roula sur sa joue. Ils ne se verraient plus pendant plusieurs mois. Hermione chassa cette triste réalité de son esprit. Comme elle l'avait répété plusieurs fois, c'était de la folie. Leur entreprise n'avait aucune chance de réussir, les variables étaient trop nombreuses, mais avaient-ils seulement le choix ?

Il fallait qu'elle parte, elle aussi, avant que Ron et Harry ne reviennent de leur voyage. Hermione regarda le petit sablier qui se balançait au bout de la chaîne en or. Elle n'avait pu laisser Harry partir en 1977, c'était le fiasco assuré. Pendant que Ron et Harry regardaient ailleurs, elle avait précipitamment inversé les Retourneurs de Temps avant de les distribuer, dans un acte désespéré pour éviter la catastrophe.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de celui dont elle venait d'hériter. Elle ne savait pas en quelle année elle allait se retrouver.

Contrainte, Hermione passa la chaine autour de son cou, et ce fut le flou autour d'elle.


	3. Hermione Jean Granger

**Chapitre 3 – Hermione Jean Granger**

.**  
**

Autour d'elle, les couleurs se modifiaient dans une danse effrénée. Hermione ferma les yeux, ce changement incessant lui donnait la nausée. Durant sa troisième année, elle retournait quotidiennement dans le passé afin de suivre tous ses cours. Elle ne revenait alors qu'une heure en arrière, et le voyage était presque instantané. Cependant, reculer de plusieurs dizaines d'années, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Lorsqu'Hermione entrouvrit une paupière après un temps qui lui parut interminable, les ténèbres l'enveloppaient, opaques. Angoissée et désorientée, elle resta immobile, tendant l'oreille. Tout était calme, pas un bruit ne vint rompre le silence oppressant qui l'entourait. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'aucune autre personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce, elle plongea lentement la main dans sa robe de sorcier et sortit sa baguette.

- Lumos, murmura-t-elle.

Hermione inspecta la pièce avec le fin faisceau de lumière que diffusait sa baguette magique. Comme elle l'avait supposé, elle se trouvait dans la réplique exacte de la chambre qu'elle venait de quitter, qui, par chance, était inoccupée. Cependant, les meubles ne souffraient pas encore de l'impact du temps. Pas de rouille sur les montants de lit, pas mousse pendant tristement de matelas éventrés. L'odeur désagréable d'humidité avait elle aussi disparue.

Elle embrassa de nouveau la petite chambre du regard, espérant y apercevoir un quelconque indice lui indiquant en quelle année elle se trouvait. Malheureusement pour elle, le style de décoration très rudimentaire de l'endroit ne lui fournissait aucune information probante. Ne connaissant pas l'histoire du pub, la seule chose qu'Hermione pouvait affirmer avec certitude, c'était que cette pièce avait plusieurs années de moins que celle qu'elle quittait une heure auparavant, ce qui ne l'aidait en rien.

Hermione s'approcha de la porte, puis s'arrêta de nouveau pour écouter. Le corridor semblait lui aussi désert. D'un coup de baguette, elle verrouilla le loquet qui permettait de bloquer l'ouverture, afin d'éviter toute intrusion malvenue. Elle lança également le sortilège d'Assourdiato. Même si elle se déplaçait aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre, il était essentiel que personne ne s'aperçoive de sa présence non désirée.

Milles questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, il y avait tellement de détails auxquels elle n'avait pas pensés. Et dire que vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, avec Ron et Harry, ils se trouvaient encore dans l'un des lits confortables de la Chaumière aux Coquillages ! En une journée, ils avaient braqué la banque de Gringotts, s'emparant ainsi d'un Horcruxe, avant de s'échapper à dos de dragon. Ajouté à cela la rencontre avec le frère d'Albus Dumbledore, et le voyage dans le temps, c'était sûrement la journée la plus extraordinaire qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vécu. Et pourtant, elle était la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, le garçon qui attirait les ennuis avec plus de force qu'un aspirateur.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était exténuée. Seule la nervosité que cette expérience lui inspirait la maintenait éveillée. Elle se dirigea vers le lit le plus proche et s'y allongea, réfléchissant à la façon dont elle allait pénétrer à Poudlard. Elle se souvenait des lettres qu'avait écrites Dumbledore, des histoires d'échange inter-scolaire, de voyages autour du monde. Mais elle ne possédait pas ces précieux messages. Si, par chance, elle s'était attribué à l'aveugle le Retourneur de Temps de l'année 1967 – ce dont elle doutait fortement – la tâche serait plus aisée. Dans les autres cas, il lui faudrait improviser.

.

L'épuisement eut finalement raison d'elle et Hermione sombra progressivement dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de dragons enragés, de courses poursuites infernales et de petits sabliers dorés. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla à l'aube, la fatigue s'était atténuée, mais l'anxiété demeurait. La jeune femme mit quelques secondes pour se souvenir de ce qui la rendait si angoissée.

Déterminée, elle se leva. Désormais, il était temps d'agir. Elle récupéra son petit sac posé à même le sol, inspecta une dernière fois la pièce pour être sûre de ne laisser aucune trace de son passage, puis s'approcha de la sortie.

- Alohomora, murmura-t-elle.

Un déclic indiqua que la porte venait de se déverrouillée. Hermione l'ouvrit doucement. Par chance, celle-ci ne grinçait pas. Le corridor plongé dans le noir, Hermione dû encore une fois faire appel à sa baguette. Elle retrouva facilement l'escalier, puis pénétra dans la pièce où les clients venaient prendre un verre. Déjà à cette époque, l'endroit avait l'air malfamé. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait les coins les plus inaccessibles, et plusieurs arachnides semblaient avoir élu domicile entre les imposantes poutres de bois qui soutenaient le plafond. Les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient par les baies vitrés crasseuses.

- Nox !

Hermione se déplaça vivement jusqu'à la porte dérobée par laquelle Abelforth les avaient fait entrer, Harry, Ron et elle lorsque les Mangemorts les traquaient. Elle actionna le bouton de porte, espérant que la fortune serait encore avec elle. Cependant, le battant refusa de bouger.

Des bruits de pas retentirent à l'étage.

Son cœur rata un battement, et Hermione essaya une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la porte, appuyant son corps contre le bois avec force, mais le résultat resta le même.

Les marchent grincèrent sinistrement, l'importun rejoignait le rez-de-chaussée.

Respirant une grande bouffée d'air pour ne pas céder à la panique, Hermione rechercha une issue de secours. Une fenêtre lui faisait face. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle pensait pouvoir s'y faufiler. Priant pour que l'ouverture ne soit pas condamnée, elle s'y précipita. Les bruits de pas résonnaient à présent dans la grande salle, à côté de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, cachée derrière un épais buffet de chêne massif.

Hermione posa ses doigts sur la poignée, puis tourna.

- Ouvre-toi, je t'en supplie…

Mais il ne se passa rien, tout comme la porte, la fenêtre resta hermétiquement close, et le sortilège de déverrouillage qu'elle lança ensuite n'y changea rien. Tout près, l'intrus s'affairait autour du comptoir. Des bruits de bouteilles retentirent, puis la porte du buffet s'ouvrit, à quelques centimètres d'Hermione. La situation se compliquait.

La jeune femme se décida en un éclair. Elle contourna le meuble et pointa sa baguette en direction de l'homme qui rangeait sa vaisselle.

- Obscuro, marmonna-t-elle.

L'effet fut immédiat, un halo d'obscurité enveloppa le propriétaire du pub que la lumière du soleil ne pouvait dissiper. Hermione courut jusqu'à l'entrée principale du pub.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est là ? s'écria l'homme désormais aveugle. Je vous préviens que si je vous attrape…

Hermione agita de nouveau sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, heurtant violemment le mur dans un craquement à en réveiller le voisinage. Elle se rua à l'extérieur et ne se retourna que pour apercevoir une tête de sanglier qui se balançait sinistrement, clouée sur un panneau rongé aux mites. D'un geste du poignet, elle leva le sort d'obscurité et ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'elle trouva un recoin entre deux boutiques pour se camoufler, le cœur cognant douloureusement contre sa poitrine.

.

Elle n'osa sortir de sa planque pendant plusieurs minutes. La grande allée de Pré-au-Lard était encore déserte à cette heure matinale et elle ne craignait de tomber nez à nez avec l'homme qu'elle venait d'agresser. Au bout d'une demie heure, engourdie et frissonnante dans l'air frais du matin, la curiosité reprit le dessus et Hermione quitta sa cachette.

Plus loin dans la rue, une sorcière grisonnante revêtue d'une cape épaisse scandait de sa voix puissante :

- Gazette du Sorcier, deux noises, venez réclamer votre journal ! Gazette du Sorcier…

Hermione s'approcha. Un homme portant une robe de sorcier grise munie d'un col officier glissait quelques pièces dans la main tendue de la distributrice de journaux. Hermione n'avait jamais vu ce genre de robes, c'était sans aucun doute la mode d'une époque révolue.

- Mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil à la une du journal qu'il venait d'acquérir.

- Deux sorciers anglais tués en Europe de l'est. D'après les rumeurs, l'œuvre de Grindelwald, lui répondit la vendeuse avec brusquerie. Où va le monde ? Les Moldus s'entretuent, et voilà que les sorciers font de même.

A l'évocation de Grindelwald, Hermione étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

- Oui, il serait grand temps que les Ministères prennent eux aussi leurs responsabilités.

Hermione fouilla dans son sac en perles, cherchant la bourse encore rebondie qu'elle possédait. Elle souhaitait elle aussi acheter un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Non pour connaître la date du jour – la sorcière qui tenait le kiosque ambulant venait de confirmer ses craintes, mais pour en apprendre davantage sur la situation de la communauté magique en l'an 1944.

L'homme partit, ce fut le tour d'Hermione.

- Un journal, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle en réglant la note.

La sorcière l'invita à prendre une revue dans la pile qui lui faisait face, sans cesser de la fixer. Peut-être se demandait-elle ce que faisait une jeune femme seule dehors à une heure si matinale. Mal à l'aise sous ce regard inquisiteur, Hermione attrapa son dû et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, fourrant sa bourse dans l'une des poches de sa robe – elle en aurait encore sûrement besoin. Ses pas la menèrent à l'extrémité du village, à l'endroit où elle avait l'habitude d'apercevoir la Cabane Hurlante, à son époque. En 1944, il n'y avait alors qu'un champ abandonné, où mauvaises herbes, fleurs et arbustes poussaient à leur guise. Hermione s'assit sur un banc de pierre situé un peu à l'écart de l'avenue principale, et commença sa lecture.

.

Elle parcourut plusieurs articles qui mentionnaient les méfaits de Gellert Grindelwald à travers la planète. Hermione ne put que constater la similitude avec le monde qu'elle connaissait. L'angoisse, la terreur, la haine. Les ingrédients étaient identiques. Elle réalisa que Tom Jedusor n'était qu'un tyran de plus, héritier d'un mal qui avait toujours existé. Certes, il était encore plus impitoyable que d'autres mages noirs l'ayant précédé, mais son combat était millénaire. Le pouvoir. Hermione sentit une vague de découragement l'envahir. Et si, après avoir vaincu définitivement Voldemort, un nouveau prenait sa place, encore plus puissant ? Parce qu'après tout, cycliquement, l'histoire se répétait.

La Gazette du Sorcier lui rappela que les Moldus étaient en guerre, eux aussi. Ils s'assassinaient par milliers, de façons inhumaines et violentes, eux aussi. Pour le même motif, pour le pouvoir.

Hermione jeta un regard aux alentours. Le jour était à présent totalement levé. Les magasins ouvraient leur porte l'un après l'autre, et quelques passants faisaient déjà des courses, certainement avant de partir travailler. Cependant, personne ne s'attardait devant les boutiques pour admirer leurs vitrines. Les gens semblaient pressés, le regard inquiet. Hermione avait troquée une sombre époque pour une autre.

La jeune fille sortit de nouveau son sac à main. Elle fit l'inventaire rapide de ce qu'il contenait, répertoriant ce qui pourrait lui être utile. En cet instant, elle regrettait d'avoir laissé la majorité de ses affaires de classe au Terrier. La nouvelle tente que Bill Weasley leur avait donnée, les horribles livres de magie noire, plusieurs vêtements de rechange… Horrifiée, Hermione mit la main sur le portrait de Phinéas Nigellus Black qu'elle avait emporté du Square Grimmaurd. Comment réagirait l'ancien directeur de Poudlard s'il se rendait compte de la situation ? Hermione ne savait pas si les portraits pouvaient eux aussi se trouver à deux endroits à la fois. Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite lorsqu'une coupe en or lui frôla le poignet. La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. L'Horcruxe. Hermione ne pouvait pas pénétrer à Poudlard avec un Horcruxe que Jedusor n'avait pas encore créé, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. De plus, les probabilités pour qu'elle passe au capteur de dissimulation à son arrivée n'étaient pas négligeables.

Elle devrait donc se débarrasser du sac et de son contenu avant de se rendre au château. Hermione se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu le bon sens de laisser l'Horcruxe en 1998 ? Dans la précipitation, elle avait complètement oublié ce détail, à son grand désarroi.

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

- C'est très risqué, dit-elle pour elle-même.

Mais elle n'avait pas réellement le choix.

Hermione regarda de nouveau les magasins. Ebahit, elle réalisa que tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour reprendre ses études, la rue commerçante pouvait le lui offrir. Ce n'était pas le chemin de Traverse, mais Pré-au-Lard possédait tout de même un magasin de prêt-à-porter, un apothicaire et une librairie.

.

Elle retourna se mêler aux badauds qui encombraient à présent la grande rue. Comme elle, tous étaient vêtus de robes aux couleurs sombres, lui permettant de se mêler à eux sans difficultés.

Dans un magasin de brocante, Hermione dénicha une valise assez grande pour y ranger le nécessaire dont elle aurait besoin. Celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec la grosse malle qu'elle avait l'habitude d'emmener à Poudlard, mais elle rendrait ainsi son histoire d'étudiante étrangère plus crédible aux yeux de ses futurs camarades. Elle acheta également des ingrédients de base pour la fabrication des potions, ainsi que d'autres manuels qui, d'après le libraire, lui seraient indispensables.

Croulante sous le poids des paquets, Hermione retourna difficilement vers la Tête de Sanglier. C'était le moment de vérifier si elle pouvait mettre son plan à exécution. Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin la porte du pub, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et une femme dégageant une forte odeur d'alcool en sortit. Furieuse, celle-ci bouscula Hermione en s'époumonant :

- Très bien, si vous ne voulez pas me servir à boire, j'irais voir ailleurs ! Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile, un bon à rien incapable de satisfaire une honnête cliente…

Lorsqu'Hermione, après s'être rattrapée contre le mur pour éviter la chute, pénétra à son tour dans l'auberge, la voix de la femme ivre résonnait encore dans le village.

Hermione s'avança prudemment vers le comptoir, prenant soin de ne rien abîmer sur son passage. Un individu moustachu au nez proéminent la regardait se déplacer en fronçant les sourcils, deux chopes sales à la main. Hermione reconnu immédiatement l'homme qu'elle avait attaqué quelques heures plus tôt.

- Bonjour, dit-elle timidement.

Le barman garda les yeux braqués sur elle un moment avant de demander sèchement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Hermione faillit s'enfuir à toutes jambes, effrayée que le propriétaire ne puisse la reconnaître. Puis elle se secoua mentalement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'apercevoir, elle en était certaine. Reprenant courage, elle répondit avec plus d'assurance :

- Je voudrais la chambre numéro dix, s'il vous plaît.

L'homme se retourna, attrapa une clé accrochée dans une antique armoire patinée et la déposa devant la jeune femme. Il y était attaché un porte clé en cuir élimé, marqué d'un neuf anguleux.

- Il me semble vous avoir demandé la chambre numéro dix, remarqua Hermione.

- La dix est double, et toi, t'es toute seule. Alors, t'auras la neuf, trancha le barman, visiblement irrité qu'une femme ne lui tienne tête.

Hermione soupira. L'idée de soudoyer quelqu'un ne lui plaisait guère, mais il n'était plus l'heure des états d'âme. Elle allégea sa bourse de plusieurs pièces en or, qu'elle exhiba sous le nez du propriétaire de l'auberge.

- On se comprend ? risqua-t-elle.

Son interlocuteur lui adressa un sourire édenté puis remplaça la clé posée sur la caisse. Sans cérémonie, il récupéra les Galions qu'Hermione tenait encore dans sa main, et partit débarrasser une table, la laissant en plan avec indifférence.

Soulagée d'avoir passé le premier obstacle, Hermione entreprit de monter ses achats dans la petite chambre qu'elle pensait avoir laissé définitivement derrière elle le matin même. Elle passa plusieurs heures à trier ses affaires, puis, affamée, elle redescendit commander quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent – qui, faute de mieux, se limita à un morceau de pain rassis sur lequel elle étala de la confiture de lait.

.

Elle ne ressortit qu'au beau milieu de l'après-midi, traînant sa grosse valise soigneusement remplie. Elle n'emportait que l'indispensable.

Hermione avait décidé de se rendre à l'école bien avant l'arrivée des autres élèves. Elle aurait ainsi le temps de régulariser sa situation avant que le banquet de début d'année ne commence.

Plus tourmentée que jamais, elle prit la direction de Poudlard.


	4. 1944, un directeur récalcitrant

Merci à** Merlin Potter**, **Merlin Serpentard** et **YAMIA** pour vos reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : 1944, un directeur récalcitrant**

.**  
**

Hermione tirait sa lourde valise derrière elle, celle-ci vibrant au rythme de ses pas le long de la rue pavée. N'ayant avancé que d'une centaine de mètre, elle regrettait déjà les diligences attelées qui n'arriveraient à Pré-au-Lard que bien plus tard dans la soirée.

Malgré la précarité de sa situation, Hermione était enchantée de retourner à Poudlard. Cela faisait presqu'un an qu'elle avait déserté le château, et tout lui manquait, des fauteuils moelleux de la salle commune des Gryffondor jusqu'à l'atmosphère si particulière des salles de classe, en passant par les visites à Hagrid, les matchs de Quidditch, et tant d'autres choses. Tant de souvenirs, réminiscences d'une époque révolue. Terminée.

Hermione pleura. Petites gouttes translucides tombant doucement sur son visage fatigué, telles des cris de souffrance silencieux. Sur son passage, des mères de famille aux allures de madones regardaient couler ses larmes avec tristesse, des sorciers d'affaires aux robes ajustées lui jetaient des regards peinés. Comme tous ces gens qui l'entouraient, elle se savait victime d'une guerre qu'elle n'avait pas choisie. Mais à la différence de tant d'innocents, Hermione savait comment lutter. Elle était de ceux qui pouvaient détruire à jamais Voldemort. Alors pour cette raison, elle se battrait. Elle se battrait jusqu'à la fin. La vie avait enseigné à Hermione au moins une chose : la liberté n'a pas de prix, mais elle s'achète.

La jeune femme s'autorisa un dernier moment de faiblesse. Une fois au château, elle devrait oublier son passé pour ne se concentrer que sur le but de son voyage, les informations sur Voldemort. Et, face à Tom Jedusor, aucun moment de faiblesse ne lui serait accordé. Mais à Poudlard, Hermione n'y était pas encore. Elle se laissa envahir par les images de jours passés, heureux, et si lointains. Elle eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau l'odeur du parchemin, de l'herbe fraîchement coupée, son odeur… Odeurs dignes d'un chaudron d'Amortentia, odeurs de bonheur. Elle pensa à Harry, et à Ron. Ron… Ses entrailles se nouèrent, elle n'était pas sûre de les revoir un jour.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'école de sorcellerie fut pénible pour Hermione, tant mentalement que physiquement. Des perles de sueur roulaient le long de son dos, adhérant désagréablement à sa robe de sorcier. Pour rendre le trajet encore plus pénible, un point de côté lui cisaillait les côtes, rendant chaque inspiration douloureuse.

.

Il fallut une demi-heure à Hermione pour enfin apercevoir les deux piliers massifs surmontés de sangliers ailés qui gardaient l'entrée du château et, lorsqu'elle s'approcha davantage, elle se retrouva face à l'immense portail de fer forgé, fermé. Hermione lâcha sa valise et sécha ses larmes. Désormais, elle serait forte. Forte pour ceux qu'elle laissait derrière elle, forte pour ceux qu'elle aimait, forte jusqu'au bout.

Elle patienta nerveusement jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une petite femme bossue avec une démarche de canard. Qui était-elle ? Hermione n'aurait su le dire. D'un mouvement de baguette compliqué, la nouvelle venue entrouvrit la grille et, lui jetant un regard suspicieux, s'adressa à Hermione :

- Bonjour, prononça-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment grave pour une personne de cette corpulence. Etes-vous étudiante ?

- Oui, je suis Jean Garreng, et je…

- Garreng ? C'est un drôle de nom.

- Je suis étudiante étrangère, précisa Hermione, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Elle avait donné le premier nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit, utilisant volontairement son deuxième prénom pour plus de facilité. Au début, elle souhaiter utiliser Claudia, prénom aux consonances de l'Europe de l'est, mais il pouvait être délicat de s'attribuer un prénom qui lui était totalement étranger. Que se passerait-il, en effet, si un professeur l'interpellait et qu'elle ne réagissait pas ? Garreng n'était qu'une simple anagramme de Granger.

- Je comprends mieux, reprit la petite bonne femme, toujours peu avenante. Et pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Je suis étudiante étrangère, répéta Hermione.

Voyant que son interlocutrice ne semblait pas vouloir réagir, elle dû expliquer davantage la situation.

- Je viens à Poudlard pour étudier cette année, dans le cadre d'un échange inter-scolaire.

- Dans ce cas, revenez ce soir, avec le reste des élèves.

Hermione ressentait à présent de l'agacement. Le faisait-elle exprès, cette vieille pie, ou exécutait-elle seulement les ordres qu'elle avait reçus ?

- Ecoutez, reprit Hermione d'un ton plus ferme, le professeur Dippet m'a expressément demandé d'arriver au château dans l'après-midi, afin que je puisse me familiariser avec mon nouvel environnement avant le banquet de ce soir.

La vieille dame continua de la fixer, méfiante, puis l'invita à la suivre dans l'enceinte du château. Hermione soupira discrètement, soulagée. Elle avait visé juste en mentionnant le directeur, malgré son mensonge. Elle accéléra le pas pour se mettre à hauteur de la femme qui venait de l'accueillir.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Miss Chatterbox, concierge à Poudlard depuis quarante ans.

Hermione eut une moue dépitée que, par chance, Miss Chatterbox ne vit pas. Elle qui avait enduré la tyrannie d'Argus Rusard pendant six ans devrait à présent supporter une nouvelle concierge, tout aussi antipathique. Peut-être Poudlard recrutait-il ce poste en fonction du caractère désagréable des prétendants. La seule différence notable était que Miss Chatterbox n'était pas une Cracmolle. Sûrement serait-elle moins à cheval sur la propreté. En effet, si Rusard mettait des heures à nettoyer les saletés laissées par les élèves, elle pourrait le faire en un coup de baguette.

Les deux femmes marchèrent ensuite dans un silence seulement rompu par le bruit de leurs pas le long de l'allée. Hermione observa attentivement le parc de Poudlard. En plus de cinquante ans, celui n'avait presque pas été modifié. Elle étouffa un gémissement d'horreur lorsqu'elle aperçut une cabane rectangulaire très rudimentaire, constituée seulement par quelques planches de bois. Sans aucun doute possible, il s'agissait de la première réalisation de Hagrid, renvoyé de l'école l'année précédente. Hermione sentit ses entrailles se serrer avec peine. Dans la précipitation des événements, elle avait totalement oublié ce détail.

Hermione pénétra dans le hall d'entrée à la suite de Miss Chatterbox. Tout juste passé le porche, elle resta clouée sur place, bouche bée. Une gigantesque statue de marbre blanc trônait fièrement près du grand escalier. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la jeune fille pour comprendre que les quatre splendides personnages représentés étaient en réalité les fondateurs de Poudlard. En y repensant avec attention, elle se souvenait que l'Histoire de Poudlard faisait mention de cette représentation, mais ce détail là s'était également échappé de sa mémoire. Cependant, Hermione n'eut plus de temps pour contempler la sculpture. Miss Chatterbox, s'étant aperçue de son arrêt, lui avait agrippé le poignet et l'emmenait avec une force inattendue dans les étages.

.

Arrivée devant la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial, la concierge prononça le mot de passe, « Magister », et poussa Hermione dans les escaliers sans ménagement. Elle repartit sans un mot, abandonnant ainsi Hermione à son sort incertain.

La jeune fille frappa plusieurs fois ses phalanges contre la double porte devant laquelle elle attendait. Elle n'avait pas pénétré ce lieu depuis sa cinquième année et la découverte inopinée des réunions de l'Armée de Dumbledore par Dolores Ombrage. Une voix étouffée l'invita à entrer et Hermione obtempéra.

- Bonjour, dit-elle timidement en regagnant le fauteuil sommaire qui faisait face au bureau d'Armando Dippet.

Le directeur de l'époque était un vieux sorcier ridé pratiquement chauve. Comme le professeur Flitwick, il avait besoin d'une pile de coussins pour être à hauteur des invités qu'il recevait. Deux petits yeux sombres donnaient à son visage un air suspicieux permanent. Son bureau dissimulé sous quantité de rouleaux de parchemin, le professeur Dippet semblait très occupé. Le moment n'était pas opportun pour Hermione.

- Bonjour Miss. Je dois reconnaître que je suis surpris de vous voir devant moi. En effet, tous les étudiants étrangers avec qui nous partagerons notre bien aimé château cette année sont arrivés ce matin, par portoloin express.

Hermione fut surprise que le directeur soit déjà au courant de sa requête, elle n'avait pénétré dans à Poudlard que depuis quelques minutes et ne s'était pas aperçue que Chatterbox avait envoyé un message. Ce devait pourtant être le cas.

- Oui, c'est parce que…heu, bredouilla la jeune fille, je me suis décidée très tard à participer à cet échange scolaire, je n'ai donc pas suivi la voie… conventionnelle.

- Je ne vois pourtant par d'autres « voies », comment vous le dites, pour intégrer cet échange.

Dippet poussa un long soupir et chercha dans les nombreux tiroirs que possédait le bureau. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard un épais registre qu'il posa devant lui.

- Votre nom, je vous prie.

- Jean Garreng.

Il ouvrit le volume à une page contenant une liste de nom manuscrite. Son doigt parcourut doucement les différentes colonnes puis, ennuyé, Dippet s'adressa de nouveau à Hermione.

- Votre nom ne figure pas dans la liste. De quelle école venez-vous ?

- Durmstrang, répondit-elle machinalement.

En dehors de Poudlard, c'était certainement l'école de magie qu'Hermione connaissait le mieux, grâce aux longues descriptions dont lui avait fait part Victor Krum, trois ans auparavant.

- Vous n'avez pourtant pas l'accent de l'est, remarqua le directeur.

- C'est que mes parents vivent en Angleterre depuis leur enfance, improvisa-t-elle. Mais ils ont tous deux fait leurs études à Durmstrang, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils m'ont envoyée là-bas.

Hermione s'appliquait à être le plus convaincante possible, mais elle voyait sur le visage d'Armando Dippet ses chances s'amoindrir au fur et à mesure de la discussion.

- Avez-vous une lettre ou tout autre document corroborant votre histoire ?

- Non, je l'ai… oubliée.

Hermione vit les sourcils de Dippet se rejoindre au milieu de son front, et elle sut que la partie était perdue. Les mains tremblantes, elle attendit le coup de grâce.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur de ne rien pourvoir faire pour vous, Miss Garreng, conclut le directeur, embarrassé.

- Ecoutez, professeur Dippet, tenta désespérément Hermione, je comprends votre réticence face à ma situation, mais je vous assure que je suis une élève sérieuse. Je souhaite vraiment passer une année à Poudlard, alors laissez-moi un peu de temps et je vous apporterais les preuves donc vous manquez.

Le vieux sorcier prit en compte ses paroles durant quelques secondes, puis répéta :

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous, mais je ne peux accéder à votre requête. Si cette école vous intéresse tant que ça, refaites une demande l'année prochaine. Dans les règles. Je vous demanderais à présent de quitter cet établissement, si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Dippet se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione le suivit, totalement perdue. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Ou allait-elle dormir ? Elle n'avait plus que quelques Gallions en poche, bien trop peu pour tenir dix mois dans cette époque hostile.

.

Elle retraversât en sens inverse les nombreux couloirs, descendit de nouveau le grand escalier de marbre pour se retrouver dans l'immense hall d'entrée ornée de l'immense statue qu'elle n'avait qu'entre-aperçue. Hermione cherchait un moyen de convaincre le directeur qui la raccompagnait de l'accepter au château, coûte que coûte, mais aucune idée brillante ne lui vint à l'esprit. La jeune femme était prête à s'avouer vaincue lorsque des bruits de pas précipités retentirent derrière eux.

- Armando, appela alors une voix familière.

Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'Hermione ne l'avait pas entendue, mais la voix d'Albus Dumbledore restait identifiable entre cents. Le directeur s'arrêta brusquement et fit face au nouveau venu.

- Oui Albus, vous désirez ?

- Vous remettre ceci, répondit Dumbledore en montrant l'enveloppe qu'il tenait à la main. Cela concerne la demande tardive d'une étudiante pour passer sa dernière année.

Hermione était sous le choc. Premièrement par l'apparence si semblable et pourtant différente de cet homme qu'elle avait connu avec cinquante ans de plus, mais également par la lettre que celui-ci apportait. Elle était certaine qu'Albus Dumbledore lui venait en aide, même si elle n'aurait su dire comment c'était possible. Son intuition se confirma rapidement lorsque Dippet lut à voix haute le nom inscrit sur la missive, le sien. Cependant, une masse conséquente de travail attendait encore le directeur et il chargea Dumbledore, en sa qualité de directeur adjoint, de régler ce problème.

.

Hermione se retrouva donc assise dans une pièce qui deviendrait plus tard le bureau de Minerva McGonagall, face à un Albus Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas la connaître mais venait néanmoins de lui sauver la peau. La situation prenait une tournure qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée.

- Bien, Miss Garreng, avant que vous ne puissiez participer au banquet de ce soir comme étudiante à part entière, nous devons régler quelques formalités. Si j'ai correctement compris votre situation, vous aimeriez passer vos ASPIC à Poudlard.

- Passer mes… ASPIC…

La voix d'Hermione se fit si aiguë qu'elle menaçait de passer dans le domaine des ultrasons. Comment avait-elle pu oublier les examens ? Elle se mordit la lèvre, mortifiée. Après un an d'absence à l'école, ses chances de réussite étaient plus minces que jamais. Etonné par sa réaction, Dumbledore demanda :

- N'est-ce pas la raison de votre présence parmi nous ?

- Si, bien sûr ! se reprit Hermione.

- Il vous faudra donc choisir les matières que vous souhaitez étudier cette année. Notez que celles-ci sont peut-être différentes de celles que vous avez l'habitude d'avoir.

- Je ne pense pas avoir de difficultés pour m'intégrer, assura la jeune femme.

- Concernant les affaires dont vous aurez besoin, je vous remettrais une liste pour que vous puissiez les commander au plus vite. Elles vous seront prêtées par l'établissement en attendant.

Hermione acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Pour terminer, vous avez sans doute été informée que notre école possède quatre groupes d'élèves que nous appelons « maisons ». Pour les première année, la répartition se fait en présence de l'école réunie. Cependant, pour les élèves qui rejoignent nos rangs pour quelques mois seulement, la décision se fait en comité plus restreint.

- D'accord, dit simplement Hermione.

Elle devrait ainsi poser le Choixpeau Magique sur sa tête une seconde fois.

- Je m'apprêtais justement à répartir les deux autres camarades étrangers que nous recevons cette année, vous allez donc pouvoir vous joindre à nous. C'est parfait.

Dumbledore invita Hermione à se lever et l'entraîna dans une salle plus petite, attenante à son bureau. Deux personnes étaient déjà présentes. Une grande fille de type hispanique les regarda entrer avec intérêt tandis qu'un garçon corpulent à la mâchoire carrée ne leur accorda pas même un regard. Celui-ci était plus jeune qu'Hermione et semblait nerveux.

Le Choixpeau trônait déjà au milieu de la pièce, posé sur le petit tabouret toujours utilisé cinquante ans plus tard.

- Voici Miss Garreng, présenta Dumbledore en refermant la porte derrière lui. Comme vous, elle vient d'une autre école. Mais assez de bavardages pour le moment. Vous aurez tout le temps de discuter une fois avoir pris connaissance de la maison qui vous accueillera. Mr Petters, asseyez-vous sur le tabouret et coiffez le Choixpeau, je vous prie.

L'appelé obéit, anxieux. Il ne fallut pas plus d'un dixième de seconde au Choixpeau pour l'envoyer à Serpentard. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de la jeune fille, Miss Merewood, d'être appelée.

- Serdaigle !

Hermione se leva avant même que Dumbledore ne l'invite à le faire. Ses entrailles se tordaient en signe d'appréhension. La maison qui lui serait décernée jouerait un rôle primordial dans la réussite de sa mission.

Hermione prit place sur le petit tabouret de bois et récupéra le vieux chapeau rapiécé que Miss Merewood tenait encore entre ses mains.


	5. 1944, premières rencontres

Merci à **Arya Destiny**, **Clina9** et **Foxyju** pour vos reviews. En ce qui concerne le déroulement de l'histoire, les trois époques seront plus ou moins en parallèle, mais je n'en dit pas plus pour le moment. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – 1944, premières rencontres**

.**  
**

Hermione garda le morceau de tissu dans ses mains quelques instants avant d'oser le poser sur sa tête. Elle se souvenait de sa première répartition, âgée de onze ans. Elle était alors une « chapeauflou », puisque le Choixpeau avait sérieusement envisagé de l'envoyer à Serdaigle avant d'opter finalement pour la maison rouge et or, fait que la jeune femme n'avait jamais mentionné à qui que ce soit. Rapidement satisfaite de cette décision, elle avait préféré négliger ce détail. Elle était une Gryffondor depuis ce jour de septembre, et pour toujours.

Sous le regard pressant d'Albus Dumbledore, Hermione se décida enfin. L'étoffe lui tomba devant les yeux, la plongeant dans une quasi obscurité. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit, le Choixpeau ne devait en aucun cas entendre ses pensées, ou elle courrait à la catastrophe. Une voix résonna dans sa tête. Même l'ayant déjà vécue, cela restait une expérience déroutante.

« Hum… intéressant, compliqué même, je dirais. Je sens beaucoup de courage en toi, oui, énormément. Tu as une vraie force de caractère, jeune fille. Cependant, ta soif de réussite semble être la plus forte. »

Spontanément, et sans vraiment y avoir réfléchit, Hermione fit apparaître le blason de Serdaigle dans son esprit. En y repensant plus tard, elle réaliserait que son instinct de survie avait certainement pris le dessus, et qu'il serait plus facile pour elle de ne pas être reconnue dans le futur en intégrant une maison différente.

« Tu as sûrement raison »

- Serdaigle !

Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, ce mot brisa le silence de la petite pièce. Satisfaite malgré son étonnement, Hermione replaça le bout d'étoffe désormais inanimé sur le tabouret et adressa un sourire à la jeune étudiante à la peau halée. Elles seraient désormais camarades.

- Parfait, reprit Dumbledore alors qu'Hermione retournait se placer près de sa valise, avec les autres élèves. Voici à présent vos listes de fourniture, ainsi que le nom des matières et enseignements proposés dans cette école.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître une liasse de parchemins qui se dirigèrent chacun vers leur destinataire.

- Vous allez pouvoir regagner la salle commune qui sera désormais votre dortoir pour l'année. Je vous invite à y rester jusqu'au banquet de bienvenue qui débutera à sept heures tapantes.

Dumbledore s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque Miss Merewood, perplexe, demanda :

- Mais Monsieur, où se trouve-t-elle, cette salle ?

- Ah, j'ai failli oublier, répondit le directeur, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres, pardonnez mon étourderie.

D'un second coup de baguette, il ensorcela les trois grosses valises qui s'élevèrent de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Hermione se demanda comment elle avait pu oublier ce sortilège et traîner ses bagages sur plusieurs kilomètres sans magie. La voix de Ron résonna dans son esprit : « enfin, Hermione, tu es une sorcière ! ». La jeune fille refoula un sourire tandis que Dumbledore les invitait à suivre leurs malles qui leur indiqueraient le chemin.

.

Petters prit la direction des cachots, laissant seules les deux filles. Un vent de bonheur envahit Hermione. Elle n'en croyait pas sa chance ! Désormais étudiante officielle à Poudlard, elle allait passer ses examens, apprendre de nombreuses choses, et elle aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour épier Tom Jedusor. Cette année lui apparaissait comme un répit avant de retourner à la réalité de la guerre contre Lord Voldemort, sa réalité. La réaction d'Albus Dumbledore était surprenante et totalement inattendue, mais n'était-il pas l'un des plus grands sorciers que le monde ait connu ?

Hermione et Miss Merewood avaient déjà parcouru une dizaines de couloirs en tous sens lorsque cette dernière s'exclama :

- C'est un vrai labyrinthe, ce château !

- Oui, acquiesça Hermione, se souvenant de ses propres difficultés à se repérer lors de sa première année.

- Et en plus, il n'y a aucune pancarte…

- Non.

La remarque amusa Hermione. Des pancartes, à Poudlard ? C'était une école, pas une autoroute.

- Comme si nous, les filles, nous avions le sens de l'orientation, se plaignit de nouveau la jeune femme. Au faite, je suis Azuria.

- Jean Garreng.

Entendre le nouveau nom qu'elle s'était attribué lui semblait encore étrange, mais elle finirait par s'y habituer. Le temps d'arriver devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigle – qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vue jusqu'ici – les deux filles avaient fait connaissance. Azuria Merewood était étudiante dans l'une des quatre écoles de magie que comptaient les Etats-Unis. Avide de savoir et de découvertes, elle avait travaillé avec acharnement pour passer sa dernière année dans une école étrangère, malgré la réticence affichée de ses parents quant à la situation de guerre du Royaume-Uni. Maîtrisant parfaitement la langue anglaise, la jeune femme semblait d'un naturel avenant et agréable.

Leurs valises s'arrêtèrent devant un simple panneau de bois patiné. Hermione saisit le heurtoir en forme d'aigle, seul ajout à la surface lisse de la porte. Elle savait que pour pénétrer chez les Serdaigle, elle devrait répondre à une question. C'était Cho Chang qui lui avait fourni involontairement l'information un jour où elle se plaignait à son amie Marietta d'avoir attendu deux heures avant de pouvoir regagner le dortoir. Une idée traversa l'esprit d'Hermione.

- Attends-moi plus loin, ordonna-t-elle avec douceur. Si j'échoue, nous aurons ainsi une seconde chance.

Azuria ne dut pas comprendre ce qu'Hermione insinuait par « seconde chance », mais elle s'exécuta sans protester.

Sa main toujours agrippée au heurtoir de cuivre, Hermione frappa. Une voix mélodieuse et chantante résonna le long du couloir.

- J'étais hier, je serais demain. Qui suis-je ?

Hermione s'autorisa quelques minutes de réflexion. La réponse lui paraissait évidente, peut-être trop.

- Aujourd'hui ? tenta-t-elle timidement.

- Bienvenue chez les plus érudits, lui répondit la voix féminine.

Azuria, admirant le raisonnement d'Hermione, revint à sa hauteur et elles passèrent la porte ensemble. La salle commune des Serdaigle était, à l'instar de celle des Gryffondor, circulaire et très lumineuse. Mais cette tour-là dominait le ciel, comme si elle cherchait à le toucher. Ses nombreuses fenêtres gothiques offraient à ses résidents une vue imprenable sur le parc de Poudlard, des profondeurs insondables du lac jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Une majestueuse cheminée dont l'âtre vide et noirci leur jetait un regard impénétrable trônait près des escaliers qui menaient dans les étages. La pièce n'était pourvue que de quelques fauteuils plutôt inconfortables, mais d'innombrables tables de toutes sortes occupaient la majorité de l'espace. Certaines de la taille d'un manuel scolaire, d'autres pouvant accueillir un groupe de travail, d'autres encore relevées pour faciliter la lecture.

Enchantées par cet environnement, Hermione et Azuria en découvrirent chaque recoin, testant les différents sièges, admirant la vue qu'offrait chaque ouverture. Elles empruntèrent ensuite l'accès aux dortoirs et, essoufflées d'avoir monté sept escaliers consécutifs plus qu'étroits, débouchèrent enfin devant un battant de bois verni qui indiquait « filles – septième année ».

Hermione, entrant en premier, y découvrit six lits à baldaquin recouverts de soie turquoise, et rejoint celui près duquel l'attendaient ses affaires.

- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Azuria dans son dos. Dans mon école, toutes les filles du même âge sont réunies dans des dortoirs communs pouvant contenir une trentaine de lits. Inutile de te dire que niveau vie privée, ce n'est pas génial.

Les deux filles rangèrent leurs affaires en papotant gaîment, ce qui ne leur prit pas moins d'une heure, puis revêtir les robes fraîchement nettoyées, chacune ornée d'un écusson représentant un aigle de bronze sur fond bleu, qui avaient été déposées sur leur couvre-lit respectif. Une horloge murale d'une taille imposante indiquait six heures et demie lorsque qu'Hermione et Azuria quittèrent la salle commune.

.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Azuria, Hermione fit semblant de ne pas connaître les lieux, et prit volontairement de nombreux détours pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Comme elle l'avait indiqué plus tôt, Azuria avec un sens de l'orientation très mauvais, si bien qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas que sa nouvelle amie lui avait fait parcourir quatre fois le même corridor.

Malgré les tentatives d'Hermione de prendre le chemin le plus long possible, elles arrivèrent dans le hall avec plusieurs minutes d'avance. Le château entier était silencieux, comme plongé dans un sommeil réparateur avant l'arrivée de nouveaux étudiants, apportant avec eux cette cacophonie qui animerait les couloirs pendant dix mois. Hermione, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de tant de calme, fut tout de même surprise que ne pas avoir croisé âme qui vive depuis Albus Dumbledore. Les professeurs devraient pourtant être affairés à régler les derniers détails, non ?

Se jetant mutuellement des regards perplexes, les deux filles patientèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence quasi religieux avant que n'apparaisse un professeur. Horace Slughorn, la silhouette encore svelte et sa moustache finement taillée brillant à la lueur des chandelles, descendit tranquillement les marches du grand escalier de marbre et les invita galamment à prendre place dans la grande salle, tandis que lui-même rejoignait la table des professeurs encore inoccupée.

Hermione se dirigea instinctivement vers la deuxième table en partant de la droite, celle réservée aux Serdaigle. Elle s'assit à l'extrémité qui faisait face au corps enseignant, rejointe par Azuria qui semblait un peu perdue.

- Tu es sûre que c'est ici que l'on doit se mettre, Jean ?

- Euh… je pense, lui répondit Hermione qui venait juste de se rendre compte de son oubli. Et puis, si ce n'est pas la bonne place, on ira ailleurs, essaya-t-elle de se rattraper.

Azuria contempla avec émerveillement le plafond magique de la salle et Hermione se dépêcha de faire de même avant que son amie ne se rende compte de quelque chose.

- Ah, on dirait que nous allons bientôt avoir de la compagnie, remarqua Slughorn, son index levé les invitant à tendre l'oreille.

A l'extérieur, les graviers crissaient au passage des roues, et lorsque celles-ci s'approchèrent encore davantage, le sol se mit à vibrer sous le martèlement de dizaines de sabots. Hermione se demanda quelles créatures étaient attelées aux diligences, puisqu'à cette époque, Hagrid n'avait pas encore domestiqué un troupeau de Sombrals. « Sûrement des chevaux, vu le tapage qu'ils font » pensa-t-elle. Des bruits de porte que l'on claque retentirent, et un brouhaha s'éleva de l'autre côté de la grande porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et la rumeur des conversations leur parvint, entre rires de gorge, interpellations des étudiants et cris de joie.

Les premiers élèves qui pénétraient dans la grande salle jetèrent aux nouvelles venues un regard curieux avant de prendre place de part et d'autre des quatre longues tables. Rapidement lassée d'être regardée comme une espèce rare, Hermione baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Elle ne releva la tête que quand la pièce fut suffisamment remplie pour que sa présence passe inaperçue. Une joyeuse cacophonie s'élevait alors à chaque coins de la pièce, redonnant au château sont aspect convivial et accueillant.

La table des professeurs s'était elle aussi remplie. Au milieu trônait désormais le petit professeur Dippet avec, à sa gauche, un homme guère plus grand qui n'était autre que Filius Flitwick, qui donnait les cours d'enchantements. Hermione resta bouche bée devant le visage encore lisse de ce professeur qu'elle avait côtoyé tant de fois, ainsi que devant sa tignasse brune – qui se raréfierait au fil des années. A côté se tenait Slughorn puis deux autres personnes qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. En bout de table une chaise vide marquait la place qu'occuperait Hagrid quelques années plus tard, mais qui ne semblait pas vouloir faire son apparition pour le moment.

A la gauche du directeur, une deuxième chaise vide. Certainement celle d'Albus Dumbledore qui, comme Minerva McGonagall le ferait lorsqu'elle lui succéderait, devait attendre l'arrivée des première année. Une petite sorcière plus ridée que tous les autres professeurs réunis parlait à Cuthbert Binns, encore vivant semblait il – son teint était si pale qu'il en devenait presque translucide. Cet homme ne devait jamais quitté son bureau et Hermione aurait bien voulu connaître la date du dernier jour où il avait vu la lumière du soleil.

Un grand jeune homme vint prendre place sur la chaise encore libre située en face d'Hermione. Les épaules carrées, sa carrure devait être son principal atout pour repousser les ennuis. Le nouveau venu la fixa de ses grands yeux dont l'iris sombre contrastait intensément avec le blanc immaculé qui l'entourait. Ses lèvres pleines typiques des personnes à la peau foncée s'agitèrent et il s'adressa à Hermione :

- Bonsoir, bel enfant. Je ne t'ai jamais vue parmi nous.

Sa voix grave et profonde exprimait une simple observation, aucune émotion ne se dégageait de lui. Cette voix, Hermione avait l'impression de déjà l'avoir entendue, mais elle n'aurait su dire où. Troublée par l'intervention de cet étudiant aux manières excentriques, Hermione bégaya :

- Oui, c'est parce que… que je suis nouvelle, d'ailleurs…. Enfin je veux dire que je viens d'une autre école.

- Vraiment ? lui demanda-t-il, intrigué. Et de quel établissement ?

- Durmstrang.

- Ce n'est pas très bien réputé, comme école.

Encore une fois, son ton était neutre et sa remarque ressemblait plus à une constatation qu'à un jugement. Hermione ne sut que répondre.

- Je suis Gorian, se présenta-t-il enfin en lui tenant une main musculeuse.

- Jean, indiqua Hermione tendant à son tour ses doigts vers le jeune homme qui les saisit et y déposa un baiser délicat.

Elle rougit, déstabilisée par ce geste auquel elle ne s'attendait pas.

- Ce n'est que de la courtoisie, l'informa-t-il.

Décidément, ce garçon avant le don de la rendre mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. La totalité des étudiants devait être désormais arrivée car Albus Dumbledore pénétra dans la grande salle, suivi par une file désordonnée de jeunes enfants.

Le silence se fit peu à peu et Azuria mit un terme à la conversation animée qu'elle partageait avec sa voisine, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Hermione soupira, soulagée. Au moins, elle n'était plus soumise au regard permanent du dénommé Gorian.

Après avoir partagé avec l'assemblée son indémodable chanson, le Choixpeau Magique répartit les première année dans la maison qui serait leur deuxième famille. C'est ainsi que les Serdaigle accueillirent à renfort de cris et d'exclamations enthousiastes neuf nouveaux étudiants dans leurs rangs. Une fois le Choixpeau disparu et Albus Dumbledore occupant la place qui lui était réservée, le professeur Dippet se leva – ce qui ne faisait guère une grande différence.

Instantanément, la foule des élèves en fit autant. Surprise, Hermione suivit le mouvement. Jamais leur directeur ne leur avait demandé de faire ça, à son époque. Elle était même certaine que Dumbledore s'y serait formellement opposé.

- Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année, annonça-t-il de sa voix claire. Avant de vous rabâcher aux fois de plus les oreilles avec les règles de cette école, je vous invite à déguster le délicieux repas qui vous est proposé ce soir. Alors, bon appétit.

Les élèves applaudirent avec respect puis attendirent que le directeur regagne les coussins confortables de son fauteuil avant de l'imiter. Lorsqu'Hermione se fut rassise, des dizaines de plats diffusant des fumets plus appétissants les uns que les autres venaient d'apparaître sur la table. La qualité des menus ne semblait pas avoir changée depuis cinquante ans.

A ses côtés, Azuria poussa un grognement appréciateur et attrapa un des plats situé à portée de sa main. Le tintement des couverts couvrit peu à peu le bruit des conversations et Hermione en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la table des Serpentard. Tom Jedusor s'y trouvait normalement.

Même en ne l'ayant jamais vu, Hermione le reconnut sans difficultés. Les épaules droites et le menton relevé, le beau jeune homme attirait de nombreux regards. Entouré de garçons au physique disparate – qu'Hermione considéra comme le groupe originel des Mangemorts – il s'adressait à la seule fille assise à ses côtés. Celle-ci baissa les yeux dans un mouvement de soumission et Jedusor tourna la tête vers une autre personne, croisant au passage le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione, assise juste en face.

Voldemort adolescent possédait encore son visage séduisant aux traits fins, cependant, ses yeux noirs donnaient à l'ensemble un air mauvais qui fit frissonner Hermione. Même si elle ne connaissait pas l'avenir de ce garçon, elle se serait spontanément méfiée de lui.

- Tu ne manges pas, Jean ? l'interpella Azuria. C'est délicieux pourtant !

Hermione reporta son attention sur son assiette encore vide. Se rapprocher de Jedusor serait sûrement plus compliqué que prévu. A son grand désarroi, la remarque de son amie déclencha une nouvelle vague de commentaires de la part de Gorian.

- Tu sembles soucieuse, jolie Jean.

- Non, répondit-elle sèchement.

Il commençait à l'exaspérer, celui-là !

- Tu as le droit de ne pas me répondre, Jean, mais inutile de me mentir.

Tout comme Luna Lovegood, Gorian semblait enclin à dire exclament ce qu'il pensait en toute circonstance, et qu'importe si cela dérangeait les gens autour de lui. Hermione était également frustrée de l'impression de déjà vu que lui donnait ce garçon, et elle dû attendre qu'un des amis de Gorian ne l'appelle de l'autre bout de la table en s'écriant « Shacklebolt » pour savoir à qui il lui faisait penser.

C'était ça, Kingsley Shacklebolt et sa voix profonde. Gorian devait donc faire partie de la même famille. Un oncle, un cousin, voir même – Hermione calcula rapidement dans sa tête – son père ! Visiblement, son voyage lui réservait bien des surprises…

.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Azuria présenta à Hermione la jeune fille blonde avec laquelle elle discutait depuis le début du banquet, prénommée Cinamon, qui elle aussi était en septième année.

Lorsque les assiettes furent redevenues propres et que les élèves se laissaient doucement envahir par le sommeil, le professeur Dippet reprit la parole pour leur énoncer les droits et les devoirs dont chacun bénéficiait au sein de l'école. Ainsi, l'accès à la forêt interdite était prohibé, un couvre-feu obligeait les étudiants à regagner les dortoirs avant neuf heures et, tout comme Argus Rusard, Miss Chatterbox avait établi une liste d'objets interdits au sein de l'établissement. Il leur souhaita bonne nuit et le raclement des centaines de chaises traînées par les élèves emplit la grande salle. La nuit avait pratiquement finit de tomber, à présent.

Accompagnée de ses nouvelles connaissances, Hermione quitta la table et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.


	6. 1944, des choix décisifs

Un grand merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser une petite review, notamment **Clina9**, **Luxile** et **Dr Cricri**. Concernant une romance entre Harry et Hermione, je trouve la question surprenante mais peut être est-ce dû au choix de mes personnages. Mais la réponse est non, il n'y aura pas d'histoire d'amour entre eux dans ma fic. Voilà, bonne lecture !**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – 1944, des choix décisifs**

.**  
**

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour regagner l'entrée de la grande salle, le temps que la foule qui s'y pressait ne se dissipe. Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'Hagrid. Peut-être parce que ce dernier, âgé de tout juste de treize ans, n'était pas encore considéré comme personne faisant autorité malgré son travail de garde-chasse.

Arrivée à quelques mètres de la sortie, Hermione aperçut Jedusor qui lui aussi rejoignait la file d'étudiants attendant de pouvoir franchir le porche. Celui-ci se trouvait près d'elle et, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, leurs regards se croisèrent, déclenchant chez Hermione le même sentiment de malaise que la première fois. Cinamon ayant repris sa conversation avec Azuria, Hermione se tourna vers Gorian. Elle souhaitait en apprendre davantage sur ce que les élèves pensaient du futur Voldemort.

Le garçon à la peau brune, qui l'avait manifestement observée une fois de plus, la devança :

- Je vois que tu as déjà repéré le bel apollon qui fait tourner la tête de toutes les jeunes filles.

Hermione n'apprécia pas le mépris contenu dans ces paroles. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser à un garçon pour son physique, et encore moins lorsque celui-ci essayerait d'assassiner les êtres qui lui étaient le plus cher par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables quelques années plus tard. Cependant, elle décida de mettre sa fierté de côté, du moins pour le moment.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle innocemment en ignorant la remarque désagréable.

- Tom Jedusor. Un des meilleurs élèves de cette école, préfet-en-chef, décoré d'une médaille pour services rendus à Poudlard, chouchou des professeurs...

- C'est donc un garçon parfait, d'après le portrait que tu fais de lui.

- Oui, parfait. En apparence.

Ils réussirent enfin à franchir la porte et se dirigèrent vers les étages. Hermione regarda intensément Gorian, la discussion commençait à devenir intéressante.

- En apparence ? relança-t-elle d'un ton dégagé pour masquer sa curiosité.

Gorian baissa la voix de peur d'être entendu et Hermione dut se coller à lui pour entendre sa réponse.

- Disons que depuis quelques années il se passe ici des phénomènes inexpliqués, et parfois tragiques.

- Comme, par exemple, l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ?

Elle n'avait pu empêcher la question de franchir ses lèvres, cependant, le regard surpris que son nouvel ami lu jeta lui fit prendre conscience de sa gaffe. Une fois de plus, Hermione mentionnait un fait dont elle ne devrait pas être au courant.

- Comment as-tu entendu parler de ça ? L'affaire a pourtant été étouffée.

La voix de Gorian n'était plus qu'un murmure et la jeune fille du lire sur ses lèvres.

- Dans un… un livre, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Un livre, tu dis ? reprit Gorian, sceptique.

Par chance, il n'alla pas chercher plus loin.

- Mais oui, effectivement, l'ouverture de cette « Chambre » est l'un des évènements auxquels je faisais allusion. Sauf que pour celui-ci, un coupable a été arrêté.

- Vraiment ? demanda avidement Hermione.

- Un étudiant qui était alors en deuxième année à Gryffondor a été renvoyé.

Les lèvres de Gorian s'arquèrent en un rictus dubitatif.

- Et tu penses que c'est une erreur ?

- Ecoute, Jean. Si tu as eu vent de cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets, tu dois savoir deux choses. La première, c'est que cette pièce qui, au passage, n'a jamais été retrouvée, aurait été bâtie par le grand Salazar Serpentard lui-même. La deuxième est incluse dans ce que je viens de te dire.

- Salazar était le fondateur de la maison Serpentard, termina Hermione.

- Tu es très perspicace, Jean.

Hermione sourit intérieurement, flattée par le compliment. Elle trouvait elle aussi que Gorian Shacklebolt faisait preuve d'un esprit critique très développé mais après tout, s'il était le père de Kingsley, cela n'avait rien de très étonnant.

- Je me trompe peut-être, reprit-il, mais personnellement, je trouve l'idée qu'un très jeune étudiant appartenant à la maison Gryffondor ait été capable de découvrir une pièce qui n'était, jusqu'à présent, qu'un mythe, et créée par l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps est juste aberrante. Cependant, il leur fallait un coupable à l'époque, et le directeur, Armando Dippet, a préféré mettre des œillères pour sauver notre école. Le pauvre Hagrid a fait les frais de cette politique.

- C'est horrible, intervint Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle connaissait cette histoire depuis longtemps maintenant, mais découvrir que même à l'époque, peu de monde pensait réellement Hagrid coupable lui faisait mal au cœur. C'était répugnant.

- C'est comme ça, soupira tristement Gorian. Le professeur Dumbledore, qui nous enseigne la métamorphose, semble être la seule personne qui ait pris publiquement la défense du jeune étudiant. Hagrid a été nommé garde-chasse l'année dernière, afin qu'il puisse rester au château, et des bruits de couloir racontent que Dumbledore essaye de rétablir son honneur. Mais en absence d'un autre responsable, peu de chance que les gens acceptent d'oublier ce qui s'est passé.

- Qui a dénoncé Hagrid ? questionna Hermione.

Elle savait évidement la réponse, mais voulait réorienter la conversation sur Voldemort.

- Je pensais que tu aurais deviné.

- Jedusor ?

Gorian sourit.

- Oui, c'est bien lui.

Il s'arrêta, saisit le poignet d'Hermione avec force et se plaça face à elle, la forçant à reculer contre le mur froid, attirant au passage les regards outrés des étudiants qui marchaient derrière eux.

- Ecoute-moi attentivement, Jean. Bien d'autres choses se sont produites ces derniers mois. Des agressions multiples et irrésolues, des élèves qui ont trop peur pour parler, et mêmes certains étudiants qui disparaissent. Officiellement ils arrêtent leurs études pour travailler, mais nous n'avons jamais de nouvelles de la part de certains d'entre eux. Si Dippet s'arrache les cheveux pour sauvegarder la réputation de Poudlard, en réalité, il n'en est rien, nul n'est vraiment en sécurité entre ces murs. Aucun rapprochement n'a jamais été fait entre le séduisant Tom Jedusor et ces évènements inquiétants, mais je ne peux que te donner un conseil. Surtout, méfie-toi de lui.

- D... d'accord, le rassura Hermione, sous le choc.

Le visage de Gorian était grave et déterminé. En retournant dans le passé, Hermione pensait se retrouver entièrement seule, loin de la présence rassurante de Ron et Harry. Elle réalisait à présent qu'en 1944 aussi, il existait des personnes sur qui elle pourrait s'appuyer. Certes, elle ne pouvait partager ses secrets avec aucun d'eux, mais certain, comme Gorian serait là pour la protéger et pour la conseiller lorsqu'elle en ressentirait le besoin.

- Bon, vous venez !

L'impatience de Cinamon se fit entendre le long du couloir à présent vide. Azuria et Cinamon, qui les devançaient depuis leur sortie de la grande salle, venaient de faire demi-tour après s'être rendu compte qu'Hermione ne les suivait plus. Gorian se hâta de relâcher le bras d'Hermione qui retrouva sa liberté. Cinamon fronçait les sourcils, s'interrogeant sûrement sur les raisons qui avaient poussé ses deux camarades à adopter cette position.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Gorian ? reprit-elle, suspicieuse en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

- Je discute, répondit simplement ce dernier.

Hermione, gênée, sentait la chaleur irradiée de ses joues. Elle aurait préféré que les deux jeunes filles les attendent devant l'entrée de la salle commune. Avant de continuer son chemin, elle lança un dernier regard à Gorian. Désormais, peu importe le nombre de remarques désobligeantes qu'il lui ferait, elle se promit de ne plus jamais le trouver agaçant.

.

Une fois regagnée l'ambiance chaleureuse de la salle commune des Serdaigle, Gorian leur souhaita bonne nuit et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons. Les trois filles prirent place autour d'une petite table. Azuria tendait de décider quelles matières elle étudierait pendant l'année, avec l'aide précieuse de Cinamon. Hermione, quant à elle, resta plongée dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que ses amies ne l'interpellent.

- Et toi, Jean, que souhaites tu choisir comme enseignements ?

- Bah…

Elle sortit à son tour la liste que Dumbledore lui avait donnée quelques heures plus tôt et s'y plongea. La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait faire. Après plus d'un an sans mettre le pied dans une salle de classe, continuer toutes les matières qu'elle suivait en sixième année risquait d'être compliqué. De plus, il fallait qu'elle opte pour des domaines qui intéressaient également Jedusor, afin qu'elle puisse le surveiller, sinon son voyage ne servirait à rien.

Après une heure de conversation, de réflexions, et de divers conseils, Hermione avait entouré les matières qu'elle poursuivrait cette année. Elle rejoindrait à nouveau les bancs des classes de métamorphose, potions, défense contre les forces du mal, sortilèges et étude des runes. A contrecœur, elle s'était résolue à arrêter l'arithmancie, ainsi que la botanique.

- Bien, reprit Cinamon, il ne vous reste plus qu'à réfléchir à une éventuelle option.

- Une option ?

Hermione ne souvenait pas que les septième année avaient droit à des options au château, mais le programme pouvait très bien avoir changé en cinquante ans.

- Oui, retourne ton parchemin, Jean, elles sont derrière.

En effet, au dos de la liste étaient inscrit le nom de quatre cours que les étudiants en dernière année pouvaient suivre en complément : règlementation et justice magiques, médecine légale et Médicomagie, analyse de la branche sombre de la magie, ainsi que Occlumancie.

- Ces options sont facultatives, et vous ne pouvez en choisir plus de deux. Elles ont pour but de vous initier à certains domaines non étudiés jusqu'à maintenant. Enfin bref, ça dépend de ce que vous souhaitez faire après Poudlard. Pour ma part, j'ai pris médecine légale et Médicomagie car j'aimerai intégrer ensuite une école de formation pour Médicomages.

- Il faut de très bons résultats pour ça ! s'exclama Azuria, admirative.

Hermione reporta son attention sur son bout de parchemin. Evidemment, elle s'inscrirait aux heures d'Occlumancie, mais elle hésitait pour celles dont l'intitulé était « analyse de la branche sombre de la magie ». La magie noire, ça ne l'intéressait absolument pas, mais elle se doutait que Jedusor, lui, devait avoir trouvé la matière attirante. De toute façon, elle ne devrait prendre une décision définitive que le lendemain matin et, comme le disait le proverbe, la nuit portait conseil.

Epuisées, les trois filles montèrent se coucher trois quart d'heure plus tard. Elles regagnèrent leur lit dont une bouillotte avait préalablement réchauffé les draps et, après de rapides présentations avec les trois autres occupantes du dortoir, elles éteignirent les lumières.

Cette fois, Hermione ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil. L'état de fatigue avancé qui pesait sur elle depuis plus de deux jours eut raison de la jeune fille qui sombra dans un sommeil profond.

.

Ressourcée, c'est en compagnie d'Azuria qu'elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. Cette fois, elles arrivèrent sans encombre dans la grande salle. Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de se servir son café que le professeur Flitwick, responsable des Serdaigle, arriva pour leur distribuer leur emploi du temps.

- Alors, dit-il, nos deux nouvelles têtes. Avez-vous décidé des enseignements que vous souhaitez suivre ?

- Oui, assura Hermione.

- Vous êtes ? lui demanda le petit homme.

- Jean Garreng, Monsieur.

Hermione lui fit part des matières qui l'intéressaient.

- Excellent choix, si je peux me permettre, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je suis sûr que vous ne serez pas déçue.

Flitwick tapota du bout de sa baguette le parchemin vierge qu'il tenait entre ses mains et un tableau détaillé y apparut instantanément, tracé à l'encre noire. Il tendit à Hermione son planning de cours fraîchement créé et s'intéressa ensuite à Azuria.

Une fois la tignasse brune du petit professeur repartie entre les tables, les deux filles comparèrent leur programme. Elles n'avaient en tout et pour tout que le double cours de sortilèges du mercredi matin en commun.

- Tu as abandonné l'idée d'une deuxième option ? remarqua Azuria.

Effectivement, Hermione avait décidé de ne pas étudier l'analyse de la branche sombre de la magie. Elle avait assisté à assez de démonstrations de magie noire pour connaître le sujet et n'avait pas envie de s'y confronter une fois de plus, surtout si elle pouvait l'éviter. Et puis les occasions de côtoyer Jedusor seraient assez nombreuses pour qu'elle ne s'oblige pas à assister à ce cours.

- Bonjour, mesdemoiselles.

Gorian, qui était jusqu'ici assit plus loin en compagnie de ses amis vint prendre place aux côtés des deux filles.

- Salut, lui retourna Hermione. Tu as quoi comme cours, ce matin ?

- Euh…

Le jeune homme regarda son propre emploi du temps.

- Métamorphose.

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Au moins, elle ne se retrouverait pas seule dans une classe où tous les étudiants lui seraient inconnus.

- J'en déduis que toi aussi, reprit Gorian en voyant la mine ravie de son amie. Si tu le souhaites, nous nous rendrons ensemble à la salle de cours, cela - t'évitera de te perdre, ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

- D'accord.

- Et moi, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me guider jusqu'à la tour de divination ? soupira Azuria juste à côté. Parce que le temps que je trouve le bon endroit, la cloche sonnera déjà la fin de la leçon.

Gorian solutionna le problème en demandant à un camarade d'accompagner la jeune femme, puis chacun quitta la table pour rejoindre le lieu du premier cours de l'année.

.

Hermione et Gorian ne mirent guère de temps pour rejoindre la salle du professeur Dumbledore, située au premier étage. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Hermione eut la satisfaction de voir que Jedusor attendait lui aussi devant la porte. Il parlait à voix basse avec la même fille au teint pâle et aux cheveux sombres que la veille et, une fois encore, Hermione trouva que la jeune femme dégageait un sentiment de profonde soumission.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle à Gorian en lui indiquant la demoiselle d'un imperceptible coup de tête.

- La petite aux cheveux de jais ?

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

- Sally Mayfield, la petite amie de ce très cher Tom.


	7. 1944, les cours reprennent

Merci à** Luxile**, **Clina9** et **Dr Cricri** pour votre fidélité ! En ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitres de l'année 1944, je crois qu'il y en a de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je les écrits :)**  
**

Sur ce, bonne lecture.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – 1944, les cours reprennent**

.**  
**

- Sa… quoi ?

- Sa petite amie, sa copine, sa compagne, répéta Gorian. Ou son amante, c'est comme tu préfères.

Yeux écarquillés et bouche entrouverte, il fallut plusieurs secondes à Hermione pour assimiler l'information. Tom Jedusor, en couple avec une jeune fille ? Il devait y avoir une erreur, c'était impossible. Le principal trait de caractère de Voldemort était son incapacité à aimer – à part lui-même, peut-être – et cela depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il ne s'intéressait aux autres que par intérêt, et une petite voix intérieure suggérait à Hermione qu'être avec une étudiante, aussi jolie et intelligente soit elle, ne présentait pour lui pas plus d'avantages qu'un elfe de maison. Et pourquoi Dumbledore lui-même n'avait-il pas transmit cette information à Harry ?

Hermione reprit contenance devant le regard perplexe que Gorian lui adressait. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pu contenir ses émotions et sa réaction était totalement inadaptée à la situation.

- Ah… d'accord, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Tu sembles surprise, Jean ?

- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, je trouve simplement qu'elle n'a pas l'air très heureuse en sa compagnie, mais après tout… Enfin, ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

Il était évident que Gorian n'était dupe, et Hermione s'empêtrait dans ses justifications. Elle respira calmement en essayant d'enrayer la vague de chaleur qui la parcourait tout entière.

- Depuis combien de temps sont-ils officiellement en couple ? demanda-t-elle plus sereinement.

- Plus d'un an. La première fois qu'ils se sont affichés tous les deux, c'était pour le bal de leur cinquième année.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- Un bal ?

- Oui, chaque banquet de fin d'année est accompagné d'un bal. C'est une tradition ancestrale ici, à Poudlard. Tu n'en as pas entendu parler ?

Non, effectivement, Hermione n'en avait jamais entendu parler, et elle aurait préféré que cela reste le cas. Le seul bal auquel elle avait participé durant sa quatrième année était une soirée qu'elle aurait souhaité oublier, et savoir qu'elle revivrait cette expérience n'était pas pour l'enchanter. Mais inutile de s'en inquiéter pour le moment, plusieurs mois devaient encore s'écouler avant ce banquet et, d'ici là, Hermione avait encore de nombreuses choses à régler.

Elle s'apprêtait à questionner davantage Gorian sur la relation qui unissait Jedusor à cette Miss Mayfield lorsque la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître la très longue barbe d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Entrez, je vous prie, les accueillit-il avec amabilité, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

La file des étudiants pénétra dans cette salle qu'Hermione connaissait si bien pour y avoir passé de longues heures en compagnie du professeur McGonagall. Elle prit place au second rang, et Gorian vint naturellement occuper le siège voisin. Avant que la leçon ne commence, Hermione parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard, en détaillant ses occupants.

Ils étaient une bonne vingtaine à poursuivre la métamorphose. Jedusor était assis deux rangées plus loin, on compagnie de trois autres Serpentard. L'un possédait une touffe mal entretenue de cheveux roux, assortie à une barbe du même acabit. Petit, charnu, Hermione trouvait qu'il ressemblait à l'archétype du bûcheron. L'autre présentait exactement les mêmes cheveux que Cinamon : clairs, lisses et descendant jusqu'aux épaules. Son long nez droit, son menton plutôt fuyant et sa peau très pâle lui donnaient l'air revêche. Après avoir côtoyé sa réplique pendant six ans, Hermione pouvait affirmer avec certitude – et pour son grand déplaisir – que cet étudiant était un Malefoy. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se trouvait si proche de Voldemort et de plusieurs Mangemorts en toute impunité.

Sally Mayfield était située juste devant et bavardait avec entrain. Sa voisine, une jeune femme brune à l'acné persistant la fit rire, et Hermione vit enfin ses traits se détendre et son visage s'apaiser. Etaient également présents trois de ses condisciples à Serdaigle, dont une fille qui occupait le lit qui faisait face au sien, trois garçons de Poufsouffle, ainsi que sept Gryffondor, de loin les plus nombreux.

Dumbledore s'installa près du tableau noir et la rumeur des conversations s'évanouie progressivement.

- Bonjour à tous, dit-il lorsque le silence fut complet. Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes nombreux à, comme moi, considérer la métamorphose comme un domaine digne d'intérêt et qui mérite que nous lui accordions chaque semaine quelques heures de notre précieux temps.

Il marqua une courte pause pour détailler les visages qui lui faisaient face.

- Au terme de cette difficile et épuisante année, vous passerez vos ASPIC. Il vous sera demandé une parfaite maîtrise de certaines formules plus que compliquées, et avant de débuter ce nouveau trimestre, je veux vous assurer que je mettrai toutes mes connaissances à votre disposition pour vous assurer toutes vos chances.

Hermione buvait les paroles de son professeur avec avidité. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés, sa bouche à moitié ouverte et le geste qui envoyait sa main récupérer son manuel stopper en plein vol reflétaient sa soif de connaissances. L'apprentissage avait toujours été l'une de ses grandes passions, et c'est avec un infini plaisir qu'elle retrouvait l'ambiance studieuse des salles de classe.

- Bien. Cette année, nous allons principalement aborder la métamorphose humaine.

Dumbledore cessa de sourire et son visage prit un air sérieux qui le vieillissait de plusieurs années.

- Je dois pour commencer vous informer que modifier son propre corps, ou celui d'autrui, est un acte de magie très avancé et très dangereux. Par conséquent, et exceptionnellement, vous n'aurez le droit de le pratiquer que dans cette pièce, et en ma présence. Je vous demanderai d'être très attentifs pendant mes leçons car il vous sera impossible de vous entraîner seuls dans vos dortoirs. De plus, je me permets de vous rappeler qu'il est strictement proscrit d'utiliser ces formules sur d'autres personnes ou créatures vivant dans ce château. Quiconque transgressera cette règle se verra sévèrement puni.

Dumbledore continuait d'observer l'ensemble des étudiants mais Hermione remarqua qu'il fixa Jedusor plusieurs fois avec ce regard pénétrant semblable à un faisceau de rayons X.

- Maintenant que je vous ai mis en garde, nous allons commencer, reprit-il en quittant son air sérieux aussi vite qu'il l'avait adopté. Aujourd'hui, votre but sera de transformer l'une de vos mains en y ajoutant des palmures, la marche à suivre sera indiquée sur le tableau.

Le cours fut l'un des meilleurs auxquels Hermione n'avait jamais assisté. Dumbledore faisait preuve d'une pédagogie à toute épreuve et supervisait l'avancée de chaque étudiant avec bienveillance. Se transformer une des extrémités en patte de canard était certainement l'une des choses les plus complexes qui lui avait été demandée de faire à Poudlard. Il fallait joindre un geste du poignet compliqué à une formule imprononçable, et ce dans une chronologie bien précise.

Après une heure trente de travail acharné et de concentration extrême, Hermione vit avec satisfaction une fine peau relier chacun des doigts de sa main gauche. Le revêtement cutané était translucide et parcourut par des petits vaisseaux écarlates et ramifiés, comme si chaque palmure représentait le plan d'une ville. Dumbledore vint la féliciter juste avant que la cloche ne sonne et d'un coup de baguette, annula les effets de la formule.

C'est une Hermione ravie qui sortit de la classe, son seul regret étant de se faire devancer par Jedusor. En effet, elle avait vu de ses propres yeux les longs doigts blanchâtres du jeune homme se palmer après une heure quinze seulement, sous les sifflements admiratifs des Serpentard. Aucune autre personne n'avait réussi cet exercice difficile, et Avery, le Serpentard à l'épaisse crinière rousse, avait été conduit de toute urgence à l'infirmerie après avoir malencontreusement mit le feu à la manche de sa robe, ce qui ne fit qu'améliorer encore l'humeur d'Hermione.

.

A ses côtés, Gorian la regardait bouche bée, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Je suis sous le choc, dit-il enfin alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lieu de cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si brillante !

Hermione ne savait pas comment elle devait prendre cette nouvelle remarque. Elle jeta à son ami un regard peiné « il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi » pensa-t-elle.

- Je me débrouille, confessa-t-elle.

- Tu dois être l'une des élèves les plus douées de ton école, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, avoir quelqu'un à Serdaigle capable de rivaliser avec Jedusor, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait nous faire.

- Euh… oui.

Oui, c'était ce que Ron et Harry disaient toujours. Qu'elle était la meilleure. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils étaient séparés, et leur absence creusait déjà un vide immense dans la poitrine d'Hermione. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre davantage, car Azuria les rejoignait déjà, revenant de son cours de divination.

- C'est fantastique, s'extasia-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Puis elle remarqua l'air grave qu'affichait Hermione.

- De quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Pas grand-chose, lui répondit Gorian, préservant la vie privée d'Hermione avec prévenance. Je disais seulement à Jean que nous, à Serdaigle, nous avons bien besoin d'un peu de gloire. Cela fait trois années consécutives que nous finissons derniers. Derniers au Quidditch, derniers à la coupe des quatre maisons. C'est lamentable, conclut-il durement.

- En parlant de Quidditch, j'ai hâte de voir s'affronter les équipes, reprit Azuria dont les propos de Gorian n'avaient en aucun cas fait disparaître l'enthousiasme. Chez moi, les matchs étaient justes amicaux, puisque tous les élèves sont logés à la même enseigne, et il n'y avait pas vraiment d'équipes officielles. Chacun jouait quand il le souhaitait, et les professeurs s'arrangeaient pour que tout le monde puisse participer.

Azuria et Gorian continuèrent leur conversation jusqu'à atteindre la porte entre-ouverte devant laquelle les attendait une minuscule femme tellement ridée qu'elle en ressemblait à un shar pei. Si Hermione n'avait jamais été franchement attirée par le Quidditch, dont elle ne comprenait pas toujours le règlement, il n'en était pas de même pour Azuria. Cette dernière disait adorer ce sport et comptait se rendre aux sélections pour rentrer dans l'équipe qui auraient lieu la semaine suivante.

.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande salle lumineuse et, lorsqu'elle eut passé le porche, Hermione étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Une quarantaine d'étudiants s'entassaient déjà derrière les petites tables individuelles qui meublaient la pièce, alors que d'autres attendaient encore pour s'installer. Azuria et Gorian l'emmenèrent vers une restée libre, qui se révéla bancale lorsqu'ils prirent place autour, tant bien que mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme monde ! s'exclama Azuria. On ne s'entend même plus penser, ajouta-t-elle en haussant la voix pour couvrir le vacarme que faisaient leurs camarades, râlant de ne pas trouver de chaises pour s'asseoir.

- Pourquoi ont-ils tous choisi cette matière ? questionna Hermione.

- C'est évident, non ?

Hermione grimaça. Pour Gorian, tout était constamment évident et elle devait à chaque fois se triturer les méninges pour comprendre ce que voulait dire son ami.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'évident, intervient Azuria. Et même si ça l'était, tu peux répondre à la question, je te signal !

Gorian lui jeta un regard noir. Ces deux-là ne s'adressaient que très peu la parole, mais suffisamment pour indiquer qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment.

- Si tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué, ma chère Azuria, nous vivons actuellement dans un monde troublé.

Agacé, il s'adressa de nouveau à Hermione.

- Et toi, Jean, si tu as étudié pendant six ans à Durmstrang, tu devais être aux premières loges.

Les rouages de son esprit se mirent enfin en place et Hermione réalisa qu'il parlait de Grindelwald. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, le comportement des étudiants lui semblait compréhensible, voir même, pour faire plaisir à Gorian, évident. Chacun cherchait ainsi un moyen de se protéger.

Hermione n'avait jusqu'alors pas réalisé l'importance de Grindelwald dans la vie des sorciers avant sa défaite face à Dumbledore en 1945 – soit l'année suivante. Avec Ron et Harry, ils l'avaient surtout considéré comme une pâle copie de ce que deviendrait Voldemort et, à ce titre, ils avaient négligé l'impact qu'il avait eu sur la communauté. Mais elle comprenait désormais son ignorance. Grindelwald avait lui aussi été redoutable, et s'il avait pu être détruit, c'était uniquement parce que celui-ci avait privilégié la quête des Reliques de la Mort par rapport aux Horcruxes.

Le minuscule professeur pénétra à son tour dans la salle et fit apparaître plusieurs sièges pour que tout le monde puisse être décemment installé. Hermione se souvenait de ce que Harry lui avait raconté. Il s'agissait du professeur Galatea Têtenjoy qui prendrait sa retraite à la fin de l'année, et heureusement, car la petite femme semblait profondément épuisée.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment grave.

Cependant, de nombreuses personnes pestaient encore bruyamment contre les conditions d'enseignement. Têtenjoy porta sa baguette à son cou et Hermione lut sur ses lèvres « Sonorus ».

- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît.

Cette fois, sa voix remplit l'espace avec une telle puissance que plusieurs des revendicateurs sursautèrent. Le calme se fit instantanément et, après avoir jeté le contre sort « Surdinam », la vieille dame reprit plus calmement.

- Comme l'année précédente, cette classe est surchargée. Je suis effarée de constater qu'aucune modification n'a été effectuée pour nous offrir des conditions de travail descentes. Ainsi, ce cours n'aura pas lieu aujourd'hui, et je vais de ce pas informer le directeur de la situation.

Têtenjoy sortit de la salle sous le regard ahuri d'Hermione et les applaudissements de certains. Annuler un cours, comment pouvait-elle faire une chose pareille ? Ils risquaient de prendre du retard dans le programme, retard qu'il faudrait rattraper, et donc cela signifiait encore plus de travail…

- Viens, Jean, l'entraîna Azuria. Ce n'est pas utile de rester collée à ta chaise, le professeur ne va pas revenir.

Hermione s'aperçut que beaucoup avaient déjà quitté la pièce alors qu'elle restait assise à ruminer sa déception. Elle aurait tant voulu le suivre, ce cours.

.

Ayant désormais beaucoup de temps avant la leçon de potions du début d'après-midi, ils prirent tranquillement la direction du parc. Une petite promenade au grand air leur ferait le plus grand bien, malgré la fraîcheur automnale qui régnait à l'extérieur du château.

- J'ignorais que Grindelwald terrorisait autant les gens en Angleterre, reprit Hermione qui souhaitait en apprendre davantage sur le sujet. Il est pourtant très loin d'ici, non ?

- Qui sait ? lui répondit Gorian. Il est vrai que nous sommes moins touchés que vous, à Durmstrang, mais certains ont eu un proche assassiné par ce monstre. Ce que les gens craignent le plus, c'est sa relation avec Albus Dumbledore. Beaucoup pensent qu'un jour, ils s'affronteront, et cela se passera peut être tout près d'ici.

Hermione aurait voulu pouvoir rassurer Gorian en lui disant que leur confrontation aurait lieu à des milliers de kilomètres du château, et qu'il n'y aurait aucunes victimes collatérales, mais elle se tut. Décidément, il devenait difficile pour la jeune femme de connaître le déroulement des événements futurs sans avoir le droit de le faire partager, et pire, sans pouvoir intervenir.

Ils marchèrent près d'une heure, faisant le tour du lac, allant jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch qu'Azuria tenait absolument à découvrir, et contournant la lisière de la forêt interdite. Lorsque la misérable cabane de bois apparut à leurs yeux, Hermione détourna le regard. Inutile de se faire souffrir d'avantage.

Ils rentrèrent pour l'heure du déjeuner, qu'ils partagèrent avec Cinamon et d'autres Serdaigle de septième année. La conversation porta principalement sur les cours de la matinée, notamment sur celui, annulé, de défense contre les forces du mal.

.

Leur première après-midi n'était occupée que par un double de cours de potions, qui fut tout aussi passionnant que celui de métamorphose pour Hermione. Ils étudièrent le Veritaserum, détaillant la préparation et discutant des propriétés de tel ou tel ingrédient. Hermione en profita pour récupérer quinze points en faveur des Serdaigle, sous le regard moitié admiratif, moitié envieux de ses camarades de dortoir. Jedusor était là, lui aussi, mais il ne participa pas, ce qui surprit le professeur Slughorn, qui ne put s'empêcher d'en faire part à toute la classe.

- Notre charmante nouvelle étudiante semble vous rendre muet, mon cher Jedusor, remarqua-t-il, taquin.

Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

Slughorn leur donnèrent leur premier devoir de l'année, soit quarante centimètres de parchemin sur la règlementation de l'utilisation du Veritaserum, devoir accueillit par de multiples soupirs de déception de la part des élèves.

- Mais Monsieur, c'est le premier jour, s'exclama un garçon qui portait l'uniforme des Poufsouffle, vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça !

- Mais si, Oswald, et c'est à rendre la semaine prochaine.

Dès que la cloche eut sonnée, les Serdaigle se rendirent à nouveau dans la grande salle. Hermione dîna très rapidement, engloutissant ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette avec une fougue renouvelée à chaque cuillère. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se levait déjà de table sous le regard médusé d'Azuria, qui parlait tant qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminé son entrée. Cette fille était une vraie pipelette.

Hermione avait prévu de se rendre dans un lieu qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, et qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver : la bibliothèque. Elle souhaitait rédiger entièrement son devoir pour Slughorn le soir même, afin de ne prendre aucun retard dans ses devoirs.

.

Lorsqu'elle regagna le hall, celui-ci était désert. La majorité des étudiants était encore attablée et ceux qui préféraient manger plus tard se baladaient dans le parc avant le couvre-feu. Son regard tomba sur la gigantesque sculpture de marbre blanc à laquelle elle ne s'était plus réellement intéressée depuis son arrivée, la veille.

Les quatre fondateurs y étaient représentés, debout et fières. Salazar Serpentard se tenait un peu à l'écart, les bras croisés et le visage dur. Gryffondor était quant à lui souriant, et entouré de part et d'autre de la sympathique Olga Poufsouffle, et de la très belle Rowena Serdaigle. Hermione se figea sur place. Rowena Serdaigle, dont les cheveux étaient surmontés d'une petite couronne finement ouvragée. Une tiare. L'Horcruxe.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit à nouveau, lui apportant la rumeur des conversations qui s'y déroulaient. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent, tout près d'elle. Hermione ne se retourna pas. Elle savait déjà qui venait de la rejoindre, elle avait senti son regard posé sur elle dès le moment où elle s'était levée de sa chaise. Le rythme de son cœur se fit plus rapide, et sa gorge se serra.

- Je vois que tu es toi aussi en admiration devant ces êtres exceptionnels.

Sa voix douce et contrôlée brisa le silence revenu. C'était une voix masculine, agréable, charmeuse…

Hermione tourna lentement la tête vers le nouveau venu et, pour la toute première fois, se retrouva face à face avec Tom Jedusor.


	8. 1944, vous avez dit ennuis ?

Merci **13Juchan13** pour ton message, je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise. Quant à vous, **Clina9**, **Luxile** et **Dr Cricri**, c'est un vrai plaisir de vous retrouver à chaque chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui passeront par ici !**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – 1944, vous avez dit ennuis ?**

.**  
**

- Je vois que tu es toi aussi en admiration devant ces êtres exceptionnels.

Sa voix douce et contrôlée brisa le silence revenu. C'était une voix masculine, agréable, charmeuse… Hermione tourna lentement la tête vers le nouveau venu et, pour la toute première fois, se retrouva face à face avec Tom Jedusor.

.

Le jeune homme se trouvait à moins de deux mètres d'elle, les épaules droites, les mains derrière le dos, arborant fièrement son insigne étincelant de Préfet-en-chef. Il lui adressa un regard poliment intrigué, mais la froideur de ses yeux plus sombres que les ténèbres signifiait clairement qu'il guettait chacune de ses réactions avec la plus grande attention. Hermione était consciente que rien ne devait trahir l'anxiété qui lui nouait le ventre.

- Oui, répondit-elle calmement, soutenant son regard. Comment ne pas l'être ?

Jedusor fit un pas supplémentaire, réduisant dangereusement la distance qui les séparait, augmentant au passage le malaise d'Hermione. Cette dernière pouvait à présent détailler chaque ligne de son visage, observer chaque imperfection de sa peau et entendre le souffle discret de sa respiration. Même lorsque tous deux tournèrent de nouveau leur regard vers la statue, la tension exacerbée par le calme du hall d'entrée était encore palpable.

Hermione reposa les yeux sur la représentation en marbre de Rowena Serdaigle, imprimant ainsi dans sa mémoire les détails du diadème qui ornait la longue chevelure de la magnifique sorcière. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit les lettres minuscules qui y étaient gravées.

« Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit ».

Et le déclic se fit. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de cet objet, pas dans un livre, non, mais lors d'une conversation avec Luna Lovegood. Son amie l'avait mentionné un jour où elle lui exposait ses raisons d'être fière d'appartenir à la maison à l'aigle de bronze. Rowena Serdaigle était une femme d'une grande beauté à l'intelligence rare. Selon la légende, son diadème rendait sage quiconque le portait, mais il avait disparu depuis des siècles et nul n'avait désormais la moindre idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que son père, Xénophiius Lovegood, essayait de le recréer.

Jedusor resta muet, Hermione reprit donc la parole :

- On dit que le diadème de Serdaigle apporte l'intelligence à la personne qui le possède.

Elle n'avait prononcé ces mots que dans l'unique but d'attirer encore d'avantage la curiosité du Serpentard.

- Comment sais-tu cela ?

La voix de Jedusor perdit sa mesure l'espace d'une instant. C'était léger, presque imperceptible mais Hermione remarqua son trouble. Elle sentit le regard du jeune homme sur elle, mais ne le lui rendit pas. Elle avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la panique que provoquait en elle l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce.

- Comme tout le monde, j'imagine, j'en ai entendu parler. Mais on dit également qu'il a disparu il y a bien longtemps.

Deux secondes de silence oppressant s'écoulèrent.

- J'aimerai tant connaître l'endroit où il est caché, termina-t-elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et tourna légèrement la tête afin d'observer la réaction du jeune Voldemort à ses mots. Une lueur de désir voila son regard l'espace d'un instant, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent avec méfiance.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'es pas réellement une étudiante de Poudlard.

- C'est exact, mais je porte quand même l'uniforme des Serdaigle, argua-t-elle doucement en se tournant un peu plus pour que Jedusor puisse clairement apercevoir le blason de sa robe.

Hermione essaya de calmer son cœur qui tambourinait avec force dans sa poitrine. Elle était parfaitement consciente que, pour Lord Voldemort, un étudiant qui ne passait qu'une seule année au château ne serait jamais un détenteur légitime des secrets de ses illustres fondateurs. Finalement, mentionner l'Horcruxe n'était peut-être pas une idée si brillante, elle ne souhaitait pas se mettre Jedusor à dos dès son premier jour de cours.

- Oui, mais seulement pour quelques mois. En tout cas, tu ne sembles avoir besoin d'aucun artifice pour être une excellente élève. Je voulais te… _féliciter_ pour ta réussite lors du cours de métamorphose.

Jedusor sembla éprouver une grande difficulté à prononcer ce mot. A l'évidence, une telle chose ne lui était pas familière. Avait-il seulement déjà félicité quelqu'un durant sa vie ?

- M… merci, bredouilla Hermione, surprise.

Voilà pourquoi le jeune homme s'était déplacé. Il venait en apprendre davantage sur l'étudiante qui s'était montrée presque aussi brillante que lui durant la journée. Et une voix intérieure soufflait à Hermione que ça n'était pas pour lui plaire.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit, libérant dans le hall le vacarme que produisaient leurs condisciples.

- Au faite, je ne me suis pas présenté. Tom Jedusor, étudiant à Serpentard et Préfet-en-chef, conclu-t-il avec emphase.

Hermione serra la main qu'il lui tendait, et frissonna lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent un anneau métallique.

- Jean Garreng.

Le contact physique cessa et, juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la poche de sa robe, Hermione entre-aperçut la bague des Gaunt qui ornait le majeur de Jedusor. La bague transformée en Horcruxe, celle portant la Pierre de Résurrection.

Tom Jedusor s'éclipsa silencieusement, laissant Hermione seule avec ses pensées. Sa rencontre avec Lord Voldemort – qu'elle n'avait auparavant jamais vu, même dans le futur – avait été aussi intense qu'inattendue. Ainsi, Hermione avait naturellement attisé sa curiosité, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de jouer un rôle, de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, et pourtant, elle était née de parents Moldus. N'était-ce pas là la meilleure preuve que Jedusor faisait erreur ?

La jeune femme prit la direction des étages avec hâte. Elle savait que passer une soirée entre les hauts rayonnages de la bibliothèque suffirait à l'apaiser, à calmer cette angoisse qui lui cisaillait toujours le thorax. Elle prit seulement conscience à cet instant de la gravité de sa situation. Jedusor n'était plus un souvenir, ou un simple sujet récurrent des nombreuses conversations qu'elle avait eu avec Ron et Harry. Il était bien vivant, réellement dangereux, et elle allait vivre une année scolaire en sa compagnie.

.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce à haut plafond qui regorgeait d'ouvrages plus intéressants les uns que les autres, Hermione remarqua que la bibliothèque était vide. Elle s'installa à une table, sortit plumes et parchemins et partit à la recherche de livres mentionnant le Veritaserum. Pendant plus d'une heure, elle feuilleta divers volumes, guettant à chaque recoin la présence d'un bibliothécaire – habitude due à l'acariâtre Irma Pince. Cependant, nul ne vint troubler la sérénité de l'endroit et elle s'attela consciencieusement à la rédaction de son devoir.

Cependant, son entrevue avec Jedusor était encore trop présente dans son esprit pour qu'elle puisse être entièrement concentrée et, lorsque Gorian fit son apparition deux heures plus tard, elle n'en avait pas rédigé la moitié.

- Jean, il est temps de retourner au dortoir, l'informa son ami.

- Ah… oui, c'est vrai.

Hermione rangea ses affaires en vitesse, le couvre-feu allait bientôt débuter. Qu'importe, elle pourrait toujours continuer dans la salle commune si celle-ci n'était pas trop bruyante.

- Comment as-tu su que je me trouvais là ? s'enquit-elle en refermant la lourde porte derrière elle.

Mais la réponse était évidente.

- Azuria ! prononcèrent-ils en cœur.

Ils prirent lentement la direction de la tour de l'aile ouest.

- Si je n'étais pas venu te chercher, tu aurais passé la nuit à travailler ?

- Non, bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas encore terminé le devoir de Slughorn.

- Nous ne sommes que le premier jour de cours.

- Je pensais pourtant que les Serdaigle étaient les étudiants les plus travailleurs du château !

- C'est exact, mais nous ne sommes que le premier jour de cours, répéta Gorian de sa voix profonde.

Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'une autre question franchit ses lèvres.

- Il n'y a pas de bibliothécaire ?

- Oh si ! Mais il paraît que Marty Selwyn passe plus de temps dans la réserve à étudier des livres peu recommandables qu'à aider les élèves. Alors ne t'étonne pas si tu ne le croises pas.

Arrivés devant le panneau de bois, Gorian saisit le heurtoir de cuivre et frappa avec vigueur.

- Je suis ce que je suis mais je ne suis pas ce que je suis car si j'étais ce que je suis, je ne serais pas ce que je suis. Que suis-je ?

Hermione commençait sincèrement à regretter le portrait de la Grosse Dame et ses mots de passe. Elle aurait presque préféré que le chevalier du catogan garde l'entrée de sa nouvelle salle commune.

- Alors, réfléchit Gorian. Je suppose que « suis » provient certaines fois du verbe être, et d'autres du verbe suivre. Cela nous donnerait suivre ce qu'il est, mais ne pas être ce qu'il suit.

- Une ombre ?

- C'est exact, acquiesça la voix féminine.

Elle avait bien dit presque.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la studieuse salle circulaire éclairée par les multiples chandelles qui composaient les lustres de cuivre. Un joyeux brouhaha se répercutait sur les murs peints en bleu. Cependant, rien à voir avec le tapage qui régnait incessamment chez les Gryffondor, sûrement dû à l'absence des jumeaux Weasley, et de leurs éternelles farces et explosions en tout genre.

Hermione s'installa à une petite table, tandis que Gorian se dirigeait vers un de ses amis qui l'interpellait. Ses notes tout juste sorties de son sac, Cinamon vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, accompagnée d'une deuxième fille, rousse aux cheveux très courts, qu'elle avait rapidement observée la veille avant de s'endormir.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix où perçait clairement son excitation.

- Alors quoi ? répondit Hermione du tac-o-tac.

Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail et l'intervention de la jolie blonde menaçait de l'agacer au plus haut point.

- Bah, Jedusor ! asséna Cinamon.

- Bah quoi, Jedusor ?

Son interlocutrice ramena ses longs cheveux en arrière en un geste d'exaspération. Hermione était désormais sûre que la discussion qui suivrait serait ennuyeuse.

- Mia dit qu'elle t'a vue lui parler.

- Oui, confirma la jeune rousse. Quand je suis partie de la Grande Salle, vous étiez dans le hall, et plutôt proches j'ai l'impression.

Effectivement, la conversation avait été pathétique. Il fallut à Hermione une bonne demi-heure pour se débarrasser des deux filles et de leur regard oscillant entre envie et admiration. Visiblement, Jedusor ne se contentait pas de séduire ses professeurs, nombre de jeunes filles étaient également sous le charme de cet étudiant charismatique à qui elles n'avaient jamais adressé la parole. Et, si Hermione avait très envie de leur raconter les horreurs que perpétrerait Jedusor une fois adulte pour atténuer l'effet de leurs hormones, elle fut contrainte de ne pas céder à la tentation.

Elle se replongea donc dans son devoir de potion, et ne partit se reposer qu'une fois son parchemin entièrement rempli, minuit avait alors sonné depuis un bon moment. Lorsqu'elle rabattit ses couvertures sur elle, l'épuisement l'enveloppa comme une vague, cédant rapidement la place aux ténèbres.

.

Sa seconde journée de cours commença aussi mal que la première s'était achevée. Hermione se leva à l'aube pour envoyer la commande des livres qu'elle ne possédait pas encore à la librairie de Pré-au-Lard. A peine habillée, elle se hâta donc de prendre la direction de la volière du château.

Elle confia sa missive à une petite chouette lapone mise à disposition par l'établissement, et quitta la pièce traversée par le vent frais du matin en direction de la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle traversa en sens inverse le long corridor qui menait à la haute tour, Hermione eut la très désagréable surprise de voir apparaître à l'extrémité opposée le Malefoy des années cinquante, largement aussi antipathique que celui qu'elle avait côtoyé des années plus tard.

- Salut, ma jolie, l'interpella-t-il lorsqu'il fut assez près pour la reconnaître. Alors, on se promène ?

Elle garda la tête droite et continua son chemin en priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien de plus. Mais à cette heure matinale, Merlin devait encore être au lit.

Tout se déroula en quelques secondes. Malefoy brandit sa baguette magique tandis qu'Hermione attrapait celle qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa robe.

- Stupéfix !

Un jet de lumière rouge s'envola vers Hermione qui créa un bouclier de défense in extremis. Le sort ricocha et retourna frapper son propriétaire qui s'écroula contre le mur derrière lui, et retomba lourdement sur le sol, inconscient. Hermione, encore sous le choc de cette agression gratuite, parcourut avec empressement les lieux du regard, à la recherche d'éventuels témoins qui se révélèrent absents. Heureusement qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement les sortilèges informulés ! Néanmoins, elle s'était trompée, ce Malefoy était encore pire que Drago.

Elle continua son chemin en pressant le pas, laissant derrière elle son agresseur. Pourquoi Malefoy avait-il agit ainsi ? Voulait-il simplement terroriser les nouveaux élèves, ou agissait-il sur ordre de Jedusor ? La seule chose dont elle était désormais certaine, c'est qu'elle venait de se faire un ennemi, et que celui-ci menaçait de lui apporter d'autres soucis.

.

C'est secouée qu'elle prit place aux côtés d'Azuria sur le banc de bois de la table des Serdaigle.

- Salut Jean. Donc je disais, quand je suis passée devant l'entrée du bureau du directeur – Dippet je crois, la petite vieille avait l'air satisfaite, raconta son amie, toujours aussi bavarde. On peut donc croire que les cours de défense contre les forces du mal débuteront normalement en fin de semaine.

- Voilà une information intéressante ! réagit Gorian. Après dix minutes de monologue, il était temps.

Et tous deux se chamaillèrent pendant un bon moment.

- Tu n'avales rien, Jean ? la questionna Gorian, coupant ainsi court aux plaintes interminables d'Azuria sur sa façon de traiter les autres.

- Non, je n'ai pas très faim.

Hermione était déjà fatiguée par l'altercation interminable de ses amis, alors, lorsque Cinamon arriva à son tour avec un grand sourire semblable à celui de la veille sur le visage, elle décida de quitter les lieux et de se rendre de bonne heure à son premier cours de la journée, une leçon qu'elle attendait avec beaucoup d'impatience, celle d'Occlumancie.

Gorian lui adressa un air entendu et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée.

- Que se passe-t-il, jolie Jean, tu sembles troublée.

- Rien, ça va, répliqua-t-elle durement. Et je ne suis pas jolie.

Elle partit sans se retourner, furieuse contre elle-même. Furieuse de s'être emportée contre son ami, mais également parce qu'elle savait que si elle partageait avec lui les événements qui venaient de se produire, celui-ci lui rappellerait simplement qu'il l'avait mise en garde.

Son humeur ne s'améliora pas lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle où devait se dérouler le cours, et qu'elle se retrouva seule en compagnie de Jedusor et d'un petit groupe de Mangemorts, parmi lesquels se trouvaient Avery, Mulciber, Rosier et le jeune homme qu'elle avait eu la malchance de croiser moins d'une heure plus tôt, Abraxas Malefoy.


	9. 1944, un tissu de pensées

Voici, un peu plus tôt que prévu, le chapitre 9.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours aussi plaisir.** Foxyju**, quelle impatience ! Je pense cependant que l'année 1967 devrait arriver d'ici six à sept chapitres (mais je ne garantis rien.)**  
**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – 1944, un tissu de pensées**

.**  
**

Prenant soin de rester à distance des Serpentard, Hermione s'adossa contre le mur de pierres qui faisait face à la porte encore close de la salle de classe. Elle se plaça de telle sorte que Malefoy apparaisse dans son champ de vision. Ainsi, il ne lui serait pas nécessaire de tourner incessamment la tête pour le surveiller, et elle supprimait par la même occasion tout risque de torticolis.

La situation l'effrayait tant qu'elle dû faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes, et il ne fallut pas même une minute pour que Malefoy adopte le comportement qu'elle redoutait tant. Celui-ci lui adressa un premier sourire mauvais, puis, lorsqu'il comprit que la jeune fille se contentait de l'ignorer, s'exclama à voix haute :

- Oh, mais qu'est-ce dont là ? De la chair fraîche, hum… j'adore.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en un geste obscène, qui déclencha chez tous ses camarades un rire gras. Tous, sauf Tom Jedusor qui fixait l'une des extrémités du corridor, un air impénétrable gravé sur le visage. S'il semblait totalement indifférent aux événements qui venaient de se dérouler, il stoppa néanmoins Malefoy d'un léger mouvement de la main lorsque que ce dernier fit un pas pour se rapprocher d'Hermione.

L'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme pensa que le futur Voldemort voulait lui éviter des ennuis, à elle, et que Malefoy agissait uniquement selon ses propres envies. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'Albus Dumbledore marchait dans leur direction d'un pas silencieux. Finalement, la seule peau que Jedusor cherchait à sauver, c'était la sienne.

L'homme à la longue barbe encore brune arriva devant la porte en les saluant d'un « bonjour à tous », ouvrit le battant d'un coup de baguette, et les invita à prendre place.

Hermione n'avait jamais pénétré cette salle auparavant. Elle était plus petite que la majorité des autres pièces dans lesquelles se déroulaient les cours, et les tables avaient été organisées de façon à former un U. Les cinq garçons s'installèrent côte à côte tandis qu'Hermione choisit une chaise à l'écart, des Serpentard, mais aussi des problèmes. Si elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir si vite son ancien directeur, elle fut surtout surprise de découvrir que Dumbledore avait lui-même dispensé des cours d'Occlumancie à Jedusor, en dépit de sa méfiance envers le jeune homme. Mais après tout, si cette option était accessible à tous, peut-être n'avait-il pas pu s'y opposer.

Quelques étudiants supplémentaires les rejoignirent avant que le cours ne débute, néanmoins, cette matière si primordiale aux yeux d'Hermione ne semblait pas attiser la curiosité de beaucoup de ses camarades. Ne semblant plus attendre qui que ce soit, le professeur commença son cours avec l'une de ses sempiternelles mises en garde :

- Avant de débuter, et parce que je suis un enseignant rébarbatif – comme vous devez sûrement le savoir désormais, j'aimerai vous assommer avec certains avertissements. Les options qui vous sont proposées pour votre dernière année d'étude ont été ajoutées au programme annuel pour vous aider à trouver un emploi, voir vous aider à poursuivre vos études. Cependant, ces enseignements n'ont rien d'anodin, et nécessiteront un engagement sérieux de votre part, au même titre que vos autres matières. De plus, les connaissances que vous acquerrez sont d'un niveau magique avancé, et ne doivent en aucun cas être utilisées à des fins malhonnêtes.

Fidèle à elle-même, Hermione buvait les paroles de Dumbledore comme du jus de citrouille, ce qui l'empêcha de s'apercevoir que le centre d'intérêt de Malefoy se rapprochait de l'endroit où elle se trouvait de secondes en secondes.

- Etre un Occlumens aguerrit est une qualité très recherchée par les métiers ayant une part de confidentialité, Langue-de-Plomb, Médicomages, membre de Magenmagot, mais également, ce qui est souvent négligé, dans tous les domaines de communication, notamment la politique…

Dumbledore fit une pause dont le silence de cathédrale ne suffit pas pour récupérer l'attention de ceux qui, distraits, semblaient être en total accord avec la négligence des gens face aux domaines de communication. Il n'y avait plus qu'Hermione et Jedusor pour prêter une oreille attentive au discours professoral.

- Mr Malefoy, il est vrai que l'étude des uniformes féminins de cette école est fortement intéressante. J'ai moi-même pu constater une légère diminution de la longueur des jupes au cours des années. Cependant, même si certains de mes collègues seront d'accord avec vous sur leur caractère parfois aguicheur, il n'est pas recommandé de chercher à regarder dessous. Je vous prierai donc de détourner votre regard de celle de Miss Garreng sous peine d'être exclu de cette salle.

La classe sortit enfin de sa torpeur et quelques-uns emmétrèrent un éclat de rire, faisait rosir le teint pâle du fautif. Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, ignora le regard assassin que lui lança Abraxas Malefoy, et profita de l'attention que tout le monde lui portait de nouveau pour reprendre son monologue. Hermione, ravie de voir l'affreux Serpentard dans cette situation d'embarras, se reconcentra de suite sur les lèvres de son ancien directeur.

- Bien. Je serais satisfait de mon enseignement si, en fin d'année, chacun de vous arrive à me dissimuler habilement ses sentiments. Oui, Mr Jedusor ?

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, Monsieur, mais je souhaiterais savoir si nous étudierons également un peu la Légilimancie, comme l'an passé.

Dumbledore réfléchit un instant avant de répondre, pesant chacun de ses mots.

- Il est vrai que l'enthousiasme qu'ont manifesté les étudiants de cette option nous a parfois permis d'aborder superficiellement la Légilimancie, mais je ne peux assurer qu'il en sera de même pour cette classe. Nous en reparlerons donc au moment opportun.

Il conclut par un de ses sourires polis qui ne fit pas disparaître l'impression d'hostilité que dégageait son élève. Il était évident qu'Albus Dumbledore ne souhaitait apprendre au futur Voldemort plus qu'il ne le devait, et le regard qu'ils se lancèrent et qu'Hermione capta prouvait qu'aucun d'eux ne l'ignorait.

- Mais assez de bavardages. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par un exercice qui vous paraîtra simple, mais peut-être le plus compliqué de tous. Pour éviter qu'un étranger ne puisse interpréter vos sentiments, il vous est nécessaire de savoir les dissimuler. La première étape pour y parvenir consiste à faire le vide dans votre esprit.

Il embrassa les étudiants de son regard perçant :

- Je vais donc vous demander de ne plus penser à rien. Respirez profondément et calmement, et concentrez-vous sur les mouvements de votre abdomen. Ensuite, j'essayerai de m'introduire dans votre esprit, tout en douceur, afin de partir à la recherche de toute pensée parasite.

Le garçon de Poufsouffle assit aux côté d'Hermione pouffa un soupire de déception.

- Quelle blague, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, comme si je souhaitais partager mes pensées avec qui que ce soit. Parasites ou non.

D'autres protestèrent également contre l'exercice, et Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Qu'avait-elle fait comme bêtise ? Participer à une leçon dont l'enseignant aller pénétrer son esprit, rempli de choses qu'elle devait taire à tout prix, était une pure folie. Par chance, l'enseignant en question était Albus Dumbledore, mais tout de même, elle aurait mieux fait de contenir sa soif d'apprendre, pour une fois !

- Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour vous libérer la tête.

Voyant que Dumbledore ne reviendrai pas sur sa décision, le murmure des protestations s'estompa progressivement, chacun dépensant les quelques minutes restantes à mettre à l'abri ses secrets les plus intimes. Hermione ferma les yeux et inspira une grande bouffée. Une fois Harry et Ron relégués dans les limbes de son esprit, elle entreprit de dominer la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles.

Quand la dernière seconde fut écoulée, Dumbledore se tourna vers elle, assise en bout de rangée, et l'informa qu'elle serait la première à passer le test. Les jointures blanchies tant elle serait fort sa baguette posée sur ses genoux, la jeune femme attendit l'intrusion, priant de nouveau Merlin, qu'elle espérait désormais levé.

Le choc qu'elle redoutait n'eut pas lieu. Dumbledore pénétra sa conscience tout en douceur, et elle ne ressentit qu'une légère vague de froid. L'effet s'estompa rapidement, et Hermione, soulagée, releva les paupières.

- Ce n'est pas trop mal, pour une première fois. Cependant, j'ai pu clairement discerner votre angoisse, Miss Garreng, ce qui montre que vous pourrez encore vous améliorer.

Le professeur se tourna ensuite vers son voisin de table qui tressaillit légèrement, et prononça une formule inaudible. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent de concentration, puis il abaissa sa baguette qu'il pointait sur le jeune garçon.

- Il faudra faire mieux que ça à l'avenir, Mr Williams, déclara-t-il, amical. Mais vous avez tout à fait raison, c'est une jeune femme ravissante.

Le dénommé Williams rougit de confusion, tandis que Dumbledore, souriant, posait déjà son regard sur sa prochaine victime.

Au cours de l'heure qui suivit, chacun eut le droit à quelques remarques de la part de leur professeur. Parfois de simples conseils, tandis que d'autres phrases restaient énigmatiques aux yeux de leurs camarades. Le pire pour Hermione fut lorsque vint le tour de Malefoy, qui semblait attacher plus d'importance au regard de profond dégoût qui défigurait ses traits, qu'à l'exercice imposé.

- Rouge, hum… Une suggestion intéressante, dit-il après s'être retiré de l'esprit du Serpentard.

Un des sourcils d'Hermione disparut derrière sa chevelure broussailleuse. Perplexe, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres étudiants qui ne semblaient pas plus comprendre qu'elle.

- Mais je me permets de vous dire que vous faite erreur. Elle est bleue.

De quoi parlaient-ils au juste ? Williams répondit au regard interrogateur qu'elle affichait par un sourire moqueur, et Hermione entendit clairement les deux mots qu'il chuchota à son oreille. « Petite culotte ». Elle lui lança un air dédaigneux avant de croiser les jambes avec soin sous la table. Quel pervers, celui-là ! Au faite, quel sous-vêtement avait-elle enfilé ce matin ? Elle avait pris le premier qui lui était tombé sous la main, sans vraiment y accorder une quelconque importance. Il lui semblait qu'il était orné d'un nœud décoratif sur le devant. Elle n'avait qu'une culotte de ce genre, c'était la… C'était la bleue. Par Merlin.

Dumbledore, au centre de la pièce, releva le bas de sa robe de sorcier.

- Je puis vous affirmer que ma paire de chaussettes est bleue.

Discrètement, Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement, se baissant pour ramasser la plume qu'elle venait volontairement d'envoyer au sol pour cacher le rouge soutenu qui lui nimbait les joues. Et qu'il ne s'avise pas de lui reparler de son slip, celui-là !

Le dernier à passer était Tom Jedusor, installé en bout de rangée lui aussi. Son air déterminé prouvait qu'il attendait impatiemment de se mesurer à un sorcier aussi puissant que l'était Albus Dumbledore.

L'inspection de son esprit dura plus longtemps que pour les autres étudiants. Dans le silence pesant de la petite salle, chacun attendait avec impatience l'issue du duel, et le rictus satisfait qu'afficha le jeune homme ténébreux lorsque se fut terminé confirma les appréhensions d'Hermione. Jedusor, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, maîtrisait déjà parfaitement l'Occlumancie.

Dumbledore ne fit pas le moindre commentaire sur la pourtant remarquable réussite de son élève, et congédia la classe.

- J'attends de vous que, pour la semaine prochaine, vous vous entraîniez à faire le vide dans votre tête, afin que nous réitérions l'expérience. Mr Malefoy, le vieux fou aimerait que vous veniez le voir. Immédiatement, conclu-t-il dans le brouhaha des conversations des élèves se pressant déjà vers la sortie.

Définitivement, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la couleur des sous-vêtements qu'elle avait revêtit ce matin. Réprimant un éclat de rire, elle prit d'un pas assuré la direction du parc, laissant derrière elle garçons et filles appartenant aux autres maisons. Son emploi du temps affichait un espace vide jusqu'au début de l'après-midi et, dehors, le début du mois de septembre leur offrait un temps plutôt clément.

.

Elle se posa au bord du lac, et observa les alentours. Le Poudlard de 1944 était si semblable à celui d'où elle venait qu'en moins de quarante-huit heures, elle se sentait déjà chez elle. Et, malgré que Ron et Harry lui manquaient indéfectiblement, elle devait avouer qu'elle y était bien. Le retour à son époque, en pleine guerre, serait lui certainement plus terrible. Elle attrapa dans son sac un ouvrage au hasard, et s'y plongea immédiatement.

Les multiples sorts de métamorphose humaine lui tinrent compagnie jusqu'à l'arrivée de Cinamon qui, depuis qu'elle avait découvert sa « conversation » avec Jedusor, ne semblait plus vouloir la laisser seule un instant.

- Que lis-tu ? « Théorie sur la transformation appliquée à l'être humain ». Je n'aime pas la métamorphose, avertit la nouvelle venue en hochant la tête de gauche à droite, surtout celle qui touche à notre corps.

- Je croyais que tu souhaitais devenir Médicomage ? lui fit remarquer Hermione.

- Oui, c'est justement pour cela. Je pense que la Magie peut servir à modifier beaucoup de choses, mais nous changer nous-même, c'est toucher à ce que nous possédons de plus précieux.

- La plupart de ses sortilèges sont éphémères.

- Et inutiles.

Elles restèrent toutes deux silencieuses, le regard fixé sur les profondeurs insondables du lac.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de nous raconter la conversation que tu as eue avec Tom Jedusor ? demanda Cinamon en dévoilant enfin ce qui semblait être la cause de sa présence.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu d'accepter le fait que nous n'ayons pas vraiment discuté ? Comme je te l'ai dit hier soir, il m'a juste saluée.

Sa camarade resta muette.

- Et puis, quelle importance ? Tu ne le connais même pas, ce Jedusor.

- Je sais, c'est idiot, admit Cinamon, penaude.

Hermione se retint d'acquiescer.

- Vois-tu, il représente un peu ce dont rêvent beaucoup de filles ici. Intelligent, mystérieux, charmant, respecté et adulé par la plupart de nos professeurs. Mais lui ne parle qu'à peu d'entre nous. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

- Mais il est à Serpentard, fit remarquer Hermione. Je croyais qu'il existait une antipathie réciproque avec les autres maisons ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça change au final ? Les étudiants de Serpentard ne sont pas pires que les autres, ils cultivent leur hostilité simplement par principe.

- Et si lui était vraiment mauvais ?

- Hein ?

- Si la raison pour laquelle il ne parle à personne est que, selon lui, il est le seul être qui mérite son attention ?

Cinamon lui jeta un regard perplexe.

- C'est impossible. Preuve en est, il a déjà une petite amie.

- Sally, exact ?

- Oui, Sally Mayfield. Seule héritière d'une dynastie au sang pur.

- Fortunée ?

- Evidemment. Beaucoup pensent que c'est un très bon parti.

L'argent. C'était sûrement pour cela que Jedusor côtoyait une jeune femme, lui qui était sans le sou depuis sa naissance.

- Et puis, elle est plutôt jolie.

La voix grave de Gorian fit sursauter Hermione tandis que Cinamon se tournait brusquement.

- Pour toi, toutes les filles sont belles ! s'emporta Cinamon, mécontente d'avoir été entendue.

- Pourtant, il ne me semble pas t'avoir incluse dans cette catégorie.

Après un regard dédaigneux, Cinamon se leva et s'éloigna rapidement.

- Tu viens, Jean, le déjeuner va être servi.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois désagréable avec toutes mes amies ? se plaignit Hermione.

- Tu ne les connais que depuis deux jours.

Exaspérée, la jeune femme se retint de répondre, souhaitant éviter un conflit supplémentaire. Comportement qu'elle ne regretta pas à la vue de l'ambiance électrique du repas, pendant lequel personne ne semblait vouloir adresser la parole à qui que ce soit.

.

L'unique leçon de l'après-midi était un double cours de sortilèges, qu'Hermione passa assise entre Azuria et Gorian qui s'ignoraient mutuellement. Le professeur Flitwick des années cinquante était si fidèle à celui qu'elle connaissait que l'espace de quelques minutes, elle eut l'impression de se retrouver en quatrième année, lorsque Ron et Harry était si furieux l'un envers l'autre qu'une réconciliation semblait impossible.

La journée s'acheva dans ce même climat morose. Hermione regagna son lit de bonne heure en réfléchissant à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Cinamon. Comme elle s'y était fortement attendue, Jedusor ne parlait qu'à peu de personne. Elle risquait d'avoir énormément de difficultés à se rapprocher de lui, malgré les mots qu'ils avaient échangés la veille.

Ses rêves l'emportèrent sans qu'elle ne sache que sur ce point, le destin jouerait en sa faveur.


	10. 1944, le Poudlard des ancêtres

Comme toujours, un grand merci aux lecteurs de cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – 1944, le Poudlard des ancêtres**

.**  
**

Son seul cours du mercredi fut un cours d'Etude des Runes.

Hermione se leva à l'aube afin d'échapper à Cinamon, Gorian et Azuria, ainsi qu'à leurs respectifs harcèlement et disputes incessantes. Elle les croisa à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, yeux collés et mâchoire décrochée en un long bâillement, tandis qu'elle-même se dirigeait en sens inverse. Evitant soigneusement leurs regards étonnés, elle se hâta de rejoindre l'atmosphère rassurante et confinée de la bibliothèque. Elle constata avec satisfaction que seules quelques filles très jeunes s'y trouvaient déjà, et que, comme Gorian le lui avait dit, aucun bibliothécaire ne semblait en mesure de la gêner.

Il lui restait une heure de temps libre, qu'elle mit à profit pour feuilleter quelques ouvrages. Si la grande majorité de ceux qui lui tombèrent entre les mains lui rappelaient une précédente lecture, certains furent néanmoins plus instructifs, évoquant la montée en puissance de Grindelwald, ou encore la situation politico-économique de la Grande-Bretagne dans les années cinquante. Peut-être ces livres s'étaient-ils perdus au fil des ans, peut-être encore avaient-ils été volés, ou jetés pour cause d'usure. En tout cas, Hermione en était certaine, s'ils avaient été encore présents dans les rayonnages durant sa scolarité, elle n'aurait pu résister à la tentation de plonger son nez à l'intérieur.

Enrichie de quelques connaissances supplémentaires, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le quatrième étage et pénétra dans une salle lumineuse pourvue de hautes fenêtres, salle qui continuerait d'être le lieu de l'enseignement des runes anciennes pendant des années. Hermione prit place au premier rang, espérant ainsi ne pas être dérangée.

- Excuse-moi, je peux m'asseoir ?

- Raté.

C'était Mia, l'amie rousse de Cinamon avec laquelle elle avait déjà échangé quelques mots. Elle ne put qu'acquiescer, à contrecœur. Cependant, la nouvelle venue remarqua sa réticence et, après avoir sorti plumes et parchemins de son sac en toile, elle détailla Hermione attentivement.

- Ca va ? finit-elle par demander.

Hermione hocha brièvement la tête. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter une discussion de plus sur Jedusor.

- Au faite Jean, je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir ennuyée l'autre soir.

- Hein ? Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas important.

Sa mauvaise foi arracha un sourire à son interlocutrice.

- C'est juste que, vois-tu, Jedusor…

Elle se tourna brièvement vers le Serpentard qui venait lui aussi de rejoindre la salle puis continua, en prenant soin de baisser la voix.

- Jedusor est…

Mais Hermione ne sut jamais ce qu'était exactement Jedusor car le professeur choisit cet instant pour faire son apparition.

- Bonjour, bonjour, scanda-t-il avait enthousiasme en se passant distraitement la main dans ses cheveux foncés.

Les ridules qui marquèrent sa peau lorsqu'il leur adressa un sourire radieux prouvaient qu'il devait avoir dépassé la trentaine, mais son comportement aurait certainement été plus adapté pour un jeune étudiant. En effet, il portait un uniforme semblable à celui de ses élèves, à la différence près que la cravate nouée avec négligence sur sa chemise immaculée était d'un noir profond, et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il sembla plus s'entretenir avec une bande d'amis qu'avec des adolescents.

- J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Puisque cette année, vous n'êtes que douze à venir me rendre visite chaque semaine…

- Seulement douze, s'exclama silencieusement Hermione.

- Ce type n'a jamais attiré beaucoup d'élèves, l'informa sa voisine de table.

- … nous allons pouvoir mettre en place un projet. Et quel projet ! Je suis sûr de vous allez en être enchantés, j'en mettrai presque ma baguette au… Oh, s'extasia-t-il, faussement surpris, en croisant le regard d'Hermione, mais c'est que nous avons une nouvelle élève.

Il s'approcha de sa table d'un pas aérien et lui lança un clin d'œil auquel Hermione, mal à l'aise, ne répondit pas.

- Charmante en plus. Attendez, laissez-moi deviner, dit-il en tournant brusquement la tête et en brandissant la paume de sa main droite à quelques centimètres du nez de la jeune femme comme pour stopper une phrase qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de prononcer. Je pense que vous vous appelez… Jean Garreng, n'est-ce pas ?

- O… Oui, bafouilla-t-elle, ne sachant que penser de cette entrée en matière plutôt excentrique.

- Ah !

Le professeur dont elle ignorait toujours le nom leva son poing en signe de victoire, s'attendant presque à des applaudissements, tandis qu'elle glissait à Mia :

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi.

- Mais assez digressé, se calma-t-il. Je voulais, avant de commencer ce cours, vous exposer mon fa-bu-leux projet. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué il y a désormais quelques mois – c'est fou ce que le temps nous file entre les baguettes – les fondateurs de cette école rédigeaient énormément de texte en runes à l'époque. C'était un moyen pour eux de laisser leur empreinte, sous une forme qu'ils pensaient universelle. A juste titre, puisque qu'aujourd'hui encore, bon nombre de sorciers étudient toujours cette écriture.

Il fit un bref tour d'horizon de son petit groupe de spectateurs.

- Peut-être un peu plus dans les autres écoles, reconnut-il. Je vous propose donc de traduire ces écrits, auxquels vous avez désormais accès en qualité de septième année.

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle était prête à pardonner à cet homme son comportement extravagant s'il lui donnait un passe-droit pour des textes rédigés de la main des illustres fondateurs de Poudlard ! Plusieurs autres visages étaient à présent animés d'un sourire traduisant leur excitation.

- Cependant, vous le ferez dans un but précis, qui sera celui d'analyser les relations qui les unissaient les uns aux autres, leurs points communs, les vertus qu'ils prônent, leurs désaccords. C'est clair ?

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la pièce.

- Vous vous répartirez donc par équipes de deux étudiants, appartenant à deux maisons différentes.

Ce fut cette fois un brouhaha de protestation qui répondit au professeur.

- Et vous aurez comme mission, continua-t-il en haussant d'un ton pour calmer la véhémence de certains – Williams, le garçon qui lui avait fait des remarques gênantes à Hermione pendant le cours d'Occlumancie s'était brusquement levé à l'annonce du professeur, provoquant chez son voisin un sursaut qui le fit glisser de sa chaise – de nous exposer l'évolution des relations qui unissaient les fondateurs et leur maison respective. N'est-ce pas génial ?

Hermione fit un rapide tour d'horizon des réactions de ses camarades. Si elle était déjà emballée par l'idée, ça ne semblait pas être le cas du garçon qui se relevait péniblement, une main massant son postérieur visiblement douloureux.

- Alors, ces groupes ?

Comme prévu, nul ne prit d'initiatives et les élèves se lancèrent des regards à la dérobée pendant plusieurs secondes. Dans un élan d'esprit pratique, Hermione s'apprêta à demander à l'une des filles de Gryffondor assise à la table de derrière de se mettre avec elle, mais elle fut devancée par Mia. Et Hermione regretta bien vite ses quelques instants d'hésitation.

- Ah, notre premier groupe. Donc Mia de Serdaigle et Lisbeth de Gryffondor. Très bien. Ensuite ? Vraiment personne ? Soit, je vais m'en charger, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre ! Donc, Mr le vindicatif… Oui vous Williams, avec votre voisin qui, si je ne me trompe pas, est à Poufsouffle.

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui voyait ses possibilités de partenaire s'amoindrir à vue d'œil.

- Miss Garreng, je vous considère pour ma part comme une étudiante de Serdaigle à part entière cette année. Mais dans la mesure où vous n'êtes parmi nous que depuis peu, il va vous falloir redoubler de travail pour vos recherches.

Il dut apercevoir la moue désapprobatrice de la jeune femme car il reprit :

- Ne le prenez pas mal, je doute simplement que vous en sachiez autant que vos camarades, ce qui est tout à fait normal dans votre position.

Hermione, pour sa part, doutait fortement du contraire

- Mais pas d'inquiétude ! scanda-t-il en bondissant vers Hermione avec l'enthousiasme du sorcier qui vient d'inventer la potion tue-loup, nous avons dans cette classe un étudiant brillant qui vous sera d'un grand secours !

Si elle avait été en mesure d'ouvrir la bouche à ce moment précis, elle aurait sans doute débité toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables pour éviter de se retrouver de force en binôme avec Tom Jedusor, allant même jusqu'à dire qu'elle n'était pas une bonne élève et qu'elle risquait de représenté un fardeau pour quelqu'un de bien plus intelligent qu'elle. Mais ses lèvres refusèrent catégoriquement de s'ouvrir.

- Tom, je suis persuadé que vous aiderez cette jeune femme avec grand plaisir.

- Bien sûr, Professeur.

La voix du Serpentard était neutre et maîtrisée, et Hermione n'osa pas se retourner pour voir l'expression de ce dernier. De toute façon, elle en avait assez entendu sur lui pour savoir qu'il détestait se mêler aux autres, et qu'un travail en groupe représentait plus à ses yeux une corvée qu'un moyen de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Une fois la totalité des élèves répartis en binôme, le Professeur leur donna un texte à traduire, afin de « les remettre dans le vif du sujet ». Malgré tous ces efforts pour ne pas se faire remarquer, Hermione termina son travail trente minutes plus tard (une fois de plus, Jedusor l'avait devancée), sous le regard surpris mais ravi de l'enseignant.

.

- Alors ? la questionna Mia à la sortie de la salle de classe, tu en as pensé quoi de ce premier cours ? Visiblement, c'était un peu facile pour toi.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, gênée par la nuance de jalousie qui perçait dans la voix de sa camarade, non pas du tout, j'ai trouvé le cours passionnant.

Elle s'apprêtait à mentionner le projet mais se ravisa au dernier moment, afin d'éviter à tout prix le sujet « brun ténébreux de Serpentard » qui, d'ailleurs, avait rapidement déserté la pièce à la fin du cours sans lui accorder le moindre intérêt.

- C'est vrai qu'il est particulier, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi ce Professeur n'attire pas plus d'élèves. Il n'est pas si bête, j'ai l'impression.

- Il est très loin d'être bête, tu veux dire ! Mais beaucoup ne l'aime pas parce qu'il est un peu trop… élitiste, si je peux dire. Il n'accepte pas les étudiants s'il trouve leur niveau insuffisant. Oh bien sûr, il invente une excuse joliment formulée, reprit Mia devant l'air choqué qu'affichait Hermione. Par exemple, l'une de mes amies souhaitait elle aussi continuer l'Etude des runes cette année, mais il lui a gentiment suggéré que passer sept matières aux ASPICs serait peut-être trop ambitieux pour elle, et qu'il était dans son intérêt de se consacrer à des choses plus essentielles pour son projet d'avenir, tels que les Sortilèges. Il est comme ça, le Professeur Potter.

- Le P-p-professeur Po…

Sous l'effet de surprise d'entendre un nom qu'elle connaissait si bien, Hermione se prit les pieds dans sa robe et heurta lourdement une statue de cuivre dans un grand « bang » dont l'écho se fit entendre le long du couloir. Avait-elle bien entendu Potter ?

Elle se releva péniblement sous les rires de Mia et des autres personnes qui les entouraient.

- Pas trop sonnée ? s'inquiéta son amie.

- Non, non ça va.

Elle sentit un frôlement contre son épaule droite et Malefoy apparut dans son champ de vision.

- Tu résonnes plutôt bien, pour une cloche, ironisa-t-il en lui imposant un gros plan sur ses dents.

Puis il s'éclipsa, tandis que son haleine piquante incommodait encore Hermione. Un Malefoy et un Potter à Poudlard, décidément, le destin avait un drôle de sens de l'humour. Le pire était que, volontairement ou non, ils rendaient son voyage encore plus dangereux.

« Ah ces grands-parents, ils vont finir par me tuer ! » pensa-t-elle, amusée, même si le moment n'était pas vraiment propice à faire de l'humour.

- N'y fais pas attention, essaya de la rassurer Mia. Ce type est une ordure, il agit comme ça avec tout le monde.

.

Hermione passa une grande partie du repas de midi à digérer l'information sur le Professeur de Runes. Si elle n'était pas dans l'erreur, il devait s'agir de Charlus Potter, le père de James. Elle avait vu son nom sur l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black, Square Grimmaurd, et Sirius lui avait certifié que l'époux de Dorea Black était bien le grand père de Harry, pas peu fier d'avoir des liens de sang avec son filleul. Son départ avait été tellement précipité qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé rencontrer tant de noms familiers. Mais elle aurait dû s'en douter, Poudlard était la seule école de Magie de Grande-Bretagne et beaucoup de ses propres camarades au château comptaient des Sang-purs dans leur ascendance.

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Gorian.

- Excuse-moi, lui dit-il sans autre préavis. Pour mon comportement d'hier, ajouta-t-il devant le regard d'incompréhension d'Hermione.

Il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour savoir de quoi il parlait exactement.

- Euh, oui. Oui d'accord.

Après un instant de silence gêné, elle reprit :

- Je suis également désolée de m'être emportée contre toi, mais pourquoi te montres-tu si désagréable envers Azuria et Cinamon.

- Tu dois le savoir, non ? Je suis sûr que toi aussi, elles t'exaspèrent avec leurs considérations qui risquent de changer la face du monde, telles que : comment vais-je me coiffer aujourd'hui, ou encore : qui est le garçon le plus séduisant ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Certes, elle n'avait jamais participé à ce genre de débats qui avaient lieux chaque matin dans son dortoir pour savoir quels vêtements les filles devaient mettre (Lavande et Parvati adoraient ce genre de bavardages interminables), mais en réalité, elle prenait désormais plaisir à les écouter. Elle qui ces douze derniers mois n'avait parlé que de mort, d'Horcruxes, de vol et de dissimulation appréciait plus qu'elle n'oserait l'avouer ces banalités qui rendaient la vie plus facile et plus agréable.

Elle opta donc pour un compromis.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas si grave.

- C'est juste que…

Pour la tout première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Gorian avait l'air triste et désemparé. Elle l'encouragea à continuer :

- Que ?

- Non, rien. Laisse tomber.

- Tu peux me parler, tu sais.

- Il y a quelques années, il s'est passé… quelque chose.

La voix de Gorian n'était qu'un murmure.

Hermione était persuadée qu'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler une chose importante, dont peu de personnes étaient au courant. Cependant, Azuria choisit cet instant pour faire son entrée, coupant cout aux efforts d'Hermione pour en savoir plus.

- Eh Jean, ça te dirait de venir avoir moi cet après-midi ? Les sélections de Quidditch approchent et j'ai bien envie d'aller m'entraîner quelques heures. On m'a dit que n'importe qui pouvait se rendre sur le terrain sans autorisation.

N'ayant rien d'autre de prévu pour le reste de la journée, Hermione accepta avec plaisir.

.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch, quelques étudiants profitaient eux aussi du temps clément pour aiguiser leurs réflexes. Deux Gryffondor à la carrure imposante frappaient un Cognard à tour de rôle, tandis qu'une jeune fille de Poufsouffle volait avec plus ou moins d'habileté derrière un Vif d'Or qui n'était apparemment pas décidé à se laisser attraper.

Hermione fut immédiatement frappée par la vitesse de leur balai. Ils semblaient avancer au ralenti, comme si elle regardait le match à travers des Multiplettes bloquées en mode « image par image ». Evidemment, en cinquante ans, l'évolution des balais avait été rapide et spectaculaire, un peu comme le développement de la technologie Moldue, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à… Ça. Même elle qui détestait voler se sentait capable de chevaucher ces balais d'un autre âge sans trop d'appréhension.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Hermione fut sollicitée par son amie pour lancer le Souafle en l'air afin qu'Azuria essaye de le rattraper. Même après avoir assisté aux matchs de Harry pendant six ans, Hermione dû reconnaître que la jeune femme s'en sortait avec honneur. Puis, lorsque son bras fut trop douloureux pour qu'elle continue, Hermione partit prendre place sur les gradins tandis qu'Azuria s'entraînait désormais seule à marquer des buts.

A six heures, les deux filles regagnèrent allègrement le château pour le diner. Tout le monde semblait de bonne humeur et le repas fut des plus conviviales. Lorsque le dessert fut servi, Dumbledore entra à son tour dans la Grande Salle par une petite porte dérobée par laquelle était passé Harry le soir où la Coupe de Feu avait rendu son verdict. Cependant, une deuxième personne accompagnait le Professeur de Métamorphose.

La fourchette d'Hermione lui glissa des mains. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle resta figée, stupéfaite, devant la silhouette massive de Rubeus Hagrid qui prenait maladroitement place à la table des enseignants.


	11. 1944, vengeance à l'aube

Non non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction, j'ai juste du mal à écrire quelque chose de potable depuis un certain temps. En tout cas, merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de lire.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 11 – 1944, vengeance à l'aube**

.

Malgré la bonne ambiance qui régnait à la table des Serdaigle, la soirée ne fut pas des plus agréables pour Hermione. L'attablée de Hagrid, encore officiellement considéré comme meurtrier, provoqua colère et indignation parmi ses camarades. Le repas fut ainsi régulièrement ponctué de sifflets réprobateurs et de quolibets vulgaires en direction du jeune garde-chasse qui essayait, tant bien que mal, de manger sa soupe avec dignité. Cependant, lorsqu'un « il mériterait d'être pendu » plus sonore que les autres provenant de la table des Serpentards brisa un instant de silence, Dumbledore se trouva bien obligé d'admettre que sa tentative de réinsérer son ancien élève au sein de l'école était un échec. Le professeur de métamorphose se leva et accompagna Hagrid, dont deux grosses larmes marquaient les joues, jusqu'à la sortie, n'omettant point de jeter un regard sévère au garçon de cinquième année qui avait parlé.

- Tant mieux ! lança violemment Cinamon. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait celui-là ? Qu'on allait l'accueillir en ouvrant les bras ?

Contrariée, Hermione quitta la Grande Salle sans même prendre de dessert et, accompagnée de Gorian, rejoignit la tour des Serdaigle. Elle espérait pouvoir avoir une conversation privée avec son ami. Surtout parce qu'elle savait que lui non plus ne croyait pas en la culpabilité de Hagrid, mais aussi dans l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'il avait tenté de lui dire le midi-même.

Cependant, Gorian avait d'autres plans, puisqu'après l'avoir embrassée furtivement sur le front, il lui souhaita bonne nuit et prit la direction de son dortoir. La jeune fille monta donc elle aussi se couchée, ruminant ses sombres pensées. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore avait fait endurer à Hagrid une chose pareille. L'ouverture de la chambre des secrets ne remontait à guère plus d'un an, la plaie était encore récente dans la mémoire des étudiants. Son esprit de compassion lui avait-il fait oublier que personne ne croyait à son innocence ?

- Jean ?

La voix de Mia brisa le silence paisible du dortoir encore inoccupé et quelques instants plus tard, Hermione entendit bouger les rideaux de son baldaquin tandis qu'une masse s'appuya sur son matelas.

- Tu dors ? chuchota Mia.

- Non, grommela-t-elle.

Visiblement, impossible de passer un moment seule. Mia s'assit sur le bord du lit, obligeant Hermione à lui faire de la place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mia ?

- Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air dans ton assiette ce soir, alors je viens voir tu as envie de parler un peu.

- Ça va, je t'assure. Je me sens juste un peu désorientée vois-tu, il me faut un peu de temps pour prendre mes marques.

- C'est étrange, parce que, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais partie à cause de la remarque de Cinamon.

Hermione sentit son palpitant s'emballer.

- Pas du tout, mentit Hermione. Gorian m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, et je comprends tout à fait la réaction des élèves. Mais si c'est bien Hagrid le coupable, on peut se demander pourquoi le directeur l'a autorisé à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, non ?

- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de preuves directes, admit Cinamon, mais les agressions ont cessées après son renvoi. Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

- Peut-être que le vrai coupable en a profité pour lui faire porter le chapeau ? tenta Hermione, peu sûre d'elle. Il est vraiment jeune pour avoir fait ça, quand même.

Elle n'était pas prête à accepter que quelqu'un accuse Hagrid sans réagir, mais sa conscience lui soufflait qu'elle ne devait pas trop en faire.

- Tu as vu sa taille ? Certains pensent qu'il a du sang de géant dans les veines. Et les géants ont souvent l'habitude de tuer pour prendre le pouvoir.

- Mais quel bénéfice en a-t-il vraiment retiré ? Quand je l'ai vu à table, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir beaucoup de pourvoir.

- L'année dernière, il en avait. Beaucoup.

Hermione ne pouvait voir l'expression du visage de Mia, mais elle percevait le tremblement de sa voix.

- Nous étions tous terrorisés. Même les professeurs ne savaient plus quoi faire. Certains d'entre nous sont retournés dans leur famille, mais pas tous. Parce que personne ne se sentait en sécurité en dehors de l'école non plus.

Hermione avait l'impression de revivre sa propre deuxième année. Une larme lui échappa.

- Au début, la rumeur disait que c'était l'œuvre de Grindelwald, qu'il voulait prendre le contrôle de l'école afin d'y créer une armée. Nous nous attendions à recevoir un jour un message nous menaçant de détruire Poudlard si nous n'agissions pas tel qu'il le demandait. Puis nous nous sommes rendus à l'évidence. Aucune revendication ne nous est parvenue, et Dumbledore nous a fait part de sa théorie personnelle. Grindelwald veut la domination des sorciers sur les Moldus. De tous les sorciers, y compris les nés-Moldus. Il ne tue que ses opposants et essaye de réduire au maximum le nombre de pertes parmi ceux qu'il considère comme supérieurs.

- Les sorciers sont déjà peu nombreux, alors s'il les élimine, comment pourra-t-il prendre l'ascendant sur les Moldus ? intervient Hermione, qui commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir Mia.

- Exactement ! A Poudlard, il nous est vite apparu que les élèves se faisant attaqués étaient tous sans histoire, et tous des nés-Moldus. Mimi, la fille qui a été assassinée, en était elle-même une. Ce n'était donc pas Grindelwald, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Dumbledore nous a alors dit qu'il pensait qu'un descendant de Salazar Serpentard se trouvait bel et bien entre ces murs. C'est à ce moment que nous avons commencé à croire à l'existence de la chambre des secrets.

- Et ça ne te parait pas incohérent de penser qu'un descendant de Serpentard puisse être à Gryffondor ?

Mia s'accorda le temps de la réflexion.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Mia perplexe, beaucoup de détails de l'affaire ont été étouffés. Je ne pense pas en savoir assez pour juger. Je me contente de faire confiance au directeur. Et si ce n'est pas le bon coupable, qui est-ce ?

Jedusor. Jedusor. Jedusor.

- Je l'ignore, répondit Hermione, contrite.

- En tout cas, je trouve ça flippant d'imaginer que le responsable de l'ouverture de la Chambre puisse être encore parmi nous.

- C'est surement le cas, pourtant. Si c'est le jeune Rubeus Hagrid, il se promène tous les jours dans le parc. Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre…

- Arrête, Jean. Ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un d'autre, d'accord ?

Sur ce, Mia lui souhaita sommairement bonne nuit et regagna son lit. Le Poudlard des années cinquante n'était pas prêt à entendre la vérité.

.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se rendit à son cours de Métamorphose avec la ferme intention de coiffer Jedusor au poteau. Sa conversation de la veille avait dangereusement accentué le sentiment de haine qui ne la quittait jamais vraiment. Cette fois, elle serait la meilleure.

Malheureusement, ses désirs de compétitions furent mis à mal lorsque Dumbledore leur annonça que l'exercice du jour serait le même que la fois précédente. En effet, il leur était strictement interdit de s'entrainer à la Métamorphose en dehors de la présence d'un professeur compétent et pratiquement personne n'avait réussi à ajouter des palmures à l'une de ses mains. Or, il était primordial que tous les élèves du cours avancent au même rythme.

Hermione décida donc de consacrer son heure à une autre activité qui lui tenait à cœur : espionner Jedusor. Celui-ci avait pris place deux rangées devant elle, avec Sally Mayfield, sa petite amie. C'était une occasion rêvée d'en savoir un peu plus sur la nature exacte de leur relation.

Cependant, la fin du discours de Dumbledore fut accompagnée d'un brouhaha enthousiaste.

Par acquis de conscience, Hermione réalisa l'exercice plusieurs fois sous le regard pétillant de Dumbledore qui passait régulièrement rendre l'aspect normal à son membre. Puis elle conseilla Gorian, assis à sa table, qui peinait à obtenir un résultat convaincant.

- Le mouvement de ton poignet et trop ample, lorsque tu prononces la formule.

Gorian refit une tentative toute aussi infructueuse.

- Non, ça s'est trop petit, comme cercle.

Elle eut droit à un regard noir.

- Jean, je viens de faire exactement la même chose que la première fois.

- Absolument pas ! Ce rond était beaucoup plus petit que…

Figée, Hermione tendit l'oreille. Elle jetait des coups d'œil régulier en direction de Jedusor depuis le début du cours. Le Serpentard ne s'était pas donné la peine de recommencer la métamorphose et discutait vivement avec Miss Mayfield. Jusqu'ici, Hermione n'avait pas saisit le moindre mot de la conversation et les lèvres de Jedusor bougeaient trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse lire dessus. Mais le niveau sonore de la pièce venait de baisser sensiblement. C'était le moment où jamais.

Jedusor parlait, et d'après son expression, il n'était pas satisfait.

- J'avais pourtant dis à Malefoy de ne pas recommencer !

- Je sais, mais lui dit qu'il n'a aucune envie d'arrêter.

- Bien, s'il retouche à...

Mais Hermione n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase puisqu'au même instant :

- Jean, j'ai réussi, s'exclama Gorian, ravi. En fait, je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu n'es pas si mauvaise comme professeur.

- Tu n'as jamais dit ça ! répliqua-t-elle, heurtée.

- Non, mais je l'ai pensé.

Hermione se demandait toujours quelle était la chose que Malefoy n'avait plus le droit de faire lorsque la cloche retentit. Gorian lui fit un clin d'œil et se précipita vers Dumbledore pour recevoir un contre maléfice. Vingt et un élève se levèrent en même temps, et l'un d'eux bouscula Hermione qui fit tomber son sac de cours. Elle n'eut le temps de se pencher que quelqu'un le fit pour elle. Deux seconde plus tard, Jedusor la toisait de toute sa hauteur, son sac entre les mains.

- Je crois que c'est à toi, dit-il, cordial.

- M-merci, bafouilla-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Le Serpentard lui adressa un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs et quitta la pièce. Encore sous le choc, Hermione le regarda passer, tout en remarquant le regard furieux que lui adressa Sally Mayfield. Un jour Jedusor l'ignorait proprement, le lendemain il lui ramassait gentiment ses affaires. Aucun doute possible, il jouait avec elle.

- Tu prends racine Jean ? plaisanta Gorian qui n'avait pas assisté à la scène. J'ai cru un instant qu'on t'avait stupéfixiée.

- Hein ? Non, j'arrive tout de suite.

Elle rangea nerveusement ses affaires et rejoignit son ami qui sortait de la salle.

- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas rater l'occasion de prouver que tu es la meilleure préparatrice de potion de toute l'école ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'ai bien vu ton visage déçu quand Dumbledore a annoncé qu'on ne ferait rien de nouveau aujourd'hui.

- J'aime simplement apprendre.

- Menteuse ! Tu meurs d'envie de battre Jedusor. J'ai aussi remarqué que tu as passé ton heure à l'observer.

Pas de réponse. Gorian s'arrêta brusquement et attrapa Hermione par le bras, la forçant à lui faire face.

- J'ai entendu que tu t'étais mise en binôme avec lui pour un travail de Runes ?

- J'ai rien fait du tout, c'est le professeur qui a décidé ! se défendit Hermione.

- Il va donc falloir que je jette un œil plus attentif sur toi, désormais.

Certes, Hermione était touchée par l'attitude fraternelle de Gorian, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'intéresse de trop près à ses activités. D'une parce qu'il risquait de se mettre en danger (et elle n'avait pas envie d'emmener à la mort le père de Kingsley Shacklebolt), mais aussi parce qu'à fourrer son nez partout, il finirait bien par découvrir la vérité sur elle.

Après s'être dégagée brusquement, la jeune femme lui répondit froidement :

- Je n'ai absolument pas besoin qu'on me protège, Gorian. Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais. Et de toute façon, ce n'est qu'un simple devoir !

Et elle reprit la direction des cachots à grandes enjambées.

.

Le reste de la journée fila rapidement. Le cours de potion avait été aussi passionnant que celui du lundi et Hermione en oublia toutes ses autres préoccupations. Mia, qui les avait rejoints accompagnée par Cinamon, semblait toujours troublée par la discussion qu'elles avaient partagée la veille. Elle ne cessait de jeter à Hermione des regards en coin, mais ce n'est qu'en quittant le cours qu'elle se décida à parler.

- Jean, je voulais te demander…

Méfiante, Hermione s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Ça te dirait qu'on aille faire des recherches dans la réserve demain matin ? Tu sais pour le cours de Potter.

Évidemment, Hermione fut plus qu'emballée par cette idée.

- Si tu veux, accepta-t-elle en dissimulant son excitation.

- Je comprends que ça doit pas être facile pour toi, d'arriver comme ça dans un lieu où tu ne connais personne. Et j'ai entendu dire que tu aimais beaucoup la bibliothèque…

Mia se tordait nerveusement les mains. Visiblement, elle semblait trouver sa proposition bizarre mais le sourire rayonnant que lui adressa son amie lui redonna du courage.

- Alors j'ai pensé que ça pourrait tu remonter le moral.

- C'est vraiment gentil, la remercia Hermione qui sentait que cette proposition avait quelque chose à voir avec la façon sèche dont Mia avait pris congé la veille.

- Bon vous venez, les interpella Cinamon, j'ai faim moi !

Pendant le déjeuner, il n'y eut nulles traces de Hagrid à la table des enseignants, au grand désespoir de Hermione qui s'était presque attendue à ce que Dumbledore le convainque de retenter l'expérience.

.

Lorsqu'elle se leva à l'aube le vendredi, Hermione ne fut pas mécontente que la première semaine de cours touche à sa fin. Tant d'émotions l'envahissaient constamment qu'elle en était épuisée. Harry et Ron lui manquaient cruellement, et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'issue des évènements. Le pire était qu'elle ne pouvait se confier à personne. Elle devait donc agir à l'instinct, en espérant ne pas commettre d'erreurs. Mais avec Gorian en garde du corps, Jedusor en partenaire de recherches et Dumbledore comme professeur trois fois par semaines, la jeune fille avait l'impression d'avoir laissé son instinct dans la chambre miteuse de la Tête de Sanglier.

Mia le rejoignit dans la Grande Salle alors qu'elle dévorait à belles dents une assiette de petits toasts. Une fois repues, elles prirent comme convenu la direction de la bibliothèque.

- Tu crois qu'on aura accès à la réserve ? demanda Hermione, anxieuse. Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autorisation.

- Oh mince ! s'exclama Mia tandis qu'elles atteignaient le deuxième étage. J'ai demandé au Pr Potter de me signer un morceau de parchemin hier après-midi mais il est resté dans ma valise. Vas-y toute seule je te rejoins dans cinq minutes !

- D'accord.

Soulagée, Hermione prit donc seule la direction de la bibliothèque. Elle se trouvait à quelques pas de l'entrée quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle.

- Expelliarmus !

La jeune femme fut désarmée avant même d'avoir esquissé un mouvement. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vivement, elle crut que ses jambes allaient défaillir. Abraxas Malefoy se rapprochait, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, comme on se retrouve, chantonna-t-il, son regard clair animé d'une lueur mauvaise.

Paniquée, Hermione pensa à s'enfuir en courant. Mais elle devait d'abord récupérer sa baguette, que Malefoy faisait à présent habillement tourner entre ses doigts.

- Parfois la vie nous fait de merveilleux cadeaux, tu ne trouves pas ?

Jubilant, le jeune homme brandit une nouvelle fois sa propre baguette :

- Incarcerem !

Hermione se retrouva instantanément prisonnière d'épaisses cordes qui lui comprimaient la poitrine. Suffocante, elle se tortilla un moment sous le rire bruyant de son tortionnaire. Malefoy, une fois à sa hauteur, pencha vers elle son visage blême, caressant sa joue de son nez pointu. La jeune femme essaya de reculer mais son dos heurta le mur. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement supplémentaire, elle était prise au piège.


	12. 1944, une mémoire défaillante

Voici la suite, sans trop de retard pour une fois^^

Avant tout, je voudrais répondre à plusieurs remarques qui m'ont été faites. Je suis consciente que l'histoire d'Hermione est un peu lourde par moment, mais je tenais à bien intégrer mes OC avant que l'intrigue ne débute (et je suis peut être pas très douée pour rendre ça intéressant). Je n'ai pas envie de développer les trois histoires strictement en parallèle, puisque les années suivantes seront forcément un peu influencée par ce qu'il se passe avant. Et comme j'ai toujours envie de rajouter des petites choses à l'intrigue initiale, j'ai peur de perdre ma liberté. Mais je promet que 1967 va faire son apparition d'ici quelques chapitres. En tout cas, merci pour vos remarques constructives, il est évident que je vais tout faire pour m'améliorer !

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et particulièrement à Clina9 qui laisse toujours une trace de son passage.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – 1944, une mémoire défaillante**

.

_Son esprit semblait flotter loin au-dessus du sol et de l'étendue aux reflets d'azur que le soleil lui renvoyait. Le vent s'engouffrait entre les mailles de ses vêtements, lui donnant l'impression de voler. En fait non, elle volait littéralement. Ses jambes étaient ceintes autour du cou d'une créature aux écailles écarlates dont les ailes déployées se laissaient porter par les courants ascendants. Un Dragon. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, embrassant d'un regard le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Loin en bas, un lac ondulait paresseusement, cerné par plusieurs cols montagneux. Le tableau lui semblait familier, et le calme qui émanait de l'endroit lui donnait envie de se baigner. Elle ordonna au dragon de perdre de l'altitude. Docilement, celui-ci s'exécuta. Son désir d'entrer dans le lac devint si intense qu'elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas sauter en marche. Elle était désormais sûre que c'est là qu'elle devait se rendre, comme si la solution à tous ses problèmes se trouvait dans les profondeurs obscures de ce lieu isolé_.

- Jean.

_Le dragon semblait l'appeler. Elle voulut lui signifier que son vrai nom était Hermione, mais son corps se mit à trembler violemment, lui coupant le souffle et menaçant de la désarçonner._

- Jean, réveille-toi !

_Pourquoi l'appelait-il Jean ? Et puis elle n'était même pas endormie. Les secousses qui agitaient son corps devinrent encore plus intenses…_

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit un œil, une lumière froide l'éblouit. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour prendre conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Une partie de son esprit planait encore au-dessus des montagnes tandis que l'autre commençait à ressentir les protestations de son organisme.

Des flashs orangés passaient régulièrement devant ses yeux, et quelqu'un semblait la secouer énergiquement. Son cerveau heurtait sa boîte crânienne à chaque mouvement, lui provoquant un mal de tête lancinant. Autour d'elle, l'agitation continuait. Des bruits de pas se mêlaient à des exclamations de stupeur, ainsi qu'à la rumeur de conversations dont elle ne saisissait pas le sens.

Enfin, Hermione ouvrit son deuxième œil et parvint à analyser la situation. Elle était allongée à même le sol, dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de classe. Penchée sur elle, Mia la regardait, paniquée. Les secousses avaient cessé lorsque son amie avait réalisé qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. Quelques curieux observaient la scène de loin, arborant des mines effarouchées.

- Enfin tu es de retour parmi nous. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, Jean ! J'ai cru l'espace d'un instant que tu étais…

Bien que la voix de Mia lui paraissait toujours lointaine, Hermione y perçu le soulagement. Elle chassa les dernières visions de lac qui encombraient son esprit et tenta de se redresser.

- Non, surtout ne bouge pas ! La nouvelle infirmière va me transformer en service à thé si elle apprend je ne t'ai pas obligée à rester immobile.

- D'ailleurs elle devrait bientôt arriver, ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta une seconde voix qui s'avéra être celle de Cinamon.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- On espérait que tu puisses nous le dire. J'ai passé un peu plus de temps que prévu dans la salle commune et quand je suis redescendue…

Mais Hermione n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Du quoi se souvenait-elle au juste ? Ses cours de la veille, la mise en garde de Gorian, la proposition de Mia et puis… Rien. C'était comme si elle venait de terminer une longue nuit de sommeil, impossible de se rappeler quoi que ce soit entre le moment où elle avait quitté le dortoir des Serdaigle et l'instant présent. Ni la façon dont elle était arrivée là.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre et le visage de Poppy Pomfresh, âgée d'une vingtaine d'années seulement, apparut dans son champ de vision. Mia et Cinamon s'écartèrent et l'infirmière se mit immédiatement à ausculter Hermione, bougeant chaque partie de son corps avec délicatesse.

- Que se passe-t-il, mademoiselle ? Vous avez fait une mauvaise chute ?

- Je… je l'ignore. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai remonte à hier soir.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est sûrement dû au traumatisme. Vu l'hématome que vous avez sur le front, je dirai que votre tête à heurté quelque chose en tombant. Sûrement une table. Vous devriez recouvrer la mémoire dans la journée, la rassura Mme Pomfresh tout en continuant son inspection minutieuse.

- Ça m'étonnerait, intervint timidement Mia. Je devais retrouver Jean à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, et non ici. En plus, la table la plus proche est à plus d'un mètre et Jean n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que je l'ai découverte. A mon avis, elle a été agres…

- AIE !

Hermione ne put retenir un cri de douleur lorsque l'infirmière appuya sur sa jambe droite.

- Vous avez aussi le tibia fracturé à ce que je vois. Bien, je vais vous emmener jusqu'à l'infirmerie sur un brancard et je m'occuperai de ça là-bas. Ensuite vous vous reposerez un peu.

Pomfresh joignit le geste à la parole et un solide brancard se matérialisa à ses côtés. Avant d'y installer Hermione, elle jeta un regard sombre à Mia.

- La pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est une salle de travail annexée à la bibliothèque. Votre amie à bien pu s'y rendre en vous attendant. Aussi, il me paraît envisageable de croire qu'elle ait pu être victime d'un malaise, ce qui aurait entrainé la chute. Sa position actuelle n'est pas une preuve. Je vous prierai donc, jeune fille, de ne pas lancer de rumeurs d'agression à la légère, surtout avec les conséquences que cela risque d'entrainer.

Avec l'aide de ses amies, Hermione se hissa sur le brancard qui s'éleva instantanément à cinquante centimètres du sol.

- Cependant, le directeur cherchera sûrement à en savoir davantage.

.

Hermione fut installée dans un lit tout au bout de l'infirmerie, où un paravent préservait désormais son intimité. Après avoir administré à sa patiente plusieurs enchantements pour guérir ses blessures et une potion de repos, l'infirmière quitta la pièce et autorisa Mia et Cinamon à rester quelques instants.

- Alors, demanda Cinamon, toujours aucune idée de ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Aucune, c'est vraiment frustrant !

- Tu penses que tu as pu faire un malaise ? intervient Mia.

- J'en doute. Et puis je ne connais pas cette pièce. C'était quoi, d'ailleurs, une salle de travail ?

- Oui, la bibliothèque met à disposition des salles pour les exercices de groupe qui risquent d'être bruyants. A la base c'est une bonne idée, mais puisque Selwyn, le bibliothécaire, n'est pas très regardant, elles ne sont jamais utilisées. Donc peu de chance que tu sois tombée dessus par hasard en m'attendant.

Mais Cinamon n'était pas de cet avis.

- Arrêtez de psychoter les filles ! Tant que Jean ne se souvient pas, on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Inutile de déclencher une panique générale pour le moment. D'ailleurs, on ferait mieux d'y aller, Mia, les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer.

Mia acquiesça et attrapa ses affaires.

- Repose toi, Jean, on repassera te voir tout à l'heure.

- Sûrement accompagnées d'Azuria qui voudra te faire la peau pour avoir raté le seul cours que vous ayez en commun, ajouta Cinamon en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

En effet, Hermione avait l'obligation de rester alitée jusqu'au lendemain et elle ne pourrait donc pas assister au cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, qui aurait lieu l'après-midi même.

- Si vous voyez Gorian, dîtes lui de venir ici, il faut que je lui parle.

- D'accord.

Les deux filles quittèrent l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, elle fut incapable de se reposer. Les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à toute vitesse. Elle était convaincue d'avoir été attaquée, puisque jusqu'ici, jamais elle n'avait été prise de malaise. Mais par qui ? La réponse la plus plausible était évidemment Tom Jedusor. Hermione étouffa une exclamation. Et si Voldemort l'avait torturée pour obtenir des informations ? Elle avait retenu son attention, puisqu'il lui avait adressé la parole plusieurs fois, mais pouvait-il avoir déjà des doutes sur elle ? C'était peu probable. Aux yeux de tous, elle passait pour une étudiante comme les autres. Et puis elle n'aurait jamais laissé Jedusor l'entraînée dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. C'était peut-être juste une mise en garde.

.

A la fin de la journée, Hermione n'était pas plus avancée et frôlait la crise de nerfs. La seule chose qu'elle avait retrouvée était son mal de tête. Elle supposa que les cours étaient terminés lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Cachée derrière son paravent, elle ne pouvait voir qui venait d'entrer, mais les nouveaux venus chuchotaient et ne semblaient pas vouloir se rapprocher d'elle.

Puis elle entendit la voix d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Allons, Poppy, Calmez-vous, c'est peut-être une coïncidence.

- Une coïncidence ? Deux agressions dans la même journée alors que nous n'en avons pas eu depuis des mois ?

La voix de Mme Pomfresh avait perdue toute son assurance.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer. Une deuxième agression ? Elle voyait déjà l'un de ses amis étendu sur un brancard, un bras se balançant dans le vide.

- Notre jeune infirmière a raison, Albus, il se passe quelque chose d'inquiétant, encore, continua la voix d'Armando Dippet.

- Cela ne vous aura pas échappé que personne n'a été pétrifié, Armando ?

- Non, évidemment. Mais notre agresseur a peut-être trouvé un autre moyen de se débarrasser de ses victimes. Où se trouvait Hagrid, aujourd'hui ?

Le ton de Dumbledore se raffermit.

- Là où il devait être, c'est-à-dire à l'extérieur du château. Et je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu y pénétrer en passant inaperçu.

- Je vois que vous continuez à le croire innocent. Soit, je le convoquerai dans mon bureau pour en être sûr.

- Je me permettrai néanmoins de vous répéter que vous perdez votre temps. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de lien entre l'affaire qui nous occupe actuellement et ce qui est arrivé il y a deux ans.

- Et pourquoi ça, Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Simplement parce que notre deuxième victime appartient à Serpentard.

Hermione se redressa vivement. Un Serpentard ?

Il y eu plusieurs bruits différents, et Hermione comprit que l'infirmière avait déplacé la victime jusqu'à un autre lit avant de faire ses premières constatations. Apparemment, l'individu avait été bien plus sauvagement attaqué qu'Hermione, qui dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre la suite.

- Ecchymoses et coupures multiples. Monsieur le directeur, ce garçon a été torturé à l'aide d'un sortilège impardonnable.

Il y eu un silence tendu.

- Et la jeune fille ?

- Non, ses blessures sont plus superficielles. Elle sera complétement rétablit dans un ou deux jours.

- Les deux victimes ont-elles été retrouvées au même endroit.

- Pas très loin l'une de l'autre, d'après ce que j'ai compris, répondit Dumbledore.

- Peut-on interroger Miss Garreng ? Elle est également ici, non ?

Des pas s'approchèrent et Hermione se recoucha, feignant le sommeil. Vingt secondes plus tard, Mme Pomfresh l'interpellait doucement.

- Miss Garreng ? Elle dort, Monsieur le Directeur. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerai que vous l'interrogiez plus tard.

L'infirmière retourna auprès de son nouveau patient.

- Bien, je vous laisse faire votre travail. Albus, suivez-moi je vous prie. Miss Chatterbox, notre concierge, m'a interpellé il y a peu et prétend connaître des éléments pouvant faire avancer notre affaire. Evidemment, ce sont des propos à prendre avec des pincettes, comme tout ce qui sort de la bouche de cette vieille fille, mais sait-on jamais.

Dumbledore et le directeur quittèrent la pièce tandis que Mme Pomfresh commençait les premiers soins. Une demi-heure après, l'infirmière regagna son bureau.

C'était le moment ou jamais d'en apprendre un peu plus. Hermione saisit sa baguette magique posée sur le chevet et, silencieusement, fit glisser le panneau de bois qui lui obstruait la vue, ainsi que celui soigneusement positionné devant l'autre lit. Un nez droit et plusieurs mèches de cheveux blonds dépassaient des couvertures. Interdite, elle contempla le visage inanimé d'Abraxas Malefoy sans vraiment réussir à comprendre.

La mémoire lui revint dans un flash.

.

_Malefoy avait réussi à la coincer dans le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque. Après l'avoir désarmée, il s'était rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à ce que leur visage se touchent, plus menaçant que jamais. Impuissante, elle s'était débattue avec force. Le Serpentard voulait se venger de la petite altercation qu'ils avaient eue lors de leur première rencontre, et à la fin de laquelle il s'était retrouvé inconscient. Mais les choses avaient pris une tournure inattendue. Alors que Malefoy s'apprêtait à retourner sa propre baguette contre elle, un jet de lumière rouge les avaient effleurés avant de heurter le mur contre lequel elle était appuyée et d'y arracher plusieurs pierres. Elle en avait reçu une sur le front, et son assaillant avait été contraint à relâcher sa prise. Un deuxième sort ricochait derrière eux tandis qu'ils prenaient la fuite. Elle avait alors profité du désarroi de Malefoy pour récupérer sa baguette magique, mais celui-ci lui avait agrippé fermement le bras. Il avait réussi à la traîner jusqu'à une pièce vide au bout du corridor et l'avait poussée à l'intérieur sans ménagement. Déséquilibrée, elle s'était écrasée au sol en sentant sa jambe droite craquer. Puis plus rien._

_._

Il y avait donc une troisième personne que, dans la précipitation, elle n'avait pu apercevoir. Une troisième personne qui les avaient visiblement agressés tous les deux, elle et Malefoy. Ne restait plus qu'à découvrir son identité.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée et Azuria courut jusqu'à son lit, hors d'haleine.

- Jean…

- Azuria, je suis contente de te voir ! Je viens de retrouver la mémoire et…

- Tu sais qui t'a agressée ?

- Non mais…

Azuria lui saisit les bras en lui adressant un regard grave.

- On a un autre problème, Jean. Gorian est accusé d'avoir agressé Malefoy. Il risque d'être renvoyé.


	13. 1944, les mauvaises habitudes

Voilà la suite, que j'aime un peu plus que les chapitres précédents, pour être honnête. Comme toujours, un grand merci aux reviewers^^

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 – 1944, les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure**

Hermione ne put contenir son cri d'horreur.

- Gorian, bafouilla-t-elle, renvoyé ?

- Oui, enfin c'est la rumeur qui court. Impossible d'en savoir davantage.

Résolue, Hermione se débarrassa de ses couvertures et mit le pied à terre. Ses pires craintes prenaient vie. Elle était en train de modifier le passé, et un étudiant – innocent de surcroît – en subissait les conséquences. Et pas n'importe quel élève, puisqu'il était question du père de Kingsley. Or le deuxième Ordre du Phénix avait éperdument besoin de Kingsley Shacklebolt à ses côtés, il était donc indispensable qu'elle rétablisse la situation, et ce dans les délais les plus brefs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta Azuria tandis qu'elle essayait de se tenir debout. Arrête ça tout de suite Jean, tu es encore trop faible pour…

A peine Hermione eut elle transféré son poids sur ses jambes qu'elles cédèrent. Évidemment, à quoi s'était-elle attendue au juste ? L'infirmière lui avait bien expliqué qu'il faudrait plus d'une journée pour que son tibia fracturé retrouve sa solidité. Par réflexe, Azuria tendit les bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Au lit, immédiatement ! ordonna-t-elle.

Avec l'aide de son amie, Hermione parvint à se glisser de nouveau dans les draps. Les délais les plus brefs venaient de se rallonger dramatiquement. Culpabilisant, la jeune femme ne put retenir quelques larmes. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Gorian, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

En la voyant si affectée par la nouvelle, Azuria s'installa près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je ne savais pas que tu tenais à lui à ce point-là, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

- Ce n'est pas ça, la détrompa Hermione, qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs. J'ai seulement l'impression de tout est de ma faute.

- Dis pas de bêtises, t'as passé ta journée à l'infirmerie, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais être responsable de quoi que ce soit !

- J'étais avec Malefoy, ce matin, confia Hermione. On s'est croisés dans le couloir qui mène à la bibliothèque et il a essayé de se venger pour l'autre jour…

- Quel autre jour ? s'enquit Azuria, qu'Hermione n'avait naturellement pas mise au courant.

- Je crois que c'était mardi, ou mercredi peut être. Nous nous sommes battus en duel, et…

- Et t'as gagné, acheva Azuria. Oui, pas étonnant qu'il ait cherché à te le faire payer, ce type à un ego surdimensionné à ce que j'ai entendu ! Alors c'est lui qui t'as fait ça ?

Hermione hocha la tête négativement.

- Avant qu'il ait pu me lancé un sort, quelqu'un d'autre est arrivé. Je n'ai pas vu qui, ni d'où il venait, mais on s'est fait attaquer.

- Une autre personne ? C'était sûrement un ami de Malefoy qui venait lui donner un coup de main, Non ?

- Non, Malefoy avait l'air surpris, lui aussi, et il s'est enfui en même temps que moi.

- Donc tu penses que c'est cet inconnu qui vous a agressés tous les deux ?

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas Gorian ! Comment peuvent-ils l'imaginer comme coupable ?

Azuria haussa les épaules, montrant son ignorance.

- Mia et Cinamon sont avec les autres devant le bureau de Chatterbox pour demander des explications, mais il semble que Dippet préfère la politique de l'autruche.

- Chatterbox ?

Ce nom lui parlait mais elle n'arrivait pas mettre un visage dessus.

- Mais oui, tu sais la vieille concierge qui nous a accueillis ? C'est elle qui est chargée de surveiller les étudiants punis. Dans une cage, d'après Cinamon.

- Dans une cage ? s'exclama Hermione, outrée.

Elle comprenait désormais comment Rusard avec acquit le matériel de torture qu'il menaçait souvent d'utiliser contre eux. Un simple héritage.

- Oui, pas très attrayant, hein ? En tout cas, Gorian nous a laissés après le cours de défense contre les forces du mal du début d'après-midi prétextant qu'il avait des choses à faire et nous ne l'avons pas revu. Cinamon l'a cherché partout, en vain, puis des élèves de Serpentard ont commencé à raconter qu'ils avaient vu Dippet en personne l'emmener dans le bureau de Chatterbox. Apparemment, le directeur aurait dit quelque chose comme « c'est ta place ici que tu risques ».

Décidément, les jours futurs s'annonçaient bien sombres. Si Dippet en personne s'occupait de cette affaire, innocenter Gorian relèverait du miracle. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait décidé de renvoyer Hagrid, et même Dumbledore n'avait réussi à s'y opposer.

- Que va-t-on faire, maintenant ? demanda faiblement Hermione.

Azuria fronça les sourcils.

- On ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, Jean.

Allaient-t-elles vraiment attendre sans rien faire ? Hermione considéra la chose un moment. Qu'aurait dit Harry, dans cette situation ? Certainement pas d'attendre, en tout cas.

Inexplicablement, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. C'était une phrase qu'elle avait dite lors de sa première année à Poudlard, alors qu'avec Ron et Harry, ils s'étaient retrouvés face au monstrueux chien à trois têtes d'Hagrid.

_« Je vais me coucher, avant que l'un d'entre vous ait encore une brillante idée pour nous faire tuer. Ou pire, nous faire renvoyer. »_

Il était peut-être temps de retrouver ses mauvaises habitudes.

.

Hermione dut attendre le dimanche soir avant de pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie. Malgré toutes ses protestations, Poppy Pomfresh s'était fermement opposée à une sortie anticipée, et pour cause, après quarante-huit heures, sa jambe droite restait très fragile. Tout ce temps passé dans cette atmosphère calme et reposante avait au moins eu un avantage, celui de lui permettre de mettre au point un plan d'action pour parler à Gorian. Il fallait absolument qu'elle comprenne pourquoi son ami était soupçonné d'avoir blessé Malefoy, qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione regroupa Mia, Cinamon et Azuria dans une salle de classe vide pour leur expliquer son plan d'action. Les jeunes femmes acceptèrent de l'aider, faisant néanmoins preuve de quelques réticences à l'idée de violer le règlement de l'école. Rien de plus normal, puisque c'était la première fois qu'elles basculaient dans l'illégalité. Mais savoir Gorian enfermé dans une cellule depuis le vendredi sans pouvoir voir personne suffit à achever de les convaincre. En effet, aucun élément nouveau n'était parvenu jusqu'à elles pendant le weekend. Le futur de Gorian restait incertain.

Une fois couchée, Hermione repensa chaque étape dans ses moindres détails, essayant de trouver une alternative en cas d'imprévus. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, puisqu'en cherchant une solution pour que Gorian ne soit pas expulsé, elle faisait prendre de gros risques à ses camarades.

Si Dumbledore avait été directeur, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, elle en était convaincue. Mais l'illustre sorcier n'était que encore que simple professeur, et, il fallait bien l'avouer, ses efforts pour réhabiliter Hagrid semblaient provoquer chez Armando Dippet une espèce de psychose qui le poussait à prendre des mesures radicales, plus dans une optique de jurisprudence que de réelle sécurité. Néanmoins, Hermione savait qu'au même moment, Dumbledore déployait certainement des trésors d'imagination pour retarder le verdict jusqu'au réveil d'Abraxas Malefoy.

Lorsque les bras de Morphée l'enveloppèrent, Hermione ne peut cependant s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'excitation. La perspective d'un peu d'action lui donnait le sentiment que la guerre contre Voldemort n'était pas achevée, que rien n'était encore figé. Elle se sentait plus proche que jamais de ceux qui luttaient avec elle, ses amis, sa famille…

.

Azuria était seule responsable du succès ou de l'échec de la première étape. Non pas qu'Hermione l'ait désignée en particulier, mais son cours d'astronomie se déroulait dans une salle du troisième étage, tout près du bureau de la concierge.

Le cours de métamorphose du jour portait, pour la troisième et dernière fois à en croire Dumbledore, sur l'apparition de palmures. Cependant, il autorisa les étudiants ayant déjà réussi l'exercice à se tester sur une épreuve plus complexe : transformer son membre supérieur entier en nageoire. Hermione l'en remerciait intérieurement, car l'ennui accentuait son anxiété. Elle dut tout de même se rendre à l'évidence : l'absence de Gorian à ses côtés se faisait criante.

A la rangée d'à côté, Mia n'avait pas la même facilité pour camoufler ses émotions. Elle remuait nerveusement sur son siège et elle qui était d'ordinaire plutôt brillante, n'arrivait même plus à prononcer la formule de son sort correctement. Sa voisine commençait d'ailleurs à lui jeter des regards insistants.

Lorsque le professeur les libéra, point de nageoire n'était apparue à la place du bras d'Hermione, ce qu'elle estimait être un échec personnel. Pour parfaire son sentiment d'humiliation, Jedusor, lui, avait parfaitement réussi.

Azuria les attendaient déjà à la sortie, accompagnée par Cinamon qui affichait une mine soulagée. Les quatre filles attendirent que tout le monde quitte le cours pour tenir leur conseil.

Très fière d'elle, Azuria sortit de sa poche un long cheveu brun à la racine grisâtre qu'Hermione s'empressa d'introduire dans une fiole.

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi elle se fait une teinture, tout le monde sait déjà qu'elle est vieille !

Hermione lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Elle ne s'est aperçue de rien ? s'enquit-t-elle, ses craintes apaisées.

- Oh, elle a crié quand je lui ai arraché mais je lui ai dit que c'est mon bracelet qui venait de se prendre dans ses cheveux. Je ne pense pas qu'elle fera le rapprochement, en tout cas.

- Tout s'est passé comme prévu ? demanda Mia.

- Un peu plus difficile que prévu. Merlin sait ce qu'elle est chiante celle-là !

Elles prirent tranquillement la direction du premier étage, tandis qu'Hermione lançait un Assourdiato. Mieux valait être prudentes.

Le prof d'astronomie à fait une scène pour que je ne quitte pas le cours. Selon lui, les étoiles représentent l'avenir des sorciers. Plus tôt ils apprendront à lire leurs signes, plus tôt sera leur délivrance. Enfin c'est qu'il dit !

Hermione eut une moue condescendante. Un professeur d'astronomie qui officiait en plein jour et qui en profitait pour faire de la divination. Même Harry et Ron, qui se plaignaient constamment des professeurs de leur époque, auraient été forcés de reconnaître qu'en 1944 aussi, il y avait du niveau.

- Ouais, reprit Azuria, je sais ce que tu vas me dire Jean, je n'aurais jamais dû choisir cette matière. Toujours est-il qu'après mon numéro de pleurs-désespérés-bruyants-et-reniflements, tout le monde était si agacé qu'il a bien été obligé de me laisser partir.

- Et ensuite ? s'impatienta Hermione.

Le cours de défense allait débuter et elle voulait savoir à tout prix la suite des événements avant de retrouver tous leurs camarades.

- J'ai fait comme on a dit. Je me suis mise à genoux dans le couloir en face de l'entrée du bureau de Chatterbox et j'ai pleurniché comme une fillette de cinq ans. C'était interminable, j'ai cru à un moment que j'allais abandonner. La vieille n'était pas dans son bureau, et j'ai bien dû attendre vingt minutes pour qu'elle pointe le bout de son nez. Épouvantable !

- Enfin ne te plains pas, c'est quand même pour la bonne cause, intervint Mia.

- Bonne cause ou pas, la prochaine fois, c'est pas moi qui me taperai le sale boulot, j'te le dis ! Enfin bref, évidemment, elle s'est intéressée à moi. J'ai joué la pauvre victime qui se fait martyrisée par un méchant garçon parce qu'elle est nouvelle. Je n'ai pas donné de nom mais j'ai quand même précisé que c'était un Serpentard.

Elle remarqua la grimace d'Hermione.

- Oui, je sais, tu voulais que je ne dise rien, mais elle a tellement insisté ! Puis je lui ai parlé la menace qui pesait sur moi, je me suis remise à pleurer, elle s'est approchée de moi pour me consoler – j'ai cru qu'elle ne le ferait jamais ! – et hop, j'ai arraché un cheveu.

Le plan d'Hermione n'était pas extraordinaire. En fait, elle s'était tout bonnement inspirée de celui qu'ils avaient élaboré en cinquième année pour éloigner Ombrage de son bureau, en y apportant quelques variantes. Azuria devait jouer le rôle d'une jeune fille terrorisée par un autre étudiant dont elle n'osait dire le nom. Celui-ci lui avait donné rendez-vous l'après-midi même, à 3h30 précises, près du terrain de Quidditch, en la menaçant de représailles si elle se dérobait. Si les calculs d'Hermione étaient bons – ce qui semblait être le cas – la curiosité démesurée de la concierge la pousserait à aller elle-même au rendez-vous, et donc à quitter le château pendant plusieurs minutes. Bien sûr, personne ne l'attendrait dehors, mais l'aller-retour suffirait à laisser à Hermione le temps nécessaire pour s'introduire dans son bureau.

Le cheveu de Chatterbox lui servirait à régler une autre difficulté. En effet, il était simple pour Harry de passer inaperçu grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité, mais celle-ci était désormais (enfin dans quelques années) aux mains de Ron. Hermione s'était donc vue contrainte d'inventer un autre scénario. Pas vraiment inédit non plus, parce qu'elle avait décidé de devenir Miss Chatterbox l'espace de quelques minutes. Par chance, la tâche serait relativement simple, c'est elle qui avait hérité de la fiole de Polynectar contenue dans le coffre en bois de Dumbledore.

Les quatre Serdaigle arrivèrent devant la porte entrouverte de la salle de classe de Têtenjoy.

- Au fait, conclut Azuria avant d'entrer, le mot de passe de son bureau, c'est _aubépine et fraises des bois. _Ca ne s'invente pas !

C'est une Hermione plus que satisfaite qui assista au cours. Tout ce déroulait selon ses espoirs les plus optimistes et elle devait reconnaître qu'Azuria avait été brillante. Cela leur permettait d'annuler purement et simplement l'étape suivante, celle où Mia devait passer le reste de la matinée en embuscade près de la porte du fameux bureau dans l'espoir d'entendre le mot de passe.

.

Lorsque la trotteuse de sa montre fit basculer l'aiguille des minutes de dix-neuf à vingt, Hermione s'écroula volontairement sur le sol glacial des cachots, simulant un malaise. C'était le double cours de potions de l'après-midi, et les étudiants étaient tous affairés autour de leur chaudron. Après trois heures de théorie, ils commençaient enfin la préparation du Veritaserum.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que ses camarades remarquent qu'elle était au sol. Avant le début du cours, Hermione avait expressément demandé à ses amies de ne pas réagir trop rapidement. Il était primordial que son évanouissement ait l'air accidentel.

Les yeux clos, elle entendit quelques exclamations inquiètes, puis Cinamon qui se penchait vers elle en la secouant vivement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est la nouvelle, je crois qu'elle ne va pas bien…

- Tu crois que c'est à cause de son agression ?

- Écartez vous s'il vous plaît.

Des bruits de chaises qu'on déplace, encore des chuchotements, puis une main épaisse qui soulevait son bras pour prendre son pouls.

C'était le moment.

Hermione cligna des yeux devant le visage de Slughorn qui la dévisageait, inquiet, puis les ouvrit totalement en essayant d'avoir l'air hagard.

- Vous vous sentez mal, Miss Garreng ? demanda son professeur.

- Non, non, ça va, répondit-elle péniblement, c'était juste une petite chute de tension. Ca m'arrive parfois. Rien de grave, je vous assure…

Elle se leva, grimaçant soigneusement à chaque mouvement.

- Je peux continuer le cours…

- Certainement pas ! trancha Slughorn. Votre état est inquiétant et j'aimerai que vous rendiez immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Miss Farlow, accompagnée la, et ne revenez pas avant d'être sûre que votre amie se trouve entre de bonnes mains.

Cinamon passa un bras sous ses aisselles et la soutint jusqu'à ce que la porte du cachot se soit refermée dans leur dos, puis Hermione reprit son équilibre. Avant de sortir, elle avait par hasard croisé le regard de Jedusor. A peine une demi-seconde, mais assez longtemps pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe.

- C'est dingue, s'extasia alors Cinamon. Les profs sont tellement prévisibles !

Hermione soupira. Et dire qu'elle venait de quitter le cours alors que son chaudron avait les reflets bleus exacts décrit par Slughorn. En plus c'était la première fois qu'elle préparait de Veritaserum. Rogue leur avait toujours dit qu'ils étaient trop idiots pour y parvenir. Tant pis, elle n'aurait plus qu'à recommencer la prochaine fois…

- Ok. Alors maintenant, tu passes devant et si tu croises quelqu'un, tu éternues, ordonna-t-elle à Cinamon. Mais assez fort pour que je t'entende, c'est compris ? Si quelqu'un me voit déambuler dans les couloirs alors que je suis censée être à l'infirmerie…

- Compris, chef !

Cependant, les couloirs étaient vides et les deux filles arrivèrent sans encombre dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage. Hermione s'enferma dans une cabine, retira précautionneusement de sa poche la fiole de Polynectar qu'elle avait prise avec elle le matin même, ainsi que celle contenant le cheveu. Elle versa la moitié de la potion dans le récipient du cheveu, qui prit instantanément une couleur grisâtre. Hermione préférait ne pas utiliser toute la potion, dans la mesure où elle ne savait pas quelles autres péripéties l'attendaient. De plus, une gorgée suffirait à obtenir l'effet escompté.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Cinamon s'impatienta :

- Magne-toi, Jean, cinq minutes se sont déjà écoulées !

A la hâte, Hermione sortit de son sac une vielle chemise beige et un pantalon noir. Ils faisaient partis des vêtements de Moldus qu'elle avait choisi d'emportés avec elle l'été dernier et qui étaient rangés dans son petit sac en perle lorsqu'elle avait remonté le temps. D'après Cinamon, Miss Chatterbox portait des vêtements classiques et une cape noire par-dessus. Faute de mieux, ceux-là feraient l'affaire.

C'était le moment. Priant une dernière fois pour que le cheveu appartienne bien à Miss Chatterbox – qui par chance, n'avait pas de chat – Hermione porta la fiole à ses lèvres et en avala le contenu.

La transformation fut aussi désagréable que celle qui l'avait conduite à devenir Bellatrix Lestrange. Son dos se voûta, ses jambes rétrécirent, et elle sentit la peau de son visage se détendre. Elle étouffa un grognement satisfait. Au moins, cette fois, elle ne cracherait pas de boules de poils.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine, changée, Cinamon la regarda, stupéfaite.

- Wow, fit-elle, sous le choc. Tu sais que tu lui ressembles à s'y méprendre ?

La glace qu'elle consulta informa Hermione que Cinamon disait vrai. Au final, les habits qu'elle avait pris n'étaient pas si mal. Un peu grand, peut-être. Son reflet lui rendit le sourire qu'elle destinait à son amie.

- Je ne veux pas être méchante, Jean. Mais franchement, qu'est-ce que t'es moche !

Puis elle se retira dans le couloir.

- La voie est libre, annonça-t-elle. Tu peux venir.

Hermione sortit à son tour, un peu inquiète pour la suite des événements. Après s'être assurée que Cinamon disait vrai, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de la concierge, au bout du corridor. Son amie, quant à elle, revint sur ses pas pour faire le guet. Elle devait, si Miss Chatterbox apparaissait avant qu'Hermione ne soit ressortie, l'empêcher d'aller plus loin par tous les moyens qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Certes, un peu hasardeux, mais la vieille dame était une concierge, mot qui rimait incontestablement avec commère. Il ne devait pas être trop difficile de l'attirer à l'autre bout du château avec une histoire rocambolesque. Enfin, c'est ce qu'espérait Hermione, en tout cas...

Après une dernière inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle prononça, comme le lui avait appris Azuria :

- Aubépine et fraises des bois.

Le battant s'ouvrit docilement et Hermione s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Gorian était bien là, enfermé dans une petite cellule aménagée à l'extrémité opposée de la pièce. Assis sur un vieux lit en ferraille, il lisait un livre et ne daigna même pas tourner la tête dans sa direction.

Le problème, c'est qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là. Mais alors, vraiment jamais…

.

* * *

Alors, un avis sur la personne présente dans le bureau de Chatterbox ? C'est pas facile, je sais. Un indice : c'est un homme et il n'a vraiment rien à faire là, en principe.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	14. 1944, tête-à-tête

Voici la réponse. Bon je reconnais que c'était presque impossible à trouver, mais j'aime bien que tous les persos aient un rôle à jouer dans l'histoire.

Merci pour toutes vos review sur le précédent chapitre, ça me fait tellement plaisir de retrouver des lecteurs fidèles et d'en rencontrer de nouveaux^^ D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour m'excuser des coquilles qui traînent ici et là. Je relis plusieurs fois chaque chapitre mais c'est possible que certaines m'échappent, ou plus simplement que je sois trop mauvaise en orthographe pour les trouver.

**Twiss-ty**, pour répondre à ta question, cette fiction n'est pas une romance. Donc pas de couple en premier plan, même si l'amour sera forcément présent (plus à certaines époques qu'à d'autres).

Contente de poster ce chapitre sans trop de retard (bah oui, le pauvre Gorian, il attend quoi !).

En espérant que l'histoire continue de vous plaire,** bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – 1944, tête-à-tête**

.

Marty Selwyn, le bibliothécaire, se tenait au centre de la pièce et la fixait, ses yeux minuscules lui renvoyant son regard étonné.

- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il, méfiant. C'est vous qui m'avez dit de vous attendre, non ?

Déstabilisée, Hermione cherchait désespérément une issue de secours. Cependant, elle se tint aussi droite que son dos bossu le lui permettait et ne cilla pas. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée des rapports qu'entretenaient la concierge et l'homme qui battait nerveusement du pied face à elle. Dans le doute, elle adopta un comportement ferme et imposant, quoique toujours respectueux. Un peu comme la façon dont elle avait été reçue à son arrivée devant les grilles de Poudlard.

- Certes, mais j'ai dû affronter plusieurs imprévus et je vous avais momentanément oublié, se justifia-t-elle.

L'homme la dévisageait toujours intensément, sceptique.

- Et c'est à cause de ces_ imprévus_ que vous vous êtes changée, j'imagine.

- En effet. Vous êtes très perspicace. D'ailleurs, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerai que nous reportions notre entretien à plus tard.

Le geste de la main qu'elle esquissa en direction de la porte trahit son impatience. Il était plus de 3h30 désormais, et Miss Chatterbox s'était probablement déjà rendu compte que personne n'attendait près du terrain de Quidditch. Peut-être même était-elle sur le chemin du retour. Il fallait que Selwyn quitte les lieux au plus vite.

- Nous sommes donc d'accord pour que vous taisiez ce que vous avez vu l'autre jour ?

Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Peut-être fallait-il mieux ne rien confirmer.

- Je reconnais qu'il m'est proscrit d'autoriser l'accès à la réserve aux étudiants sans autorisation, mais n'est-ce pas également contraire aux vœux de cette école de priver les esprits brillants de connaissances ?

Les petites magouilles du bibliothécaire à l'éthique douteuse n'intéressaient absolument pas Hermione qui persista dans son mutisme.

- Bien, comme vous voudrez.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas traînant, et, avant de refermer derrière lui, jeta à Hermione un regard de franche suspicion.

Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur Gorian, libérant un soupir de soulagement, celui-ci avait levé les yeux de son livre et la fixait ouvertement. Malgré ses traits tendus, il dégageait encore cette aura apaisante et sécurisante qui le caractérisait.

N'ayant plus une seconde à perdre, elle se précipita vers la cellule qui le voyait prisonnier. Puis, calant son visage entre deux barreaux pour être au plus près de lui, elle chuchota :

- Gorian, c'est moi, Jean !

- Pardon ? s'offusqua le jeune homme, interloqué. Qu'est-ce encore que ce stratagème pour…

- Chut, écoute-moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut que tu me dises pourquoi tu es soupçonné d'avoir attaqué Malefoy pour que je puisse te sortir de là !

Si Hermione espérait ne pas avoir à prouver sa bonne foi, le froncement de sourcil de son ami l'y contraint malgré elle.

- Ok. Alors, je suis Jean Garreng, je viens de Durmstrang, on s'est rencontré le premier soir de mon arrivée, nous sommes assis à la même table en métamorphose, je suis une excellente élève, je suis également amie avec Azuria, Mia et Cinamon en dernière année à Serdaigle…

Elle commençait sérieusement à être à court d'arguments et l'expression du visage de Gorian ne s'adoucirait pas. Il se leva pour être à sa hauteur et verrouilla leurs regards.

- N'importe qui pourrait être au courant de ça. Dites-moi une chose que seule la vraie Jean Garreng sait.

- Ça ne fait qu'une semaine à peine qu'on se connait, mais tu cherches déjà à me protéger. L'idée que je puisse m'approcher de Jedusor t'effraie, et…

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Je déteste que tu m'appelles jolie Jean.

- Alors c'est bien toi ? reconnut-il, plein d'espoir.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle doucement en voyant l'œil de son ami brillant d'émotion, c'est bien moi Gorian.

- Comment tu as fait pour te transformer en…

- Polynectar, tout simplement.

- Du Polynectar ? Ingénieux. Mais je n'ai pas le souvenir que ce soit très légal, ici. Comment t'en es-tu procuré ?

- Plus tard, coupa Hermione. Je t'expliquerai, mais pour le moment, raconte-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi. Dippet ne laisse rien filtrer, il parait juste que tu risques d'être exclu !

- Oui c'est ce que le directeur souhaitait au début, mais Dumbledore à finit par lui faire entendre raison. Tant qu'ils n'ont pas de preuves irréfutables, ils ne feront rien.

- A part t'enfermer dans une cage !

- Je préfère encore ça que de faire mes valises. Ne t'inquiète pas, Chatterbox me traite convenablement. Elle a des principes. Et toi, tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, tout va bien, le rassura Hermione. L'infirmière de l'école est compétente.

- Les filles m'ont dit que lorsqu'elles t'ont retrouvée, tu étais amnésique ?

- C'est vrai mais j'ai retrouvé tous mes souvenirs dans la journée. J'étais dans le couloir avec Malefoy, vendredi matin, lorsque quelqu'un d'autre s'est mis à nous jeter des sorts à la chaine.

- Malefoy ?

- Nous nous sommes croisés et… disons qu'il ne m'apprécie pas vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Je n'ai pas réellement été agressée, Gorian. J'ai simplement perdu connaissance après avoir chuté. C'est Malefoy qui était visé.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? C'est bizarre, alors…

- Gorian, je ne peux pas restée longtemps, Chatterbox peut revenir d'un instant à l'autre.

- Pardonne-moi. Vendredi, j'ai passé la majeure partie de la journée à fouiner du côté de la bibliothèque pour chercher des indices sur ce qui t'étais arrivé. J'avoue avoir été assez prétentieux pour croire que je pourrais confondre ton agresseur à moi tout seul. J'ai sauté le déjeuner pour avoir plus de temps, mais impossible de découvrir quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Alors, après le cours de défense, j'y suis retourné et j'ai commencé à inspecter les salles de classes vides aux alentours. Une avait la porte fermée…

- C'est donc toi qui as retrouvé Malefoy ?

- Oui, quand j'ai enfin pu pénétrer dans la pièce, il gisait dans une mare de sang. Il était inconscient mais il respirait. C'est là que j'ai commis une erreur. J'ai immédiatement fait le rapprochement avec toi alors, plutôt que d'appeler de l'aide, j'ai inspecté les lieux. Ce n'était pas très judicieux de ma part, mais j'avais peur qu'un indice s'y trouve et que quelqu'un l'efface par inadvertance en portant secours à Malefoy. Et juste au moment où je me penchais sur le corps, Jedusor est arrivé…

Hermione jura intérieurement. Pourquoi lui, par Merlin ?

- Et il t'a dénoncé…

- Même pas, grogna Gorian. Il n'a pas eu besoin de le faire. Quand il m'a aperçu, il a crié au secours et plusieurs personnes ont débarquées, dont le professeur de potions, Slughorn. Je leur ai dit la vérité, mais je pressentais à l'avance que je n'avais aucune chance de m'en tirer. J'avais du mal à justifier le fait de ne pas avoir porté secours à Malefoy. Puis Slughorn m'a emmené dans le bureau de Dippet…

- Ils auraient dû se rendre compte qu'ils se trompaient, s'emporta Hermione. Il leur suffisait d'analyser ta baguette magique !

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. Mais Jedusor a balayé l'argument d'un revers de main en objectant que rien n'indiquait que j'avais usé de la magie. Ses blessures pouvaient très bien avoir été commises par un objet contondant que j'aurais ensuite fait disparaître.

- Faux ! Dumbledore lui-même a reconnu l'usage du Doloris.

- Et Dumbledore s'oppose bien trop souvent à Dippet, si tu veux mon avis ! A ce que j'ai pu voir, le directeur a de plus en plus de difficulté à accepter ses contestations permanentes. Il est bien décidé à faire valoir son autorité.

Gorian marqua une pause tandis qu'Hermione méditait sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Dippet avait-il un ego aussi démesuré que celui de Cornelius Fudge ? Possible, même si elle n'avait jamais lu d'informations allant dans ce sens.

- Pour finir, reprit amèrement Gorian, Dippet m'a demandé mon mobile. Je lui ai dit que je n'en avais pas, puisque moi et Malefoy n'entretenions aucune relation. C'est tout juste si nous nous sommes déjà parlé. Et Jedusor à reprit poliment la parole, en spécifiant que j'étais très proche de toi, et que comme Malefoy te considérait avec mépris, il était envisageable que mon intention première soit de prendre ta défense.

Hermione reçut un coup à l'estomac. Ainsi, elle était plus concernée par cette histoire que ce qu'elle avait d'abord cru. Gorian interpréta son silence comme un aveu.

- Je ne savais pas que Malefoy te cherchait des noises. Tu aurais dû me mettre au courant, lui reprocha-t-il.

- Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, et, comme je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, je peux encore m'occuper de moi-même. Donc non, je n'ai pas jugé utile de mentionner cette histoire.

Voyant que son ami était sur le point de protester, elle se pressa d'ajouter :

- C'est donc Jedusor qui a attaqué Malefoy, si j'ai bien compris ?

- Impossible. Quand tu as été transférée à l'infirmerie, il était en cours d'Arithmancie avec moi.

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui faire remarquer que l'agression avait très bien pu avoir lieu plus tard dans la journée, mais il ne la laissa pas l'interrompre.

- Je sais ce que tu penses mais non, Jean, ce n'est pas lui. Il était aussi présent aux autres cours et s'il s'était approché de l'endroit à un autre moment, je l'aurais remarqué. Et pourquoi voudrait-il du mal à Malefoy ? Ils sont toujours ensemble, ceux-là.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais cela n'empêche qu'il est derrière tout ça ! C'est un coup monté, Gorian. Je suis persuadée que Jedusor t'a suivi toute la journée à ton insu, attendant le moment où tu tomberais enfin sur Malefoy pour prévenir tout le monde. Je mettrais ma main à couper que Slughorn n'était pas là par hasard non plus. Il passe ses journées dans les cachots habituellement. Et puis, c'est le responsable des Serpentard, lui et Jedusor entretiennent sûrement des relations privilégiées…

- Peut-être, la contra Gorian, mais cela reste une supposition que tu ne réussiras pas à prouver. Et ça ne change rien au fait que ce n'est pas Jedusor le coupable que Dippet cherche.

Ses yeux se voilèrent et il effleura le visage d'Hermione, enfin celui de Chatterbox, de ses longs doigts.

- Ton initiative me touche énormément, Jean, mais accepte ton impuissance.

- Certainement pas ! Si ce n'est pas Jedusor lui-même, c'est qu'il a envoyé un de ses amis faire le sale boulot à sa place, et je te jure que je trouverai lequel.

- Il se peut que ce ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence. Si tu imagines que je vais te laisser prendre des risques inconsidérés…

Hermione se recula vivement des barreaux pour que la main de Gorian soit hors de portée.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position pour m'en empêcher, s'emporta-t-elle.

- Arrête tu es ridicule, Jean. D'ailleurs, tu ne sais même pas par où commencer.

- Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose, je finirai bien par trouver. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te regarder te faire expulser sans lever le petit doigt. S'il le faut, j'irai parler à Jedusor !

Rapidement, Hermione regagna la porte. Il était grand temps qu'elle parte, à présent. Dans son dos, Gorian s'opposait à ses projets avec véhémence :

- Je t'interdis de t'approcher de Jedusor, tu m'entends ?! Promets-moi que tu… JEAN !

Une fois dans le couloir, d'autres voix s'ajoutèrent à celle de Gorian qui traversait la porte par sa puissance. Tendant l'oreille, Hermione comprit que un peu plus loin, Cinamon peinait à retenir Miss Chatterbox, de retour du parc.

- Bon maintenant, ça suffit grondait la concierge. Poussez-vous et laissez-moi passer, sinon je vous inscris en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Hermione regagna les toilettes des filles sur la pointe des pieds et éternua bruyamment, signe qui informa son amie que la voix était libre, puis fila s'enfermer dans une cabine. Il était prévu qu'elle y reste jusqu'à la disparition des effets du Polynectar, tandis que Cinamon retournerait au cours de potions.

Elle observa sa montre. Il lui restait une quarantaine de minutes à patienter.

.

Le débriefing entre les quatre filles eut lieu tard le lundi soir, lorsque l'intimité de leur dortoir les protégea des oreilles indiscrètes.

Hermione avait regagné la salle commune après avoir retrouvé sa propre apparence, avec pour seul regret l'image de sa potion bouillonnant joyeusement dans son chaudron. Et dire que même après avoir sciemment manqué un cours d'une importance cruciale, Gorian était toujours retenu dans le bureau de Chatterbox…

Après les avoir félicitées du bon déroulement des opérations, Hermione avait rapporté à ses amis la majorité des propos de Gorian, sur lesquels toutes méditaient à présent.

- Tu crois que c'était volontaire de la part de Jedusor ? questionna pensivement Mia.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le terrain devenait glissant puisqu'elle avait éludé la partie de la discussion où elle accusait ouvertement l'étudiant d'avoir fomenté un coup monté.

- Ça n'a pas dû lui déplaire, en tout cas, s'exclama Azuria. D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, les Serpentard ont la fâcheuse tendance à se réjouir du malheur des autres.

Cinamon fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Il n'a fait que son devoir en prévenant un professeur. Après tout, il est préfet-en-chef. Je ne sais pas comment ça marche chez toi, mais ici, dénoncer les mauvais comportements fait partie de leurs attributions.

- Ah parce ce que pour toi, Gorian mérite ce qu'il lui arrive ? s'écria Azuria.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Mais reconnais que pour un œil extérieur, le comportement de Gorian devait avoir l'air suspect. Il admet lui-même avoir commis une erreur en ne pressant pas d'appeler à l'aide. C'est normal que Tom Jedusor ait eu des doutes sur sa culpabilité.

- Il y a quand même une marge entre s'interroger sur son éventuelle implication et intervenir directement pour en faire le suspect idéal ! T'es incroyable, Cinamon ! Tu le défends juste parce que t'es amoureuse de lui !

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait Azuria dans une telle fureur. Il était temps de calmer le jeu.

- Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons jurer de rien, tempéra-t-elle. Je suis d'avis que Jedusor a quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Peut-être protège-t-il seulement quelqu'un, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyait les pâles sourcils de Cinamon se rejoindre dangereusement, mais son implication n'est pas le fruit du hasard.

- Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? intervint Mia, silencieuse durant la confrontation entre les deux filles.

- Il nous faut trouver le vrai coupable, répondit Hermione. De préférence avant que Malefoy ne se réveille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si mes pressentiments se révèlent exacts, sa version des faits risque d'accabler encore davantage Gorian.

Exaspérée par la tournure de la conversation, Cinamon se glissa sous ses couvertures, son soupir sonore faisant office de bonne nuit.

- En gros, ça veut dire que nous avons fait tout cela pour rien, termina Azuria, penaude.

Hermione ne trouve pas les arguments pour la contredire. Elle tira les rideaux de son baldaquin et éteignit sa baguette. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela de son devoir de runes. Potter avait décidé de la mettre en binôme avec Jedusor. N'était-il pas temps de commencer leurs recherches ?


End file.
